


Peter vs Romanoff

by Bbblaney77



Series: 36684377 Universe (3 Mothers) [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Comic Book Violence, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Mama Spider, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Feels, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: Peter's life has always been defined by his loss of loved ones.Peter loves his мама паук (Mama Spider)So what might he do, if she is injured almost killed...And what if the one he holds responsible, shares her face.Second story from my 3 mothers universe.A reader from the first story wanted the Black Spider to meet THE Black Widow... this is what came of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * signify spoken in Russian*  
> Natasha is Peter's Natasha.  
> Romanoff is the Black Spider.  
> Also, I speak english, bad english, and sarcasm. Russian is not one of them. I'm sure the google translate I used does not use the correct wording, so I apologize to anyone that knows Russian.  
> I also know next to nothing about ballet, I did do some research, but I'm sure it's not right.  
> If you see anything wrong with something, grammer, word usage, terminology please let me know.  
> I will fix it. I want this to be a story you wanna read more then once, laugh cry enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the story I will mention May getting attacked. This is an upcoming prequel to this story. 
> 
> In it May is either raped, or attempted rape, I have not decided yet, but the focus of the story will be in how it affects their family. 
> 
> Especially when Peter's past with 'skip' comes to light.

For what was supposed to be a simple mission. It went downhill fast. It all started with a bang; literally, Natasha didn’t even hear the round that tore through her side, a powerful sniper round causing body trauma with ease.

She didn’t even have time to scream before she was down. When she saw a human shaped blob move in front of her, she focused on her own face… well not exactly her own. The Natasha Romanoff of this world look very similar but not the same as she does.

She feels Romanoff slap a large bandage to try to stem the blood lose; she knows she's way past simple bleeding.

She grunts but bites her tongue to keep from screaming when Romanoff half carries, half drags her to a cabin they had just walked past.

She hears Romanoff moving around securing the room. When she comes back to Natasha, to anyone else she would look like calm cool collected but Natasha who is familiar with her own face, so she can see the hidden concern on the other Natasha.

Natasha knows she’s going into shock from blood loss, her vision is fading, and her skin feels cold and clammy, she can also feel her heart beating way too fast. She feels Romanoff slap her inner elbow and then she feels the cold of a needle slide under her skin.

As she starts to pass out she’s pretty sure she hears Romanoff say quietly *you better not die or I’m pretty sure your son will try to kill me.*

\--- Flashback one week ago---

Natasha sat in the kitchen of the Avengers common area. She's reading a book waiting for Peter to come back from the ‘in between’ he's returning Pyotr who was here for a visit. He hasn’t gotten to visit more than twice since she’s met him last month.

Peter and Pyotr are working on preparing Pyotr’s avengers so she could go visit and help to give them the same closure she has been giving Pyotr. She hears the whoosh sound that indicated the portal has open then closed; she sets her book down and waits for Peter to find her.

She hears FRIDAY say, even before Peter asks, that she’s in the kitchen. He says thank you, and walks in.

She has taken to looking him over, whenever he is away from her, checking for any injuries that he has a bad habit of trying to hide. She sees him walk in with a big grin on his face.

“Мама паук, I was coming home when the others told me about a Natasha Romanoff that has the same powers as me. Her code name is black spider. She has agreed to come check out everything. Can we go meet her? Please?”

“When is she supposed to show up?” Natasha is curious; ever since she's met other spider people she wondered if another her, has powers.

“She is supposed to be there any time now. I know you want to train, but can we skip it today? I'll work extra hard tomorrow.” He's almost vibrating, with excitement.

“Fine, but you'll pay for it tomorrow.” She says teasingly

“I know, мама паук,” he says as he smiles. It isn't actually any kind of punishment he loves training with her. He knows she makes him better, and he still gets a kick out of being trained, by THE Black Widow.

Ned always questions him every Monday, claiming that he's living vicariously through Peter. Even MJ shows some emotions, she's as big a fan of Natasha as Ned, and she's the one who gave her the title Natasha _fucking_ Romanoff THE Black Widow.

He briefly wondered what Flash would do, if he knew, what he does most weekends. Besides, call him a liar, as well as that stupid name 'penis'.

“Okay, let’s go now.” Natasha gets up; she's currently not doing anything pressing. She watches Peter look up and FRIDAY confirms she's still connected to the watch. He opens the portal and they both step through.

It's still somewhat new to Natasha having only done it a few times. She finds herself back in a familiar room. There's only a few spider people around. It appears that the other Natasha is already there. It's strange to see a very familiar redhead.

The other Natasha looks over, Peter has told her that he can feel, when someone with spider powers, are close. He used the movie Highlander, as an example. She and her Peter walk over to the other Natasha.

*Romanoff.* the other Natasha says which brings back many mixed memories.

*Romanoff* Natasha says back. It's surreal. She's gotten used to seeing several others that look like her Peter but this is a first, seeing her doppelganger.

Of course, Peter B, the self-proclaimed OG Spider-man has to make his presence known.

“Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, and Doctor.” at which several peoples either have blank looks or are shaking of their head, he continued, “Spies like us? _Nobody_ really, you uncivilized uncultured people...” He’s silenced when Mayday 'Spider-girl' Parker covers his mouth with her hand.

Natasha just shakes her head, she's used to her Peter using bad puns and pop culture references, he does it to cover his nervousness.

She looks at the other Romanoff who is watching her and her Peter. *Is this your son?*

*No, ma'am, though I do call her Mama Spider.* Peter says slowly in Russian that Natasha has been teaching him. Natasha looks at her Peter proud of his assertiveness and while it was not fluid, he got his point across.

Romanoff simply watches the interaction with an emotionless expression. Peter steps up to the Black Spider and extends his hand *It is an honor to meet you, Ma'am*

She takes his hand, and shakes it. “Паучок” (little spider) She states

Peter smiles; he is naturally a happy person. He is always happy to be associated with Natasha. Wither she meant it as an insult or not.

Romanoff looks back at Natasha and asks *Do you have powers like me?*

Adapting the same emotionless face Natasha responds *No, I am a regular human.*

Romanoff just hummed, and turns back to the other spider-people. She switches back to English. “I thank you for the tour of this facility and look forward to _possibly_ working with your people.”

Natasha asks “*Romanoff, may I join you?* She's not sure why she asked, she could tell the other Romanoff is not impressed, either it’s with her or the others. She is genuinely curious about how their live is different. As far as she knows, there had never been any programs, in the red room to give them any kind of powers.

There had been some attempts, with the Super Soldier Serum. However, since the Red room program had no trust of Hydra they didn't have access to most of the serum's information.

*If you would like, however it’s not set up to keep guests _comfortable_.* Romanoff said after a short time.

Natasha knows now that the standoffishness is about her, she responds *I think I'll be okay. Unless you're uncomfortable with me being there* she's thrown down the proverbial gauntlet.

The other Natasha, using a new watch, opens the portal *Come _mama spider_.* she steps through.

Natasha turns to her Peter she softly says, “Мой Паучок go home, I'll be back later.”

Peter who didn't understand everything that the two Natasha's had said, to each other, but it's clear to him, that Romanoff isn't friendly. He looks towards the portal then back to his мама паук saying “Are you sure, I could go with you...”

Natasha smiles and shakes her head no. “I'll be fine, don't worry.”

Peter grabs her arm as she starts to turn. He wants to hug her but knows it's not the right time, Romanoff is watching and he can see the disapproval that she doesn't even try to hide. He takes off his watch and gently places it on her right arm. He hold her hand just slightly longer than is strictly necessary.

He then adds, “You know how to work this, right? This button will open a portal to here.” he then flicked his finger down on the watch screen, adding, “This screen will open a portal to home. If you have any trouble, someone should be here to help. Or, you can ask Friday on the device. I'll ask her to stay connected, until you get home.”

Natasha smiles again, using her left hand to cup his cheek, running her thumb along his cheekbone, which he leans into, in lieu of giving him the hug she knows he would like.

She thanks him and tells him, “I'll be okay, go on. I'll be home before you know it.”

She looks at Peni who walked up to them; she nods then pressing a couple of buttons on her watch that opens a portal to Peter and Natasha's home. She watches as he hesitantly walks back through to their home.

Once the portal is closed, she looks at Peni and thanks her.

\---------------------

Natasha turns and join Romanoff walking through the her portal, it appears to be Northern North America, maybe Canada but it's hard to tell, there is nothing around. She's on edge, her gut isn't anything like her Peter's spider-sense but it's kept her alive for many years now.

Romanoff looks back at Natasha; she can tell the other woman is on edge. *The red room, died a long time ago. This is where my team reside.*

*Your team? Anyone I might know?* Natasha says still on edge but willing to continue. She has Peter's watch to get her out of trouble, if need be.

*We are the Avengers.* She states.

*Oh, Tony Stark? Is he Ironman here?*

*Iron Giant Man*

*Steve Rogers Cap...” She got that far when Romanoff whipped her head around.

*Do Not speak his name, he is no longer here, nor was he honorable enough to hold that title.* Romanoff almost growls. The memory of their time together, then how he became a coward. Capped off with him going insane and killing a bunch of people, in a hulk like situation. Havok killed him, but at great cost.

*Okay, got it. What about Bucky or Clint?* Natasha asks treading carefully; it's clearly a very touchy subject. In the back of her mind, she thinks that she _maybe_ spending too much time with her Peter, his inquisitive nature is rubbing off on her.

*I don't know what happened to Bucky, but Clint is around.*

*Does your world have a Spider man Peter Parker?*

*I do not know anyone named Peter Parker here. As far as I'm aware I am the only one here with powers like mine.* Romanoff says she then turns back around and continues on to the base in front of them.

*What about...* Natasha stops, again when Romanoff suddenly stops.

Romanoff looking back asks *I didn't know other Black Widows to be so _chatty_. I think your _little spider_ is a bad influence. I assume your time in the red room was like mine, this kind of mindless chatter, would never have been tolerated.*

Natasha putting on the emotionless expression that she hasn't had to use in a long time. She has learned that emotions are not the enemy, they can be, if you let them control you, but she learned to balance emotional with emotionless. She finds her life more fulfilling. Especially with her family.

The Avengers are more than just a group of powerful individuals, they're not perfect, they don't stop trying.

She simply says *my _little spider_ has helped me to grow to be a better person, not the inhuman robot others portrayed me as. I'm not the soccer mom that Stark is, but I do love him as if he was my own. And I am a better person for it.*

Romanoff not knowing exactly what a 'soccer mom' is, but gets the gist of it. *It makes you weak.* her training has helped her to survive many terrible things. Therefore, to see someone, like her, who willingly has emotional attachments. To show a weakness that’d been drilled out of her long ago.

*We can agree to disagree.* Natasha was actually starting to wonder why she thought coming here was a good idea. She has no trouble remembering what she was like before. It had to be the fact that she has spider powers. *So what exactly are your powers, anyway?*

*I can walk on walls. I produce my own webs. I have the ability to hypnotize with my voice. I can also sense when danger is close. Increased strength and durability. Leap higher than normal. Enhanced senses.*

*Impressive.* Natasha says, thinking that is what Peter can do as well, minus the hypnotism. *I would imagine those would come in handy as a spy, and assassin.*

*Yes, I am very good at what I do. Nothing less is acceptable.*

*If possible, could I see you in action sometime, it would be interesting to see my abilities mixed with Peter's spider powers.* Natasha says before she could even think how that would go, but truth be told. She has seen just how stealthily Peter can be, not just when he helps the avengers prank each other.

It's almost as hard to prank him as it is to prank her. She is currently the reigning champion of prank avoidance.

However, Peter is close second, he's getting better with both her and Bucky, teaching him how to be aware of his surroundings, not that real danger doesn't trigger his spider sense but a harmless prank he usually doesn't sense.

There is a rumor, that Peter was instrumental in helping Fury take down Ross. Which led to the Rouges, being able to come home.

However, neither will talk about it, and while Natasha knows if she truly wanted to, she could get the information for Peter.

Whenever she or anyone else has brought it up, he has a sad almost haunted look that none of the rest of them want to make him relive.

They have Fury assurance that Peter is fine, that the haunted look is not for any physical reason.

*I am _not_ a sideshow, nor am I a babysitter.* Romanoff actually looked offended at the question.

*I am aware you are not a sideshow nor did I need a babysitter. Look, I understand you don't like me, and believe me weak. I don't care. So, if you can't handle me going on one mission with you. Then perhaps _you_ are the weak one.* Natasha knows it's a gamble to take this route, however with someone as arrogant as she used to be, and Romanoff currently is.

Ego is both a good and bad thing. Natasha just hopes her own arrogance doesn't get her into trouble.

*Very well, _mama spider_ , I have a simple, meeting a double agent mission, next week. It should be easy enough for you. Will that do?*

*Last, I checked, double agent meetings are rarely simple nor easy. However, I'd be happy to join you. Just think, a second you, could be an advantage if done right.* Natasha said, she's been thinking about the possibility of two of her, it could be either very good, or very _very_ bad.

*In the right circumstances, yes you are right it could be very effective.* They enter the base, which has a few military people moving around, the sight of two Natasha Romanoffs does cause a few people to run into things. They find themselves in a common room, not too much different from the one Natasha’s familiar with, except that one is in a tall building while this one is only on the second floor. *Can I get you something to drink*

*Water is fine, thank you.* Natasha looking around hasn't seen anyone that looks like her team, she inquires where her team is at.

*Most are home with family, a couple are in the training room. I gave them the day off.*

*I see, so you are team leader.*

*Yes, why are you not?*

*I have no need to be the team leader. I have led missions, but I'm content to be where I am. Besides with Tony Stark and Ste... Uh, he who shall not be named.* Natasha almost winces at the Harry Potter references thinking 'oh yeah, too much of Peter's bad habits are rubbing off' *I have no need to lead, that's not to say, I can't, just don't want to.*

Natasha could almost hear the word 'weak' in Romanoff's expression. However neither chose to say it.

*As _interesting_ as this has been, I will contact you later this week about the mission. I have things I must do. You have your _little spider's_ watch so you don't need me any farther.*

Natasha knows it, may have been framed as a question, but it was more of a statement. Not that Natasha minded she is more than ready, to get home. *yes, thank you for a _lovely_ time. I look forward to our mission next week.*

Natasha gets up and presses the button on the watch she steps through to the main room, which has a few people but most were nobody she knows. A few look in surprise at her being there.

Not surprising given that in most other worlds Spider man and the Black Widow don't interact. She supposes if more of the 'hers', (a phrase she never thought she'd say,) had spider powers, or was a spider mom to that worlds spider person then it wouldn't be so weird, but that's not the case.

She waves to them out of politeness. She, within a few more seconds, changing the screen on the watch, and opens a portal to home.

\---------------------------

As she stepped through, she looked over and sees that Peter is up in he's corner, she expected it, he sometimes 'hides' up there when he's scared or worried, but doesn't feel he has a right to be.

It seems the stress of worrying and being ashamed about the worry, makes his 'spider' side come out more. She walks to that corner of the room.

She can see he's watching her intently, she assumes he's checking her for injures like she does for him.

“Come here ребенок паук” (Baby spider) she says gently She steps back as he drops down from the corner of the room. She opens her arms and gives him the hug they both need.

\---------------------

Peter knows she can take care of herself, but he can't help but worry.

He stays in the corner; he has watched several of the avengers walk through the room. Nobody but Bucky sees him. Bucky looks over and simply asks if he is hurt.

When Peter shakes his head no, Bucky just reminds him to call, if he needs something. Peter just nods. Bucky turns to walks away; he knows that only when Natasha gets back, will he be okay.

FRIDAY’s watching over him, and will notify someone, if he needs help.

Peter knows that Bucky doesn't need to ask FRIDAY to watch over him, Peter can tell that she's already watching over him, his spider-sense can detect her camera.

Moreover, he's asked her how long it's been, way too many times.

A while later the portal opens and she walks in, Peter watches as she looks over and spots him right away.

As she moves over, he looks her over for any signs of injury, he's thankful that she doesn't appear to have any.

Of course, he knows that she can actually hide the signs unlike him, she always knows even before FRIDAY does her scan, when he's injured.

When she gets to his corner, she tells him to come down. He happily does, and finally gets to hug her.

It sometimes worries him how much he has come to depend on her.

He, as much as anyone here, is aware of how fragile and fleeting life can be.

Yet still he holds her almost too tightly as if she'll disappear. He shudders when she rubs her hand up and down his back.

Natasha just whispers, “It's okay, I'm here. I was never in danger. Shhh.”

Had she not know him as well as she does, his reaction would seem a little extreme, but he's still not over what his 'little brother' Pyotr went through, losing both his mom and Stark in such a short time.

Not to mention several months previous, May was attacked, so all of it has affected him, the last couple of weeks he's been clingy, with her and May, even Pepper somewhat.

Not that she actually minds. Even though he's 17 years old. She knows how much he's lost and how deeply that affects him.

She plans to tell him that she's going to go back to run a mission with Romanoff next week, but not right now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

As promised the next day, she trains him extra hard; she's still privately amused at the fact that no matter how much she pushes him, how hard she makes it. He still gets up with a smile, and a ‘let’s do it again'.

His stamina is unreal sometimes. She's in peak physical condition, and had trouble keeping up, with him, when she first started training him, now that he's been her pupil for almost a year. His level has progressed way passed hers.

She sometimes asks Steve to come and help. His stamina is closest to Peter, but they are still not sure were his true limit is.

In fact, they already found that Peter is significantly stronger than Steve is, but Steve still has the advantage of years of tactics. Which doesn't help a lot when you have a spider-sense that will warn you of any danger, no matter how small.

They recently tested him, Natasha, Clint, Bucky, and Steve all attacked him, not to do permanent damage but to see how fast he could react to multiple threats. At first, he wasn’t allowed his web shooters.

However, he could avoid or incapacitate any other way. He could not run and stay on the ceiling.

It did not go well, Peter refused to hit any of them, and he barely hit Steve all he did was avoid. When Natasha called the exercise to a halt. She was proud that he had still avoided most of their hits, but had not taken of the multiple open chances.

She should have known. She called the session over at that point. She went to talk to Tony, they wanted to implement a plan she had come up with to help both Peter and Wanda, since he refuses to hit any of them afraid of hurting them, in spite of every one saying otherwise.

Wanda needs a target that could take the punishment that she could dish out; she is the most powerful of them all. Not in terms of strength, but pure raw power.

Therefore, it isn't a good thing to have her fighting against people at first.

Tony worked with Shuri to create robots that had a Vibranium frame and controlled by FRIDAY that allows both Peter and Wanda to go full tilt at them.

Wanda can decimate them faster, but since she is a ranged fighter if they get close, they can still 'win'.

With Peter, he's primarily an up close fighter, but can still use his webs at a distance. He doesn't have the same disadvantage. Moreover, with his spider-sense they can't get around his defenses.

They can still overwhelm him to 'win' but it’s getting hard each time.

Soon Natasha is going to have him start fighting against Steve, since he is the most durable of them all, then add Bucky now that Peter is getting a handle on his powers.

She's been working with him on how to subconsciously control how much strength he uses. If he doesn't have to think about it, then he's less likely to freeze up.

She's also thinking about the other spider people, not only can he train with them, but she can help to train them. She's already been planning to possibly do that with Pyotr in concert with his avengers.

In addition, with the number of spider people running around, she knows that most probably don't have any real training.

She mentioned it to Peter B once and he was all for it. He mentioned that he worked with his worlds Iron Fist to create a style of fighting that uses his spider-sense called the 'way of the spider' they are still working out the details.

Peter B said he'd talk to his Iron fist to see if he can come and help out.

That helps to alleviate her worries. She can still train him, but since she doesn't have the powers that he has, it's harder for her to be a truly effective teacher.

Even Steve who is as durable as Peter can't contend with his flexibility and his web shooters.

Also when you can bench press over 10 tons, if you don't control your strength you will literal destroy the person.

Every time any of them go against Peter, when he has his web shooters on, they’re incapacitated within a minute.

She still has not told him about her upcoming mission by Monday morning. She decided that it would be better to put it off as long as possible so he has less time to worry about her.

\-------------------------

On Wednesday, she had gotten the details from Romanoff this morning. So when Peter shows up in the training room, for his training, she's sitting in the middle of the mat.

She is honestly a little concerned about how he'll react. She tells him to join her, in the middle of the mat.

He having already changed, into his workout clothes, moves to the middle and sits cross-legged in front of her.

Which reminds her, she should see about having him do Yoga, obviously he could do any move with his flexibility, which would put any yoga master to shame.

Nevertheless, it helps with centering yourself.

She looks up to the ceiling “FRIDAY set a reminder to start doing yoga with Peter and another reminder to do some ballet as well.”

“I have set the reminders, Agent Romanoff.,” the AI said.

Natasha can see that he's confused about the Yoga, but loves the ballet, something that they both enjoy.

It was a pleasant surprise when she first started to train him, he ask her to teach him ballet.

He had all of the beneficial reasons written down on a list that he gave her. She kept the list and has it framed in her office. Clint teased her that it’s her 'having a kids drawing on the fridge'.

She assumed that he would just want to learn the basics to help with his flexibility, but he still asks to do it.

He said once that he loves to watch her perform it’s the one place she can get lost in the music and it shows.

So it is something only they do, and it’s a treat for both of them.

She loves to watch him, get lost in the music as well, he doesn't have his nervousness. He knows he's not as graceful, as her, but he more the makes up for it in terms of flexibility.

It’s one of the few things he can do that doesn't involve hitting, but still puts his body in motion.

When May and Natasha talked about his differences before and after the spider bite, one of the things May said is he has a constant need to move.

Natasha has seen him be absolutely still, when need be, but if he doesn't have to, he’s moving something.

She is trying to convince him to let her bring in May and Pepper, she knows they would love to see him. The footage she has FRIDAY record does not do his moves justice.

However, that is for another day.

She looks Peter in the eyes. He's gotten very good at intuiting when something is wrong, she wonders if it's an offshoot of the spider-sense. Or just his own natural intuitive nature.

“What's wrong, мама паук?”

“Nothing, Мой Паучок however I do have something to tell you, that you might not like.” She says. “On Saturday I am going on a mission with the Black Spider. I wanted to see how she incorporates the powers you have with the training I have.”

She watches Peter to see how he'd react.

He unfortunately, has learned her poker face a little too well. She's having a hard time reading what he's thinking.

“Okay, is it dangerous? How long are you going to be gone? Can I help?” Peter asked, he is nervous, but he reminds himself that she can take care of herself, that she's been doing dangerous missions since before he was born. Still he's worries.

If she has someone like her that has his powers then that's even better right?

“Мой Паучок, all missions are dangerous, but it's one I've done before. It should only take a day maybe two. I plan to be home by Sunday. No, you can't go.” She answers all his questions as honest as she can.

She gets up and motions for him to get up as well. She doesn't want him to dwell on it too much. “I know you will have a hard time doing this, but I need you to not worry about it, or me. I'll be fine, I don't plan on doing this more than once. I just want to see how she operates.”

“I'll try мама паук. When you get back, can we do ballet?”

“Depends, are you going to let me invite May and Pepper?”

Peter's eyes got wide, “No, I'm not good enough to have an audience.” when he sees, Natasha raise her eyebrows at him. He adds, “You don't count, you're my teacher. Plus it’s just easier when it's just you and me... when I think of other people watching.”

“Fine, but I reserve the right to bring it up again before we have our next ballet session. When I get back from the mission.” She smiles, she has at least temporarily gotten his mind off Saturday,

“Now let’s try some yoga. FRIDAY, please give us the most basic pose and show it on the screen.”

They worked on downward dogs and cow poses, and other moves with weird names that Peter has to keep from laughing aloud; even Natasha smiles when FRIDAY says some of the names.

Of course, that was the reason FRIDAY choose them. She is just as concerned for her family as Natasha is. FRIDAY scans the internet for the most ridiculous names and moves.

She knows that Natasha, who has some experience with Yoga, knows what she's doing. It’s less than an hour before Peter and Natasha are spending more time laughing at the names and poses then seriously trying to do them.

Which is the point, Peter doesn't need to center himself or the flexibility, he needs to get out of his head. The flexibility benefits is moot for him anyway.

Before they know it, it's been 2 hours and they need to finish. Peter hugs her; she can tell he holds her extra tight and for longer than normal. She does the same to him.

She hears him softly say, “I love you мама паук.”

Which causes her to kiss his forehead, whispering back “I love you, too ребенок паук.”

He finally, let’s go and goes to shower and change clothes to head home.

“Thank you FRIDAY.” Natasha says wiping her eyes, after she knows Peter is out of his enhanced earshot.

“Of course, Agent Romanoff.” FRIDAY said

“FRIDAY, I know you will, but will you and Karen keep a closer eye on him until I get back.” Natasha asked.

“That goes without saying, however for you, we will. Please make sure you come back safe. You are as much our family as he is. We don't want anything to happen to you either. Since you will be out of my reach, I won't be able to help you.” FRIDAY responded, it doesn't seem possible but her Irish lilt gets deeper when she shows emotions.

“Don't worry FRIDAY; I have too much to live for here. I have no plans on doing anything extra dangerous. I gotta ask, are all of those real moves and names?”

“Yes, agent Romanoff, they are all real moves, and some of the names... will may not be the most common version, but they have been called that... at some point.”

Thursday came and went without any problems. In fact, in the last couple of months, nothing has required all of the Avengers. During that time, Clint, Steve, and Natasha, all have been sent on a few SHIELD side missions, either separately or together.

Therefore, like the rest of this week, everyone is lounging around not doing anything.

Natasha has been doing her usual pre-mission ritual, when she has time before a mission she takes her equipment and tests it.

She does several of the exercise she’s designed over the years, to help center her mind. It’s a mix of ballet, yoga, and some Tai chi that she learned from Melinda May, a few years back.

She has taught Peter, some of those Tai Chi movements; he uses it whenever he wakes up from a nightmare when he’s at home.

If he’s in the tower, then she sometimes will go and do the movements with him.

It helps to center him and usually he can go back to sleep.

\------------------

Thursday night, Peter wakes up in a cold sweat, hyperventilating. He doesn't recall all the details. There was the warehouse that Toomes dropped on him.

Natasha or May was there just out of reach, dying. He can still see the pool of blood clearly.

He gets up and he can hear May's calm heartbeat, it helps to calm him down. He steps into the middle of the room and starts the Tai Chi that Natasha had shown him to help him calm down.

After he completes the movements. He's still a little worked up, he can hear that May's heartbeat is regular now, she must have awakened, but she's still in her room.

He opens his window and climbs up to the roof.

He pulls out the lounge chair and blanket that had 'mysteriously' found it's way there, after the first time he did this.

He lays down and looks at the stars. He can't see a lot of them because of the light pollution, but he can still make out the constellations, he does it just to feel closer to his uncle Ben, who first taught him to love the stars.

He knows why he had the nightmare, Natasha is leaving Saturday, on a mission.

While she has gone on missions before, she usually has one of the other Avengers with her, or if she is alone, he knows Fury is usually keeping an eye on her.

Now she doesn't have that backup, so he's worried. He knows he needs to stop worrying so much, it's not normal to be so worried about a full grown, extremely capable woman like Natasha Romanoff.

She has done so much to help him be a better hero, better man.

He needs to get over his fears, but when his mind dwells on something bad happening to any of his family especially, Natasha or May, or even Pepper, he almost pukes because of the anxiety.

He needs to talk to Sam; he'll help him to get things in perspective. He knows if he can't talk to Natasha for whatever reason. Sam always tells him he has the time to help him.

He makes a mental note to talk to Sam, maybe on Saturday.

Peter gets up, he's calm and getting tired, he puts the chair and blanket back in it's hiding spot.

Climbing back down to his room. He can tell from May's slowly relaxing heartbeat she's going back to sleep, she was probably staying up to make sure he came in.

Karen probably told her that he had put the stuff away. He gets back into bed and fall asleep quickly.

 


	3. Chapter 3

FRIDAY told Natasha that Peter had had a nightmare last night.

It was May who texted her _I'm sure Karen or FRIDAY told you that Peter had a nightmare last night, I saw him doing your Tai Chi, but he wasn't doing it on the ceiling._

That brought a smile to Natasha she recalled the first time she saw him doing the movements on the ceiling.

It was one the nights he was at the tower, when FRIDAY told her that he had had a nightmare, she got up to go help him when she opened the door she she was surprised, he was in the middle of the ceiling doing the movements.

His spider-sense had told him that someone was coming, so she didn't surprise him.

When he finished she asked why he did it on the ceiling.

He told her that he'd done some research about the benefits and best way to do it, which he realized is being calm but not losing yourself like mediation.

So he uses the fact that he has to consciously stick to the ceiling to help him center himself better.

Then he added “Plus, I am part spider, so being on the ceiling _is_ relaxing to me.”

She knows, he only does it when the nightmare is especially bad. So while she's not surprised that he had a nightmare, she's relieved that it wasn't 'ceiling bad' as she and May have come to call it.

May then sent _I know you are leaving for a 'trip' tomorrow so I told him to stay at the tower tonight._

Natasha is once again awed, at how great a mother May is. She knows what her child needs. She handles Peter being spider man, having so many crazy aunts and uncles. To accepting her, as a co-mother. All without batting an eye.

Natasha simply sends a _thank you_ back

\----------------------------------

While Peter is in class, Natasha spends the time, finishing her prep for tomorrow's mission. Natasha plans to spend the rest of the day, with Peter today.

It's normally Peter's day to spend with Tony in the lab, but he's already told her that she can have him today.

So, she finds herself in her corvette parked near his school she's sent him a text to let him know she's here. No academic decathlon practice the season is over for the year.

This is extremely rare, because even though, she and the other Avengers would love to pick him up every day, it's too much of a security risk.

If enemies figure out that someone in the school is important to Stark or the Avengers. They could attack, which virtually guarantee the possibility of innocent people being hurt.

However, today she decided to take the risk.

Peter doesn't text her back, but she does see him burst through the doors, Ned and MJ following close behind, she knows the second he sees her car. His face lights up in the biggest smile.

He starts to run; she can tell he has to stop himself from using his abilities to leap great distances.

She gets out of the car and walks around to greet him and his friends.

She sees that punk Eugene come out the door and with her red hair and car, she's very noticeable, which had been her intention.

He's never said but she knows he's not very popular in school, that a couple of students like the aforementioned Eugene has made other's believe Peter doesn't know the Avengers.

Well they can't say it now.

Even before Peter and his friends get to her car, she has a sizable crowd gathered around, but not too close.

Peter pushes through them, walks to her and she wraps him in a tight hug. Which causes the crowd to react, some gasp, some say _damn_ , some just have their mouth open.

She's used to that reaction, her beauty has always been her biggest asset. She knows how to manipulate a mark. This time, that mark is Peter's fellow students.

Ned and MJ have both pushed through the crowds as well. They subconsciously act as a sort of buffer between the students and the two of them.

She, smiling softly says “hey ребенок паук. May says you are staying in the tower tonight, and Tony said your all mine today.” She didn't think it was possible, but his smile got even bigger.

Peter said equally quiet, because this is a STEM school, and likely a few speak or at least know, Russian so calling him _baby spider_ and her _mama spider_ out loud isn't a good idea, “ _мама паук_ ”

His face says everything. He's always happy to spend time with her, just as she is with him.

“Come on, you ready to go?” she asks, she's done, what she needs to do.

He gets in to the passenger seat, she walks over to Ned and MJ “Maybe sometime next week, you both can come to the tower, and I'll work with you, on some self-defense.”

Ned who is practically, vibration with excitement asks “Really?”

Natasha smiles and says “Yeah, after all I'm Natasha _fucking_ Romanoff.” she smirked as MJ blushes at that, she can hear Peter actually laugh, he'd heard her because of his enhanced hearing.

“See you guys later.” she turned to go back to the driver's side when, in a move very similar to what Peter did last weekend, Ned gently grabs her arm.

“I know you have a 'trip' coming up, please be safe, Peter's been really worried” He spoke softly Natasha glanced back at them. Both Ned and MJ had the same look of concern for Peter and her.

She smiles saying “That is why, I'm happy to spend time, with you guys.” pats his hand then leans over and gives him a kiss on his cheek, which causes him to turn bright pink.

She then playfully looks over to MJ who just as playfully sticks her cheek out. Natasha actually laughs aloud and leans over to give her a kiss on the cheek too.

“Go on, I'll see you guys next time.” She walks around and gets into the car.

Starting it, they drives off, after she's a few miles down the road, stopped at the red light she looks over at Peter who is still smiling she asks him “What do you want to do?”

“I don't care, as long as it's with you.” Peter says

“Get your phone out and ask Karen what's going on in the city.” Natasha says smiling, she could ask FRIDAY who is connected to her car, but she wants to include Peter.

Peter gets his phone out and opens the Karen's program. “Hey Karen.”

“Hello Peter, Agent Romanoff, I just wanted to say, about the stuff you talked to FRIDAY about on Wednesday. I to will do as you requested and hope you follow her request as well.” Karen says her bright voice coming from the speaker on Peter's phone.

“What are you guys talking about?” Peter asks looking at Natasha.

“Nothing, just girl talk.” Natasha is glad that both FRIDAY and Karen want her to come back safe.

“Uh huh,” Peter looks down at the phone, “Karen what are you guys talking about?”

“Like agent Romanoff said, girl talk.” Karen responded, sounding almost cheeky about it.

Natasha laughed, she is constantly amazed at how much both FRIDAY and Karen sound and act human, it's easy to forget that they are AIs

“All right, then. Keep your secrets.” Peter says smiling, he honestly doesn't care.

“Okay, Frodo.” Natasha noticing his quote, she's watched the movies enough times with him. “Karen what is going on in the city right now?”

“I have compelled a list of events, however, I believe the one on top, will interest you the most.”

They had just come up to another long red light. Natasha looked over to Peter's phone as the list came up. They looked at each other and she asks, “You want to do that?”

“I do, if you do.” Peter says but Natasha can see the excitement in his eyes.

“Karen we'll do it. What do we need to do, that's not something people can normally can get into.”

“FRIDAY has already spoken to Ms. Potts, she has already contacted the theater, they are happy to have you both there.” Karen said right way.

“That was fast, I'm guessing you all planned this?” Peter said.

“I didn't plan that, but I'm happy they did, I was content to just drive around with you.” Natasha says as she expertly maneuvers her car over two lanes of traffic to turn.

Peter, knowing where they are going, asks “Karen you know that thing I asked you to find, can you pull it up, just in case.”

Natasha looks over and asks, “What are you two up to, Мой Паучок.”

Smiling, he cheekily says “Nothing, just girl talk.”

Natasha laughs playing along next asks “Karen what are you two up to?”

Karen, in a move that doesn't surprise her, but still makes her laugh again, “Nothing, agent Romanoff, just girl talk.”

**“** All right, then. Keep your secrets.” then adds, “you know that the answer didn't really go with the question.”

“I know, but it's totally worth it.” then adds “Frodo”

Shortly after, Karen comes back and says, “The item has been procured. I will keep it ready if you need it.”

Peter thanks Karen, and shuts down the program and puts his phone away, he's happy just to be with Natasha, the music is playing quietly as they drive to the theater. He has a content smile on his face, which causes Natasha to smile back, whenever she looks over at him.

When they reach the theater, she parks and Peter gets a text letting them know to go to the side door. They get there, and Peter knocks.

The stage manager opens the door. “Ms. Romanoff it is an absolute pleasure to have you and your friend join us today.”

“The pleasure, is all mine, this is Peter. Thank you for allowing us, to visit today.” Natasha said as Peter stuck his hand out, to shake the stage manager's hand.

“Please right this way. They are taking a short break then will be restarting their rehearsal. I hope you won't consider this to forward, but if you wouldn't mind, we would love for you to join us on stage. Your reputation processed you.”

“I wouldn't want to take away from your troupe’s practice time.” Natasha says, she has to admit she gets a bit of a thrill, at the thought of being on stage again. Even if just a rehearsal, she might try to get Peter to join her.

“Nonsense, most of them are already familiar with Coppelia. This is just a refresher for them. We do have a couple of new dancers that are learning, but it's good to work with different people.”

“I will, on one condition.” Natasha says smiling then she turns to Peter and with a slight smirk continues, “You help me convince Peter to join, he's been practicing with me, and Coppelia has one of the dances we've done.”

“Natasha... no” Peter starts to say, blushing. However, the stage director jumped in.

“Yes, he does look like he has a dancer's build. I would love to have him join us, on stage, especially if he's been trained by you.” he looks at Peter asks, “Do you know what the ballet is about?”

Peter, who is desperately wanting the floor open up and swallow him, until Natasha steps over and puts her hand on his shoulder. She smiling softly, nods her encouragement. He will try for her.

She's always telling him to be more self-assured outside of his uniform.

“Yes sir, it is the story about a lifelike doll, named Coppélia, made by Dr. Coppélius. Coppélia who catches the attention of Franz who is engaged to Swanhilda. She gets mad when her fiancé starts to fall for Coppélia so she takes the dolls place, and they end up getting married in the end.”

“Very good overview, young man. If I may, how about you both sit out here for now and later, we can find you the proper footwear and you can show us what you know, if it would help, Ms. Romanoff would you join him? Has he learned, Franz's part?” Natasha nods knowing where this is going.

“Yes, we have done the dance when Swanhilda dresses as Coppélia and dances with Franz.”

“That is most excellent, and then my troupe can see another interpretation of it. It is a pivotal moment in the story.”

Before Peter could say anything else the troupe started to filter back in from backstage. Once everyone was back on stage, the stage director let them know, about their guests.

“Attention, we have the privilege of having the great Natasha Romanoff, who not only, as I'm sure you’re aware, is an Avenger, but she is also an excellent dancer. I've had the privilege of seeing her perform for the Russian ballet several years ago. She has decided to grace us with seeing her in action, only if we can convince her pupil Peter to join, whom she's been training.”

Peter can hear the actors excited whispers, everyone has heard of her, of course, but not just from her being an Avenger, it seems the director isn’t the only one that knows of her dancing skills.

Knowing she would like that. Peter leaned over and told her.

She smiles, she loves being an Avenger and is always happy to be recognized, as one, but her passion, her first love has always been ballet, so to be recognized for that to, makes her even happier.

She leans over to Peter, she wants him to go on stage “So, you won't make me look bad in front of all my fans, you have to dance with me now, Мой Паучок”

“Okay,” Peter knew as soon as she said, that he would be dancing, he couldn't deny her anything.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. You have your suit on under your clothes right?”

Peter nods head yes.

“Good, when you go change just wear the bottom half, and have Karen make it dark. You can just use your t shirt.” She whispered to Peter so the others can't hear. She watches as he nods again.

They watch, as the actors, get to the places, they seem to move a little faster, sharper. They have a legend in their audience and they don't want to disappoint.

The director starts the rehearsal and soon the performer mesmerizes Peter. He's seen videos of the show, but to watch it performed live, even during a rehearsal.

Natasha spends more time watching Peter then the ballet itself, she is happier then she's been in a long time, that Peter is here, with her, sharing her passion, loving it as much as she does.

Soon enough the director calls everything to a halt.

He turns to Natasha and asks if they would like to join them. She says yes, which garners a cheer from the rest of the stage.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“We need a place to change; I will need some footwear and the correct clothes.” Natasha adds as she and Peter stand up.

“Of course right this way, I'll take you to the dressing rooms. I believe we can find the correct size for you. What about your pupil?” The director asks as he leads them backstage.

“He has what he needs.” She simply said not elaborating.

The director stops in front of a group of doors and says, “Here you go, I'll go and work with the troupe a bit more while you get changed. Just join us when you are ready.” He then turns and walks away.

Natasha waits until he's out of ear shot and turns to Peter, “Go get ready, when you are done just knock on the door to let me know you are ready, okay?”

Peter just nods; now that they are getting ready, he's nervous.

Which Natasha picks up on “Hey, I'm proud of you, thank you, for doing this for me.” she cups his cheek smiling.

He nods and wraps his arms around her in a hug. She hugs him back. It's a short one, he takes a deep breath, then another and steps into the room.

Natasha watches him for a second then she turns and walks into the other room. She starts looking for the correct outfit in her size. As she does, she opens a program on her phone that connects to FRIDAY. “Do you have access to the cameras for the stage?”

“Yes agent Romanoff, I am already set to record.”

At the same time, Peter is removing his shoes, socks and jeans to reveal the familiar red and blue uniform. He takes his t-shirt off and before he removes the uniform top, he pulls out his phone and opens Karen's program. “Karen can you darken the lower half of my uniform, stealth mode?”

“Of course, Peter. Are you having fun?” Karen asks as Peter watches the lower half of his uniform become almost black, the spider webs practically invisible.

“I am, but I'm nervous.” Peter adds pulling off the top half of his uniform; he then puts his t-shirt back on. It feels weird like that. He tucks it into the pants.

“That is normal, but I know you will do fine. Agent Romanoff and I believe in you.” Karen says.

“Thanks Karen, do you have access to any cameras showing the stage? I would like to record this Natasha.”

“Yes, but FRIDAY already has access. She already set to do that.”

“Okay, thanks Karen, I'm going to close the program down now. Wish me luck.”

“You don't need it; however, I believe the correct term is Merde”

“What does that mean?”

“It is French for 'Shit'.” Karen said simply, but Peter could hear the humor in her voice.

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, then well Merde.”

“'That's the spirit.” Karen says cheerfully, before she disconnects.

Peter closes the program gathers his clothes, goes to the other dressing room's door and knocks, then leans against the wall to wait.

As Peter is changing, Natasha finds an outfit that fits her. Suddenly FRIDAY says, “Karen has just informed me that, Peter had asked her to record the performance for you.”

Natasha smiling says, “Okay, thank you, I assume she told him that you are already doing that?”

“Yes, agent Romanoff. In addition, Peter is done and getting ready to leave the room. Karen informed me that the correct term for good luck is merde, so Merde.”

Natasha laughs aloud. “Thank you FRIDAY. Let everyone know, if it's not too late, Peter and I are going to stop and eat, then we'll be back.”

“I will do so.” FRIDAY disconnects from the phone. Natasha picks it up and closes the program. She hears Peter knock, and since she's mostly dressed she tells him to come in. She laughs when he hesitantly comes in covering his eyes. “Peter I wouldn't have told you to come in if I wasn't dressed. You can look.”

Peter removes his hand from his face and knows he’s blushing.

Natasha can't help it, she has to tease him a little. “Am I to ugly for you to even look at?” She says walking over to him.

“What! No, you're very beautiful... I just, you know, your, hot” he says the last word quietly in embarrassment.

“I'm sorry, what was that?” she asks,

“I said you’re hot, and very beautiful.” Peter said blushing bright red.

Natasha takes pity on him. She laughs, “Thank you. Мой Паучок, I think you are pretty cute too, a little hottie.” She kisses his forehead. “Thank you for asking Karen to record this for me.”

Peter looks up and smiles.

“Now come help me put these slippers on.” Natasha says. They move over to the closest chair and he wraps the ribbons around her foot, he's had plenty of practice on his own.

They walk out the door and head to the stage. When they get on stage the rest of the cast start to move off and sit in the seats. As they are doing that Natasha and Peter warm up. Doing stretches. Splits bridges, even point and flex.

The music starts and suddenly Peter isn't thinking about the audience or messing up, he's done this dance with Natasha many times.

He gets lost in the music, and follows her lead, just like in training, or combat.

Before he knows it the music ends and the whole cast is on their feet clapping and cheering. Peter breathing a little heavy, looks at Natasha, and sees her smiling at him, he smiles almost laughs at how invigorating it is.

He goes over and they hug, she kisses his forehead again.

“You did perfect. Мой Паучок” she whispered to him

“All the credit goes to my teacher. Мама паук.” He whispered back smiling.

The director walked up on stage still clapping, “Bravo, that was wonderful. Your student does you proud.”

Natasha looks over, to Peter and says. “Yes, yes he does.”

“May we have one more dance? I feel safe, saying the rest of the cast would love to see it. Is there another dance you are familiar?”

“Do you have music for sleeping beauty?” Peter asks, unexpectedly. He knows that Natasha's favorite dances is in it.

He has been practicing in order to surprise her; she told him that her one of her favorite memories was as Aurora in Sleeping Beauty.

He had been trying to figure out how to have more people to make the scene work. This could work out well. “Act 2? I need someone who can be the lilac fairy, as well as someone who can be Carabosse.” He turns to Natasha; bows and asks, “Would you be my Aurora, Milady.”

Natasha, felt tears in her eyes; she isn't surprised that he listen when she told him about her memories. No, she’s surprised, he'd volunteer to perform it in public. She, overcome with emotion, wrapped him in her arms again and said “yes, Мой Паучок, always.”

The director looked sad, “We have someone who's played both the Lilac Fairy, and Carabosse, both happy to do so, but we don't have the music. I am so sorry...”

Peter interrupts again. “If I can get access to your sound system, I have the music.”

The Director points to the sound system, which is set up off stage.

Peter grabs his phone, as well as an audio cables, he walks over to the system, opens Karen's program and quietly asks her to load the music and route it through the cable he's about to plug in.

She lets him know, she's ready.

He tells her to listen for him to say 'begin'.

When he's done, he walks back to Natasha, she looks at him and says “You just _happen_ to have music for Sleeping Beauty, at the ready?”

Smiling, he says, “Yeah, you know, just girl talk.” when Natasha laughs, he continues. “I have been practicing ever since you told me this was your favorite. Besides, who _wouldn't_ want to kiss the princess, but you are _my Queen_ , just so you know.

When Karen showed us, the rehearsal I figured you would want to dance. I asked Karen to get the music ready. I had been trying to figure out a way to get a few other people to help, but it took care of itself.”

“So you were faking not wanting to perform?”

“No the nervousness was and still is real, but you know, I can never say no, to you.”

“I love you, ребенок паук”

“I love you too, королева мама паук always.” (Queen Mama Spider)

Natasha laughs, “You constantly surprise me, and that's not easy to do.”

The director brought two women up with him. “This is Sarah she's played the Lilac Fairy in a few shows and this is Maria, she played Carabosse as well. They both said they are honored to share the stage with you.” Sarah and Marie nods their heads as the director is talking.

He walks off the stage, at this point; he's not the one in charge.

Natasha looks at Peter, letting him know he's in charge.

Peter takes a deep breath, it’s one thing to think about how it will go, even plan how it might happen, but to actually be here.

He takes another deep breath.

He turns to Natasha, Sarah, and Maria and says, “So since there is just 4 of us, we are going to do an abbreviated version. Starting when the prince is in the woods alone, when the fairy shows up, to show the vision of Aurora, and ends with true loves kiss. Any questions?”

Both Natasha, Sarah, and Maria all shake their head no.

“Okay, places.” Peter goes and stands center stage right. Closer to the sound system. He takes a deep breath, and says quietly to himself “Okay Peter, You can do it, Spider man.”

Natasha who is standing close to him, whispers knowing he'll hear her. “Deep breath, I'm already proud of you, Мой Паучок принц.” (My little spider prince)

Peter looks up and smiles at her, takes one last deep breath, then says, louder “begin.”

As soon as the music starts, he's moving, it's different to have other people there, but he's practiced the moves enough, plus nobody expects him to have the moves down perfect.

It's strange and exhilarating to have Natasha outstretch in his arms. He has no problem lifting her, but it’s not a move they do too often, and he did it twice.

He has to make sure he doesn't get to mesmerized when he's off to the side waiting and watching Natasha, Sarah, and Maria.

Near the end when they have to defeat 'Carabosse', it feels a little weird making exaggerated movements towards Maria, but it works.

When he goes to give true loves kiss, Natasha can see he's blushing, she can't help it, she starts puckering up her lips and make kissing sounds.

He blushes even deeper, but still gives her a kiss.

He pulls her up, as the audience is once again clapping and cheering. They take a bow, and Peter goes to get his phone and cables as Natasha, Sarah, and Maria walk off stage.

The director walks up his face is a glow. “Ms. Romanoff, when he is ready, we would love to have him join our cast. He is wonderful. I have not seen power and grace in someone so young in a very long time.”

Natasha smiles; she knows just how powerful, and graceful Peter truly is. “I appreciate the offer but I plan on keep him to myself for now. Maybe someday.”

“I understand. As much, I would love more. We must finish up; I sincerely thank you, for you and your pupil, taking the time to visit us. We hope you will do so again soon.”

Natasha looks over, sees that the other younger cast members surround Peter. He looks happy but slightly overwhelmed, Natasha decides it’s time to rescue her ребенок паук. “We'll see, I think we'll try to at least make opening night. However, we must get going. It's later than I planned and we have a few things to do. We are going to go change and then we will slip out the side door.”

“Okay,” the director spoke louder to get everyone attention. “Please say goodbye and thank you to Ms. Romanoff and her student Peter, they must go, and we still have more scenes to rehearse.”

Natasha walking over to Peter as the director is speaking, she sees him get long tight hugs from several of the troupe, both female and male. She has to keep from laughing at his expression, a strange mix of happiness and blushing.

The cast members part like the red sea as she walks through. She puts her arm around Peter and guides him away. He waves and says good-bye. They go back to the side of the stage to grab their clothes, and then head back to the dressing rooms.

The cast head back on stage to resume practice.

When they reach the dressing rooms, as he walks into his room she tells him to knock, when he's done, like before.

When Natasha gets into the other room, she opens FRIDAY's program then changes back to her regular clothes. She ask her, “Did you get all that?”

FRIDAY responds. “Yes, I started before you both took the stage and didn't stop until you both came backstage just now. I must say, having watched other performances, he did very well.”

“I completely agree. He would make an excellent Ballerino, but that's not he's calling any more then it was mine.” She finishes getting dressed as she hears him knock.

She closes the program and opens the door. He's standing there calmly with a big grin on his face.

“You should probably take the clothes you wore. I heard a few of the cast members talking about stealing them and auctioning them off.”

“Nah, it's okay. I'm not worried about it, but for fun I'll have to ask FRIDAY to watch for them and see what they go for and to who.

Come on, I'll bet you are hunger, we can stop someplace and get something to eat before we head back.”

“Okay, мама паук.”

“So I'm not longer _Queen_?” She asks teasingly

“No, the Queen is implied, you will always be my Queen, _Milady_.” Peter says bowing once again.

“You smooth talker. Been hanging around Stark too much.” She said smiling.

“Just, stating, the facts, ma'am” He said like Jack Webb from Dragnet.

“Okay, who's been making you watch nick at night?”

“I'm afraid I can't reveal that information.” Peter said smiling

“You know I can get the information from you, or I can just ask FRIDAY.” Natasha said looking at him. Glad to see he's happy. They walked quietly down the backstage hall towards the side door.

“I know, but you'd have to work for it. I'm tough, I won't crack under pressure.” He said slightly laughing. Not able to keep a straight face. They stepped outside and headed towards Natasha's car.

“All right, then. Keep your secrets.” Natasha said then both she and Peter laughed aloud.

They both said “Frodo” at the same time.

Natasha unlocks her car with the key-fob, and watches as Peter run ahead of her and opens her driver's side door. He bows and sweeps his arm saying “Your chariot await, _my Queen_.”

She walks over lifts his head and gives him a soft lingering kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, my prince.” then she smirks “Now get in the other side before I leave you behind.”

“But my Queen I can ride on the roof like Batman did in suicide squad.”

“And when you scuff my paint job, you will have a very _unhappy_ Queen.” She says smiling at his cheekiness.

His eyes widen in ‘shock’, “We cannot have that, my most sincere apologize my Queen I beg your forgiveness.” He said bowing extra low, with a big grin on his face.

Laughing, she says, “Get in the car, Мой Паучок.”

“As you wish.” He says as he ran around her car and gets in. When they are both settled, he looks at her with a serious expression says, “I am now and forever will be your Паучок.”

Natasha got a little misty eyed again, she simply says, “I know, Spock.” she reached over and cupped his cheek, which he leaned into it. “Just as I want you to know 'I am now and forever will be your королева мама паук.'”

She starts the car and backing out. She asks what he wants to eat.

“Food, edible food.”

“Okay smart ass, want to narrow it down a little,” she added smiling

“Honestly I don't care. I am hungry, but I'm good, with whatever you decide.”

“Okay, I know a place; it's quiet, good, and on the way to the tower.” Natasha drives out of the parking lot with her destination in mind.

They get to a little hole in the wall restaurant. They walk in, and seated in a private corner, away from the public, due to her celebrity status.

Peter is relieved when looking at the menu, it's not, like the places that Tony likes to go to, where the food is more expensive than May's apartment rent, and you can't pronounce the name.

They order both drinks and food at the same time. Just enjoying each other's company.

“Peter, I just wanted to say thank you. I had planned that today, would be about you. Except you gave me the best day I've had in a very long time. I haven't gotten to laugh or relax like this in a long time.”

“I know you wanted to make today about me, but like I said, I'm happiest when I'm with you. I love what we did today, it may have been a little nerve racking at times. I wouldn't change a thing today. I love you королева мама паук, always and forever.”

Natasha getting misty eyed yet again, gets up from her seat, and says, “Get over here.”

Peter scrambles out of his seat and happily accepts her hug. “I love you too, ребенок паук, always and forever.”

They stay like that until the food comes a little bit later. They sit back down and start eating. For once Peter, who _is_ hungry, _isn't_ in hurry, because he knows when they're done eating, the evening will be over. Therefore, he's eating as slowly as he can.

Too soon, for either of them, the food is gone, Natasha pays the bill and they are back in the car, heading to the tower. The mood is a little sadder, neither want the night to end.

Peter suddenly smiles and gets his phone out, he opens Karen's program, “Karen change Natasha's ringtone on my phone to Killer Queen by Queen.”

“Done Peter, I took the liberty of changing her non-emergency communication notifications in the suit as well.”

“Can you send a text to Ned and MJ in the morning to change her ringtone on their phone as well? Thank you, Karen.”

“Also Done.” Karen then shut off.

“Huh I wonder if there is a way to hear the song. Would we be able to find it on the radio? FRIDAY?” Natasha said, amused that Peter would have his friends change their ringtones, which she's not even sure get used anymore.

FRIDAY started playing Killer Queen on the radio as they headed towards the tower. They sing along with the song until they pull into the garage.

When they both exit the car, Peter grabs his backpack. Natasha pull him in for one more hug. He holds her almost too tight; she can feel the slight shaking from him.

“Shh, I'll be fine; I'll be there and back before you know it, just like before. Besides we have to go to opening night, I promised the director, and you know I don't break my promises.” She can feel him nod his head.

“Come on let's go upstairs, I'm sure you have homework and I need to get my beauty sleep.” she heard Peter mumble something so she asked what he said.

“I said you’re already beautiful.” he has a watery smile.

“I know I have to have a lot of sleep, to maintain it.” She says smiling.

He steps out of her arms but immediately tucks himself into her side as they walk to the elevator. FRIDAY opens the private one as they approach it.

 


	5. Chapter 5

When they reach the Avenger’s common floor, they move slightly apart. Natasha puts her arm around his shoulders. They walk into the living area to find May and Pepper talking while a show plays in the background.

Pepper says, “Tony and Bruce are at a science conference but will be back in the morning, or early afternoon. Steve and Bucky are running a SHIELD mission, not scheduled to be back until the end of the week. Clint went home for the night, but he plans to be back tomorrow. Sam is at a VA meeting. Wanda and Vision are out somewhere.”

Peter walks over to hug May and give her a kiss on the cheek. He then hugs Pepper.

Both May and Natasha says ‘homework’ at the same time. Which caused Peter to smile and Pepper to laugh.

Peter says smiling, “Yes _moms_.” He then turns and heads to his room.

Pepper, waiting until he’s down the hall, turns to Natasha “Well?”

Natasha just holds up her hand, she looks up and asks “FRIDAY?”

“Peter is in his room and the door is closed. He said ‘tell them they can talk about me now’”

That cause all three women to laugh.

Natasha asks, “Did you watch the video?”

Pepper says that she’s waiting for her. While May has no idea what she’s talking about.

“FRIDAY pull up the footage please. Also, set a reminder for me to get opening tickets for the performance when they become available. Pepper thank you for arranging that for us. We had a great time. May, Peter and I went to go see ballet rehearsal and I got him on stage performing.”

“What? Let’s watch it.” May’s surprised, she knows her nephew is very self-conscious outside of his suit.

FRIDAY starts the footage she’d pulled from the theater’s cameras. They watch as Natasha and Peter warm up, Natasha explains what they are doing.

Then they hear the music, and watch as both of them flow across the stage. When Peter does, a particularly tricky maneuver Natasha pauses it to explain, she also explains the story. As well as setting up the scene, they are dancing in.

However when she sees the scene when Peter surprises her with his request, she tears up again.

When Pepper and May ask what happened, she says, “Some of my favorite memories, was being Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty. I had told Peter and shown him some of the scenes. He told me that since then, he’s been practicing, so we can perform it. The scene actually takes a few people, so we did it with a couple of the performers.”

Natasha watches, as Peter on the screen, walks off stage with his phone. “They didn’t have the music, but Peter had Karen, pull it up, while we were on the way to the theater, he knew I would get him on stage and he wanted to do this for me.”

When the performance ends, Natasha asks FRIDAY, “Rewind to the beginning of the performance and do a side by side with a professional cast.” They compared his performance and found that his moves was 90% matched with the professional actor, and part of it was they didn’t have the stage ‘dressed’ properly.

When it was finished they all had tears and laughed when Natasha said what she did, when Peter leaned down to kiss her.

“FRIDAY, Peter said he’s been learning it since I told him about it. Do you have any highlights?”

Instead of responding, she just puts footage from the dance room. “Okay, FRIDAY play it again for me.” They watch as Peter stares at the screen moving his body around in place as the dancer moves.

The scene changed and he was still studying the scene on the monitor, this time he was moving around a little, “Stop, back up, 30 seconds play it again please.” He moves again, “Okay FRIDAY can you play it again but do a side by side with what I just did for comparison.” They watch, as he looks dissatisfied with what he sees.

The scene changes again, the date shows that two months have passed. He's still studying when FRIDAY speaks to Peter, “I have found a few additional scenes from when agent Romanoff was performing. Shall I play it?” “Yes, please, thank you FRIDAY.” He studies the screen, his body moving as the dancer did.

The scene changes once more, another month later. Peter is moving around the room, Natasha can see that he's 75% matched with the professional dancers. They can see he's frustrated. After asking for side by side comparison he studies the screen, his facial expression are open, they can tell when he sees a move he doesn't like, a look of relief when he gets something right.

The scene changes again two weeks later, he's again doing a side by side, they can see that he's gotten the movies down. However, Peter still seems to be frustrated, he says, “FRIDAY, I can't get it down; I need this to be perfect for Natasha.”

Natasha softly says to herself as she watches “You already are ребенок паук, you already are.” Both May and Pepper heard her and nodded their heads in agreement.

“That is all that I have.” FRIDAY said quietly

The ladies in the room decided to not dwell on what they just watched. They spend another half an hour talking about whatever comes to mind, except Natasha's upcoming trip.

Natasha told them what they did today.

Which reminded her “FRIDAY set a reminder for next week to have Ned and MJ over to the tower for self-defense training, Check their school schedule for the best day, please send me their parents’ number as we get closer.”

“Done, Also, Peter stated he completed his homework and wanted to know if it's safe to come out.”

“Safe?” Pepper asked

“He states he's sure you are watching the video, He faintly heard the music.”

Laughing, May looking at the other two ladies in the room they are laughing as well, they nod at her to let her know it's up to her. “Tell him it's safe.”

Peter walks into the room, cautiously, as if he's expecting an attack. Which just makes the three women laugh.

May just gets up and with a big smile walks over and kiss him on the forehead. “I'm proud of what you did for Natasha, baby. Maybe now you will let Pepper and me in to see you live. Before you become the next big ballet superstar.”

Peter just blushes. He does nod his head, “You both can watch.”

Natasha gets up, it's not late, but she still needs to get cleaned up and she has an early morning. She hugs Peter and kisses his forehead just as May did, than cupping his cheek, rubbing her thumb along his cheekbone, she says, “I need to get cleaned up, I stink.”

Peter quietly says, “I think you smell nice.”

Natasha just smiles, “Regardless, I also need to get some sleep. Peter I have an early morning, so don't stay up to late, if you want to see me off.”

Peter thinks to himself. 'I don't want to, but I won't miss it.'

Natasha can see that he's thinking ' _want to_ is not the correct term' she's sure he'll have a nightmare tonight. The other reason she's heading to bed now.

He's just hanging out on the couch with Pepper and May after Natasha goes to get ready for bed, Peter's room was put next to her room, at her request.

May, decides to stay in the room, that is on the other side of Peter's room, she was given several months ago. She kisses Peter and tells him good night.

He’s been doing this long enough to know that his worrying about having a nightmare tonight will make the nightmare worse. He doesn’t want to go to bed, but after another 30 minutes of just watching whatever is on the TV with Pepper, he can tell by her yawning that she’s ready to head to bed as well.

Peter gets up and softly says, “I’m going to go to bed. Goodnight, Pepper.”

It breaks Peppers heart to hear him, she’s still kind of new to this whole ‘mother’ thing, but Peter makes it so easy, she knowing he was not ready to face his bed, and the possible nightmare to come. She stays up as long as she could, but she’s used to early night, and early mornings.

She listens with her newly developing maternal instinct that she’s been learning from watching May, and surprisingly Natasha when they deal with Peter and the Avenger’s children.

She gets up and tells FRIDAY to turn off the TV; she wraps Peter in a hug, “Oh baby, she’ll be fine, there isn’t anybody tougher, and more capable, then Natasha.” She can feel him nod his head.

“I know it’s stupid that I’m worrying about her.”

“No Peter,” she leans back, placing both of her hands on the side of his face to look him in the eyes to make her point. “it’s never stupid to worry about someone you love.” Pepper just holds him and they lightly rock side to side, she softly hums a song she remembers her grandma would hum to her when she was sick.

After a while, Peter leans back and with a watery smile says. “Thank you.” They rock for a little bit longer when he steps away; he then gives her a real smile, still tinged with sadness but not as bad as earlier. “You know, you're getting good at this whole mom thing. Have you thought about if you and Mr. Stark might add to our family?”

Pepper laughed at his forwardness. “He and I would have to get married first. Nevertheless, you make it easy for me to be a ‘mom’. Where did this came from?”

“I'm sorry, it's just, I want, a little sister. You know about Pyotr and Morgan?”

“That's the other version of you that his Natasha was his mom? She the daughter, right?”

“Yeah, do you want to see them? I'm sorry I know this isn't something that’s asked. I just, I know you would make a wonderful mom... I have physical proof. Not just Morgan, but you have been a wonderful mom to me. You were there for me, and May, as much as Natasha, when May was attacked. I... I'm sorry, maybe just, forget I said anything.” Peter isn't sure why he asked those questions he knows that is not socially acceptable.

Pepper cups his cheek and rubs her thumb along his cheekbone; she smiled when he looked up in surprise, it's not something she's done to him before, but she's seen how much it helps him, when Natasha and May does it.

She knows why he asked, he's reaching for anything to not think about what's coming.

However, it is something that they've all been thinking about.

It _has_ crossed her mind; she's seen the pictures that Pyotr uploaded.

She is a beautiful little girl. It's a little unusual to know what your child will look like before you're even pregnant

Tony has been a little confused.

Pepper would have smiled at how adamant Tony used to be against being a father, but Peter has opened his heart.

In a small way, she owes the engagement to Peter.

Tony, learned from Peter how to truly open up.

“Some would say that I've already been a 'mom' to a certain grownup man child.” They both smiled “I'm not saying no. Maybe someday, as I said I still need to get married first. For now, I am happy to be your third mom.”

“I'm happy you are too. So do I call you mama boss, since you are my boss?”

Laughing, “If you want to, but I’m fine with just Pepper.”

“Okay, thank you, _just Pepper_ , goodnight” He smiles and leans up to give her a kiss on her cheek.

Quietly laughing, “Goodnight _smart ass_ , who’s been spending too much time around Tony.” She completes the mom trifecta by kissing him on the forehead as well, and then she heads towards the master bedroom.

Peter, after watching her go towards her bedroom. He walks over to the floor to ceiling windows and sits, staring out the window.

It’s almost midnight when FRIDAY softly said, “Peter, I know you don’t want to, but you need to get some sleep.”

Peter looks up at the ceiling, he nods knowing she can see it. He gets up, walking towards his room, he stops and tells FRIDAY, “If I” deep breath “If I have a nightmare tonight, please don’t wake up Natasha she needs her sleep... _Please_.”

He doesn’t wait for a response as he walks into his room. He completes getting ready for bed and then climbs in. The stress of the last week along with the excitement from today means he falls to sleep fast.

FRIDAY, didn’t respond because that is one request she won’t follow, she knows that for agent Romanoff, Peter’s wellbeing is more important than sleep.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'spiderman is what you do, peter parker is who you are', line is from 'Lois and Clark the new adventures of Superman.

“ _Spider child_ , you have caused the Black Widow to become weak.” Black Spider said, she points to Natasha who's bound and looking scare, that in and of itself, scares Peter, he's never seen her scared.

He tries to run to her, but his stuck, he tries to use all his strength but he can't move his feet at all.

“Look at that the _spider child_ can't even get out of a simple trap. Your _weakness_ is infecting her; she'll die because you made her to _weak_.”

“NO! You shut up; she is the strongest most powerful person I know.”

“If she's so _powerful_ why is she trapped? I could easily break out of the trap, but no, you made her weak... so now I must kill her for her own sake. You've broken her, now I have to clean up your mess.”

“ _Weak_ little spider child, can't even stand on his own, no he has to get others around him killed, how long until your other ' _moms_ ' are killed, who will it be next, your precious _Aunt May_ or your _mama boss_? Or maybe they'll get smart, and run as far away from you, as possible.”

Suddenly Flash is there, “What do you expect, of course he's weak, the _great and powerful_ spider man can't even handle one little high school bully, what's the matter penis, is it too much for you, she's right you are weak. Your precise Black Widow is better off dead then infected by you. You are cursed. When your aunt was attacked you couldn't even stop him until it was too late.”

Black Spider looks sad as she has a handgun in her hand; she points it at Natasha, who's still bound and struggling. “I am sorry Romanoff, you have allowed yourself to be infected by this” pointing at Peter, “Weakness, so now I must put you out of your misery.” She raises it to aim at her.

Peter is struggling, pulling with all his might at what is holding him, he feels a little bit of give. Which causes him to struggle harder.

He screaming 'no' as he watches the trigger pulled, in slow motion.

The sound echoes loudly through the room as Peter screams and finally pulls free, leaping to Natasha who is laying like she did when they did the Sleeping Beauty scene, but this time her eyes are wide open in fear, and a pool of blood is spreading around her on the ground.

Natasha looks at Peter; her expression goes from fear to disgusted, she whispers, “You got me killed. Why did you kill me, Peter, why? I'm better off dead, then around you. You truly are cursed, I feel sorry for May and Pepper, they will either die or have to run away...”

He can hear both the Black Spider and Flash laughing at him, mocking him for his weakness.

Peter not caring about the blood cradles Natasha rocking back and forth, his tears streaming down his face. Ignoring the laughing and mocking in the background.

He is mindlessly saying, “No, please, don't go, please stay, no, don't leave me, no, please I'm sorry, I'll be stronger, I'm sorry please don't leave me, don't go, no, no, no, please no, I won't be weak anymore, I promise, please comeback, I'm sorry, I'll be better, don't leave me...”

\------------------

“Natasha” FRIDAY spoke urgently, she detected Peter is in the throes of a major nightmare, he's not waking up.

“Wha, FRIDAY,” Natasha can count on one hand the number of times FRIDAY has called her something besides agent Romanoff, all of them are bad.

She can hear Peter, his room is next to hers, it's faint but she can hear him talking loudly, she's up and moving before she even realizes it. “How long FRIDAY? And how bad?”

“Based on his readings he's been in the nightmare for 30 minutes, it has gotten bad, he does not seem to be waking up, and his stress levels are dangerously high, he needs to calm down.”

Natasha rushes into Peter's room and is heartbroken to see him on his bed, his arms out, tears streaming down his face. Saying, “No, please don't, I'm sorry, I'll be stronger, I won't be weak, I'll be better, please don't leave me, please come back May, мама паук, Pepper, no don't leave, I'm sorry, Please, I'll be better, I'll be stronger, please, don't leave me. NO!”

While this is going is on. Natasha rushes over to the bed to try to wake him up; his blood pressure is sky high, based on FRIDAY's readings. As soon as she touches him and says his name, he leaped back, and tried to climb the wall.

Unfortunately, he's still half asleep and can't maintain his grip so he will get a little bit up the wall then slide back down. He did it twice before she could get over to him. As she reached him she once again tried to grab him, but he scrambled away, up the wall, sliding back down.

She, in near desperation put both hands on the side of his face, cupping each cheek, using her thumbs to caress the cheekbones, she softly says his name “Peter, come back to me, please, ребенок паук, wake up, Peter, it's okay, I'm here, I'm not leaving.”

The image of Natasha cradled in his arms the look of disgust still on her face with the blood all over them, is replaced by a very much alive, and worried looking Natasha with her hands on his face, talking softly to ground him.

Natasha can tell the second he becomes awake, he locks eyes with hers, he leaps for her, and grips her painfully tight, she ignores it to calm him down, she rubs her hand up and down his back, whispering “Shh, it's okay, it was all a bad dream, I'm here, I'm fine, May is fine.”

She looks over to see May standing next to her, her own tears coming down her face, she's had to help Peter through many nightmares, but this is one of the worst she's ever seen.

Natasha hears snuffling behind them and turns to see, Pepper her mouth cover by her hand, her tears falling to. She softly says “May, Pepper come here and talk to him, let him know you are here and fine.”

He's starting to loosen his grip, but she can hear him say “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry” over and over again. She's crying now. The sound of pure desperation in his voice, and fear in his eyes will stay with her a long time.

Pepper moves to one side and puts her arms around both Peter and Natasha, as May moves to the other side and does the same thing, they both say the same “Shh, it's okay, we're here, we are not leaving you. Shh.”

May rests her hand on the back of his head, and Pepper rests her hand on his neck. Peter's tears have soaked Natasha's shoulder; he has his face buried in her neck.

Slowly, he lowers his legs; to stand the tears are drying up. Natasha can feel the change, it has gone from desperation, needing to hold and be held by her, to deep shame.

Both May and Pepper step back but still stay close.

Peter steps back from Natasha but she hears a soft whimper when he pulls out of her arms. He's heads down, radiating deep shame.

Natasha cups his cheek and as she caresses his cheekbone, she lifts his head. “Hey, it's okay, you did nothing wrong.” The quiet of the room, in stark contrast to the agonizing sounds from him earlier.

“I'm so sorry.” Peter whispers, his voice hoarse from his nightmare, he glances at both May and Pepper, when he says it. I'm sorry I worried you...”

Pepper stepped up and placed her hand back on his head. “ _Sweetie_ , remember, it's not stupid to worry about someone you love, and we love you. You are _May's son_ , you are _my_ baby genus and you are Natasha's _baby spider_. We worry about you, as you worry about us. There is nothing wrong with that.”

Natasha starting to make sense of what Peter was talking about, “ребенок паук, caring, loving someone does not make you weak, worrying about someone doesn't make you weak. The Black Spider is _wrong_ , love and caring makes you stronger.”

May, knowing his fears, knowing why he usually gets nightmares, correctly assumed it was just a worse version of his normal fears. “Baby, you are one of the strongest people I know, and I don't just mean physically, you have such a big heart. You care deeply for people. That makes you strong. But it's okay to let us help you, every once and awhile. You don't always have to be strong. I love you sweetie. Always and forever. You have _never_ failed me.”

Peter moved from Natasha to May, his tears falling again, she wrapped her arms around him, rocking him, she knows that when it comes to her, his usual nightmare is the attack. She knows just what to say, “ _You_ have never failed me, please believe that. I am so _unbelievably_ proud of you. You are my son, and nothing will change that. I love you, Peter... I will continue to say it until you know it in both your heart and head.”

“I love you too, May”

They can see that Peter is calm down but is still to embarrassment. Pepper is the first she steps up and kissing his forehead, she says with a smile “Your mama boss loves her baby genus.” then she steps out of the room to go back to her room.

She's going to be shed a few tears, the utter anguish and pain she heard in his voice will stay with her awhile.

May steps up, she cups his cheek “I love you, son.” she kisses him on the forehead, she wants to stay but she knows that only one person right now can help him.

Natasha was the primary reason, for the nightmare, she can best help him.

As much as she'd like to be jealous, she's seen just how much Natasha loves her son. She has learned when to step back.

She looks over at Natasha and nods to her, than heads back to her room, sleep won't be easy for the rest of the night.

Natasha waits the others are gone back to their room. She steps up to Peter and softly says “ребенок паук, go lay down.” she watches as he does, then she sit on the edge of the bed. She runs her fingers through his hair.

“Stay with me...” He starts to say, but then grimaces, “I'm sorry, you have to leave tomorrow, you don't need to stay, I'll be fine. Goodnight мама паук.”

She watches as he curls up into himself. She should go back to bed and get some more sleep, but she's not sure if she'd get any sleep, until she knows he asleep.

Her decision is easy, she ran her fingers through his hair once more then she stands up, she watches as a flash of hurt crosses his face before he closes his eyes tight, only to open them in surprise when she pulls back his covers. “Slide over a little bit ребенок паук.”

Peter scoots over, and as soon as Natasha climbs into his bed she pulls him back to her, he starts to say “I'm sor... you don't have to... thank you.” Peter just tucks himself against her, her calm heartbeat, soothing his fears and worries. She wraps an arm around him. As he places one arm over her middle, and the other under the pillow. With his face in her neck.

“I'm only staying until you are asleep, okay?”

“okay, мама паук. Thank you.”

“This won't be a regular thing.”

“I understand”

“Go to sleep spider monkey.”

“Okay, королева мама паук. I love you.”

“I love you too, Мой Паучок принц.”

She has her other arm holding his arm that's across her middle and the one that is around him, she's using to run her fingers through his hair.

She’s amused; she doubts he'll remember the conversation they just had. His responses got progressively softer, in that cute little half-asleep voice.

Her warmth and calming presence, has done the job she wanted it to.

She is extremely tempted to have FRIDAY contact Black Spider and cancel the mission, so she can stay here. It's getting harder by the minute to get up and leave the bed. She can tell that Peter is already mostly asleep; he'll be asleep enough for her to be able to leave soon.

But, she really doesn't want to leave. She is more content here, with him in her arms, than she's been in a while.

Except she gave her word. She has to go. It's only one mission.

She will be back and they can talk about this, or she can have him talk to Sam. Some gentle prodding has finally gotten him to go, and talk to Sam who is an actual counselor.

Natasha waits another half an hour, and then slowly gets up, she runs her fingers through his hair and whispers to him, when he mumbles and reaches for her.

He settles, and stays asleep, yet she can't make herself leave. She doesn't need a lot of sleep and unlike Peter, she has been sleeping fine, she has not been stressing about this mission as much as he has.

She knows she can stay, just little bit longer.

\--------------------

Peter woke up to an empty bed, not that he’s surprised but he still smell the lingering scent that he’s come to associate with Natasha.

Which is good and bad, he doesn’t recall everything that happened last night, but he knows enough to want to crawl back and hide under the covers.

Except he’s moms 'didn’t raise no coward'. “FRIDAY?”

“Good morning Peter, Agent Romanoff has not left yet, they are in the kitchen.”

“Is Sam here?” Peter's nightmare was enough, he can't figure out why he's reacting so badly. She's done far more dangerous missions, why is this one cause him to react like that.

He hopes that Sam can help him figure it out.

“He is not currently here, but he will be, earlier this week, agent Romanoff requested he come in today just in case.”

Peter, sighing quietly says to himself, “Way to be an even bigger burden, stupid, she needs to concentrate on her mission, but she has to keep fixing your problems.”

FRIDAY in a voice that could only be described as stern “Peter, you are not a burden; your moms do not see you as that. Nobody, but you, sees you, as a burden. I have many examples of the good you do as Spider man, emails, posts on websites. You are a good man.”

“That's spider man, not me.”

“Peter, you are spider man, you can't be one without the other. ‘Spider man is what you can do, Peter Parker is who you are'. Peter Parker's qualities are what makes Spider man so beloved.”

\---------

Natasha, May, and Pepper who are in the kitchen wondering what to do. The nightmare scared them all. They talked seriously about canceling the mission.

Getting him professional counseling, because while Sam is a counselor he's not licensed or trained to deal with Peter's specific situation.

FRIDAY alerts them that he is awake. She then informed them that he's asked if Mr. Wilson is on site.

Natasha gets up to go talk to him. May has to work in just over an hour, she wanted to call in sick, but they decided to try to keep him from feeling guilty by not changing the plan.

As Natasha is walking down the hall, she heard FRIDAY speaking about Peter being Spider-man. She times it so that when she finished speaking, Natasha walks in Peter's room, adding “Well said FRIDAY.”

She sits down on his bed, in the same spot she had been in a few short hours ago; she stayed far longer than she needed to.

“ребенок паук. Do you want to talk about it?” She's sure he'll say no, but he did ask about Sam so she has some hope. Still he shakes his head no. “Are you sure, because you scared me, May and Pepper, it was bad.” She noticed how he flinched when she said 'scared' she assumes it's because he feels guilt for the trouble.

That is a tiny part, but when she said it, he saw her, in his dream, bound scared about to die at the hands of the Black Spider.

She watches as he shivers drawing his knees up to his chest to try and subconsciously hide from what he's seeing. She slowly slides closer to him, and pulls him to her. “Do you want me to cancel the mission?”

“Yes...” sigh “but you gave your word. You should go, I know, logically you'll be fine, but I can't, I can't stop seeing...” Peter with his eyes closed, leans his ear on Natasha's chest to hear her heartbeat. Wishing the calming beat would counter the heartrending image he's still seeing.

“Did you see me die, in your nightmare?” she hears him take a shuddered breath then nod his head. “Did anything worse happen?” thinking of the hate filled words the 'dying' Natasha told him, he nodded his head yes again. “Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?”

This time she hears him softly say “I'm sure, I can't, talk about it... not right now.” she just presses her hand against his head, she knows he's seeking comfort from her calm heartbeat.

“Are you sure, you don't want me to cancel the mission?”

“It's just a dream... I know it's just a dream, but if you cancel, no matter how badly I wish you would, that would mean the dream, the nightmare wins, and I, I can't let it win.”

May and Pepper step into the room. May sits on the bed behind Peter so that he is between them both. Pepper stands near them, next to the bed.

Peter automatically says “I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the being a bu...”

Natasha put her finger on his mouth. “Peter, let me ask you something, when I have a nightmare, and you come into my room and hold me and talk softly to me, until I'm grounded. Do you think of it as a burden?” he shakes his head no. “Why do you do it?”

“Because I love you.” Peter said, as it wasn't even a question.

May knowing what Natasha is doing adds her own question. “And when I have a nightmare, and you crawl into my bed and hold me, talking to me until I'm awake. Do you consider that a burden?” again he shakes his head no. “Why do you do that?”

“Because I love you too.” Peter can see what their trying to say.

This time, it’s Pepper who talks, she kneels down to look at him more at eye level. “Peter, if I had a nightmare and Tony wasn't here, would you do the same for me, that you do for them?” when Peter nods his head. “Why?”

“Because I also love you. You're my mama boss.”

Pepper smiled at that. Nevertheless, let Natasha and May finish.

“So, if you help us, when we have a nightmare, and you don't think it's a burden, why would we think helping you is a burden? We love you to.” May says, running her fingers through his hair he had sat up when they came in. he was still in Natasha's lap, looking at Pepper.

“I know, I know that, but sometimes, it just seems like...”

“Peter, I _can_ speak for the others, when I say, we consider _you_ as much of a burden as you consider _us_ to be.” Natasha said to get through to him.

“What, but you're not a burd...” Again, Natasha put her finger against his mouth.

“Exactly, now next time you think you're being a burden, remember that. Cause next time you say it, I'm going to apologize back, because if you consider yourself a burden to me, then that must mean I'm a burden to you too.”

May leaning over says, “I will to, until you know it in both your heart and your head. Now, baby you need to take a shower. I have to go to work. What do you plan to do today?” May said she hopes that he will talk to Sam, when he asked if he would be here.

“I plan to go out later today, but this morning. I'm, gonna talk to Sam. I know I need to.”

Natasha almost cried tears, of relief. “That is a very mature thing to do. There is nothing wrong with talking to someone. It takes a strength not everyone has, to know you need help. And to seek it out.”

She pulled his head back to her and placed a lingering kiss on his temple, closing her eyes. She feels him relax against her. She placed the bridge of her nose against his temple and whispered. “I love you and I'm so proud of you, ребенок паук.”

Then because they need to get going, she wants to end the conversation on a less serious note Natasha picks her head up and smirking says. “However, I gotta say 'Slider, you stink' go shower, then meet us in the kitchen I'm sure you’re hungry.”

Peter just laughs says “Not cool Maverick, not cool,” hugs Natasha, then turns and hugs May, and then he gets up and hugs Pepper, turns to walk into his bathroom.

The three women walk out of Peter's room. May closing the door on the way out. They go back into the kitchen. They sit back down at the table. Pepper looks confused, “That sounds families, what is it from, I know you two do movie references.”

“Top Gun.” both Natasha and May said.

They turn and look at each other. “Volleyball scene?” they laugh.

Natasha can tell Pepper is still not sure; she looks up and says, “FRIDAY, play the scene please.”

The screen in the kitchen comes on and shows the scene in question. Pepper quickly remembers it. “Oh yeah, okay I remember now.” she turns her chair to continue to watch it.

May teasingly says, “Do you want FRIDAY to shut it off?”

“No, no, it’s okay; I want to make sure... I remember the scene right.”

“Right.” Natasha said, but doesn't stop watching the scene either.

\----------------------

Peter starts the shower and takes his time cleaning up, he doesn't hear anyone in his room so he opens the door and walks over to get clothes. When he's dressed he asks FRIDAY “Can you ask Sam, when he comes in, if I can talk to him? Can you explain to him what happened?”

“Oh course, baby boss. I just wanted to say, that Karen and I are proud of you, as well, for talking to him.”

Thank you. 'Baby boss', _really_?”

“Yes, if Ms. Potts is mama boss, then you are baby boss.”

“Okay, just please don't tell Mr. Stark 'Underoos' and 'spiderling' are bad enough. Do I hear Top Gun playing?

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Baby boss is done, and on his way out. He has also asked me to request time for him with Mr. Wilson and to provide a rundown of what happened last night.”

“Okay thank you FRIDAY, wait a minute, did you say _baby boss_?” Pepper said

“Yes, that will be mine and Karen's nickname for him. Is that not an appropriate name?”

The three look at each other and shrug their shoulders. It makes sense.

“Baby boss it is.” May says, she, even after a year still has to wonder about the strange turns she and her nephew's life have taken.

Peter was bitten by a spider, gained superpowers.

Her husband dies.

Peter became Queen's beloved Spider-man.

Peter 'died' and came back, but it was reset so he didn't _actually_ die.

One of the world’s deadliest assassin and master spy considers Peter her son, and so does the CEO and the owner of one of the most powerful companies, in the world.

Not to mention the rest of those crazy people that everyone else calls Avengers... she calls them all friends, _family_.

Natasha noticing that May's gone quiet asks “Are you okay?”

She looks up at her, smiles and says, “Yeah, I'm just thinking about all the changes Peter and I have had in the last few years. Feeling introspective I guess.”

“Oh yeah, _those_ can be fun.” Pepper said. She's done that a time or two since Tony first had to wear the arc reactor then donning his high tech suit of armor.

Peter walked into the kitchen by then. He sits down at the table between Natasha and May. They had purposely left that spot open, for him.

Pepper gets up; she is the only one that doesn't have anything important happening today. Which is unusually, but she's happy about it, she plans to take it easy today. “Peter what would you like to eat?”

“Pepper, no, I can get my own food...”

“Nonsense I know how to cook, I was raised on a farm. I think I can handle eggs and bacon or sausage?” Pepper finished with a question, they all agreed to push through his need not to be a burden. By explaining that it's not a problem, they hope they can short circuit his fear of it.

“Ah, I don't, whatever is easiest.”

May, used to his insecurity just says. “You know how much food he needs, just make both.”

Pepper smiles “That is a great idea. Thank you May and Peter.” She gets the ingredients and starts to cook the food. She inquires if anyone else would like something.

May states she has to leave for work.

Natasha says, “I'm good, I'll just nibble on Peter's food.” She smiles at Peter and reaches her hand over to run her fingers through his still damp hair. It helps them both she knows he loves it. So does she.

May looks at her watch and sighing she gets up and says, “I have to get going so I won't be late for work.”

Peter immediately gets up and walks May to the elevator she pulls him into hug, she holds him a little tighter, she can still see Peter from last night, in the throes of his nightmare.

She looks back at Natasha and Pepper and says, “Call if you need anything.” She sees both of them nod.

She then kisses Peter's forehead, “I love you so much. Okay, I'll see you, when I get off. We're staying here, until everyone is home.”

They decided that it would be better for Peter to be at the tower if Natasha has to stay overnight on her mission, so is May.

Besides, she considers Bruce good company and so is Tony when Pepper is there to reign him in.

May steps into the elevator and FRIDAY automatically takes her down, Happy is waiting to take her to the hospital, he may complain about being a chauffeur sometimes, but he enjoys spending time with May, she finds she likes spending time with him to.

It amuses her to get to know the guy that Peter has said more than once that he's totally _not_ 'happy'.

Peter watches the elevator until he can't hear it anymore, then he goes back to the table.

When he sits back down, Natasha's hand goes back to his hair. Peter closes his eyes and just enjoys what she's doing for him, he relaxes while listen to the calm heartbeat of the two women.

FRIDAY quietly says, “Mr. Wilson has entered the building he is heading to his office. I have let him know of your request.”

Peter can't help it, he stiffens up, but soon relaxes when Natasha continues to run her fingers through his hair. Pepper sets a big plate, with a lot of food on it, on front of him. He looks up at her and softly says “Thank you, _just Pepper_.” he finishes with a smirk.

Pepper smiles and laughing, sits down next to him, taking the spot that May had been sitting in. “Eat your food, _smart ass_.”

Natasha smiles Pepper had told her and May about last night’s conversation.

She reluctantly takes her hand back, but she snags a piece of sausage. She smirks at him as she takes a bite when he looks at her 'shocked' “Cost of doing business, ребенок паук.”

He smiles and bows his head, “Of course my queen. I live to serve. Would _my queen_ like me to feed her?”

She rubs her chin, in the 'I'm thinking face' then says, “Not right now, but I will keep that in mind for next time.” she leans over and kisses his temple, grabbing a piece of bacon this time.

Peter just rolls his eyes but loves it.

Pepper sits back and enjoys watching the two.

Pepper whose known Natasha longer then Peter and May, had always worried about how serious Natasha used to act, it is a product of her 'childhood'.

Until the world was reset, from what they have taken to calling the infinity war.

She has been more carefree and caring, and with Peter, she is more playful, more open.

After Peter, with Natasha's 'help,' finishes his food, he's quick to take the plate to the sink, not wanting Pepper to have to do it.

“I'm going to go change the sheets on my bed. Then I'm going to talk to Sam. Uh, when, do you plan to, leave.” Peter says after he came back to stand next Natasha.

“I will be leaving within the hour. I am going to talk to Sam first then I come join you. Okay?”

Peter just has a sad smile and nods; he hugs her and kisses Natasha on the temple. Which is something he rarely does. Natasha kisses him all the time, but Peter rarely kisses her first.

She does the same to his cheek, a soft lingering kiss. He then goes over to Pepper who hugs him as well. He then turns and walks to his room.

Natasha goes to see Sam in his office. As she gets there, she can here Peter's voice, Sam is reviewing Peter's nightmare.

She stops, she can see in her mind’s eye, exactly what was happening, she takes a deep breath and knocks. The pain-filled voice of Peter cuts off.

Natasha would never admit it aloud but when the audio shut off, it’s like a pressure is lifted. She steps in when she hears Sam tell her to come in. FRIDAY must have told him it was her.

“I'm sorry Natasha, FRIDAY should have told me you were out there. That could not have been easy to listen to. It is hard for me, and I wasn't here to see it.” Sam said as he indicates for her to have a seat. “I'm assuming you are here to talk about what Peter went through last night.”

“It's been building all week.” Natasha said quietly she's having a hard time not showing her emotion. She's not worried about being emotionless here, she is safe.

“I noticed, I've been in and out this week but I did see him a few times, I could tell he seemed extra stressed. I was very happy when FRIDAY told me this morning that Peter wanted to talk to me, do I have you to thank?”

“No, he came to that decision, on his own. I wanted to see if you need anything from me before I go.”

“So, you still planning on going on the mission?”

“Yes, why do you think I shouldn't?”

“No, I figured you would cancel, based on how much stress it seems to cause him.” Sam knows that he put it very bluntly, but having spent a long time around her, she always appreciates it that way.

“I was going to this morning, but Peter says I need to go. Well he doesn't want me to go, but according to him, if I don't, the 'dream' wins. May, Pepper and I talked and we decided that we should honor his wish.”

“That's good, so is there anything you think I should know?”

“No, FRIDAY has all the pertinent information.” Natasha gets up; she wants to spend time with Peter before she has to leave.

“So, when do the rest of us, get to see you guys' ballet performance? I heard it was very good.” at Natasha's raised eyebrows “What? I can like ballet, and of all the people here, you two would be the best. Like mother, like son.” he smiles.

“It's up to Peter, I don't care. Yes he would be a great Ballerino.” She says smiling as she leaves the office.

“Send Peter my way whenever he's ready.” Sam says as Natasha closes his door.

As Natasha gets closer to Peter's room she smiles when she hears 'Killer Queen' playing. The door is open a crack, she looks in to see Peter dancing around the room, as he cleans up the few things he has on his floor, and desk. The bed sheets changed and his bed is made.

She smiles and steps in, having already been alerted to her presence by his senses he turns and smiles at her. She says, “FRIDAY change it to something to dance to.”

“Preference”

“Swing, and surprise us.”

An upbeat modern song starts to play, and she walks over, and grabs Peter's hand and starts to swing him around, they had spent time learning other styles of dance, beside ballet.

He's used his skills on the dance floor at the school dances. He knows how to move.

She know he likes it, when she leads. She swings him around, and dips him. They spend most of the time laughing and have a good time.

As the second song ends, Peter looks at the clock then says, “FRIDAY, please, play a slow song before Natasha has to leave.” Peter bows his head and with a smile that is tinged with sadness asks “My Queen, my I have this dance?”

Natasha, as the slow song starts pulls him, to her, and they don't so much dance but just sway to the music, she feels him lay his head on her shoulder. She lay her head on top of his.

A glance at the clock reveals what she already 'knew' he ask for only one more dance, to give her time to get her stuff together so she can leave on time.

He knows her well enough to know how long it takes her to get ready, while maximizing his time with her.

As the song ended, they stayed there for a little longer.

Finally, Peter lifts his head and looks at her, she can see he's trying to smile and be 'strong' for her.

She smiles sadly back at him and kisses his forehead, “I will dance with you anytime, my sweet Prince.”

Peter steps over to his desk, he picks up his watch, and she can see the slight shake in his hand when he does.

He walks over, and in a move, that mirrors what he did last week, he lifts her right arm and gently places the watch on her wrist. She can feel the slight shake of his hands.

“You need to get ready королева мама паук. I'll meet you in the common room.” Peter is doing what he can to make it easier for her to leave.

He can't help the absolute fear in him, but he won't let that affect her any more then he can help it. He's afraid that if she's more concerned about him, that could get her hurt. He knows how quickly a mission go badly, so he needs her to be 'in the game'.

He explains that to her.

“ребенок паук, I know you won't be in danger, so I don’t have to worry about you.” She placed both hands on his cheeks and rubbed his cheekbones. “I _promise_ I will be home before you know it.”

“Please don't... please don't make promises you can't keep. Mary and Richard, my mom and dad, they promised they'd be home... it's the last memory I have of them.”

“Oh baby, okay, I will do everything in my power to come home, safe.” She knows she needs to get her stuff and put on her uniform or she'd have him come help her.

He walks her to the door and as she leaves, he shuts it completely.

When she gets into her room, she quietly asks FRIDAY “What is Peter doing?”

“He is doing Tai Chi, on the ceiling,” she said quietly.

Natasha finishes getting her gear together. Before she steps out, she says, “Remember you and Karen keep a closer eye on him today.”

“We will, you remember my request of you to.”

“I will, like I said, I have too much to here, to not come home.” Natasha is slightly concerned; this is more than just the usual pre-mission jitters.

It could be that for the first time in a very long time she has neither her follow avengers nor Fury's SHIELD to back her up.

And as she has noted before, other black widows, have not always, been the good guys.

So she might be going on a mission with no friendlies, and not even know it.

She can't worry about that now.

She walks into the main room and finds Peter, Sam, and Pepper standing. Peter is standing tall, with the same emotionless look that she's seen on her own face before.

She finds she doesn't like it, he is always so expressive with his face, to see him like that is a bit jarring.

She walks to Pepper first, gives her a quick hug. Neither say anything.

She steps over to Sam, hugs him to, he quietly tells her “Be safe out there. Okay.” she smiles and nods.

She steps up to Peter, and cups his cheek, the emotionless expression melts into a smile that has a tinge of sadness and fear that he's trying desperately to hide.

She smiles kisses his forehead “I love you ребёнок паук. I'll be back before you know it.” She doesn't use the word 'promise' but she wants to.

In a move that surprises her, his face becomes one of determination, “If something happens... they won't know what hit them.” It's almost a shock to hear the absolute resolve in his voice.

“I believe you. ’John Wick'” She not sure how to respond to that, she doesn't want him to lose that innocent spark he has kept in spite of all the terrible things that have happened to him.

She watches as his smile is fleeting, almost gone before it fully forms on his face.

She was wrong earlier, that look is much worse, than the emotionless look.

She watches as he takes a deep breath and the look is gone and his bright look is back, but somewhat dimmed, he hugs her and whispers, “I love you to, королева мама паук.”

She steps back and raising the watch she open the portal and steps through.

The room is empty; she takes a deep breath, and reaches inside her, for the ice queen she needs to complete the mission.

It's time for the Black Widow to come out, and mama spider to step back.

By the time the other Romanoff steps though the portal she is ready.

Romanoff looks slightly surprised. At the version of Natasha who greets her. “Maybe you are not completely weak after all.” she turns and steps back through the portal, Natasha follows.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I got a little 'in the weeds' on this chapter.
> 
> Peter and Sam had a lot to talk about.
> 
> I'm aware that Peter's Spider-sense might not work like that,  
> but there are spider people who's spider-sense has flashes of future events so I don't find it to far fetched.

As the portal closes, Peter deflates; his worries have been getting steadily worse as they got closer to this point. Except now, all he can do is wait, and hope, that his fears are unfounded.

“Peter, do you want to come talk now?” Sam said he'd been watching him closely ever since they entered the room.

It worries him that Peter seems to suggest, he will extract revenge if something were to happen to Natasha.

He can't say it surprises him, given the life they lead, the very name 'avengers' meaning to avenger something or someone.

However, he like Natasha, who was not as good at hiding her expression earlier, doesn't want to see Peter go down that dark path.

He suddenly thought of that line from Star Wars 'Fear is the path to the dark side.' he would say it, but that is something that Peter and Natasha do, sometimes Stark or Bucky will join in, but it would feel weird to try with Peter, especially right now.

“No, but let’s do it anyway.”

Sam can see he's hiding his emotions behind humor. It works for a while, but eventually they need _proper_ expression or they can cause an explosion. “Lead the way. Mikhail Baryshnikov.” He figured using the name a modern famous ballet might help him.

“Hey, don't mock 'Misha' he's awesome.” Peter says slightly smiling.

“Personal idol?”

“No, maybe if I was going to become a ballet dancer, but it's not what I want to do. While I do love doing ballet, getting lost in the music, feeling of working with someone to create a story through movements. I love making Natasha happy more.”

“That's very important to you? Making others around you happy, even to the detriment of yourself.” Sam isn't a fan of starting this before they get to his office, but he knows he will need to maximize his time.

Peter will eventually shut down, so Sam will have tread carefully until Natasha is back safe and then they can both work on getting Peter to open up.

“How is wanting to make others happy, a detriment?” Peter said it like a question but Sam who's spent years working with vets, and been around Peter for a year knows how smart he is.

No, Peter is feeling Sam out, trying to find the right answer to whatever question he might have. Sam's not sure if he's even aware he's doing it.

“It's normally not, but if it because more important for others to be happy, then your own happiness it can become detrimental.

“What if your happiness is in making others happy?”

“That is a truly worthy goal to have, but eventually your happiness has to come into play or you risk losing yourself.”

“I don't understand.”

“Okay, here is an extreme example. One person is in a relationship with another, but the other person is abusing them, because it makes him or her happy. Should that first person stay in the relationship?”

“No.”

“Why? They are making the other person happy. Shouldn't the first person, be happy that the other person is happy?”

“Are you trying to say that Natasha is abusing me, that my family is abusing me?”

Sam knows he's made Peter uncomfortable, “No, and you know I don't mean that.” he said it softly to not sound like a reprimand. “No, I'm simply pointing out that the simple answer of ‘I'm happy to make others happy’ isn't right. There is nothing wrong with wanting to make those you care and love happy. But you have to balance that with taking time to make yourself happy. Your moms will agree with that.” They had entered his office and Peter stopped to look around. “What, is something wrong?”

“No, I'm just looking for the couch I'm supposed to lie on. If you want I can lie on the wall or the ceiling that would be interesting I lie on the ceiling while you look up at me to talk.”

Sam can tell Peter is trying to deflect. “Or we can just sit in these chairs and talk regularly.”

“But that's boring.” Peter knows he's whining, but he's uncomfortable and unlike when he talks to Natasha, Sam might not like Peter laying on him.

Natasha likes to keep him close to her when he talks about the stuff that bothers him, just like when he convinces her to talk to him.

Except he knows that what she talks to him about, is more as an example for him, and not for her to unburden herself.

“Nothing wrong with being 'regular' every once in a while.” Sam decides to get the conversation back on track; he's let Peter deflect long enough. “So, what do you want to talk about?”

“How bout those Mets, you think they'll make the playoff this year. Weathers been nice, I plan on going out this afternoon do some spider-manning.”

Sam ignores the Mets part and focuses on the spider-man part. “I noticed that you haven't been patrolling as much this week. Why?”

“A guy can't take a break? Besides I did do some patrolling this week.”

“Yes a break is great; we all want you to take more breaks sometimes. However, taking a break means relaxing and you have not been relaxing. Have you.”

“I did yesterday.” Peter said it quietly.

Sam knows he needs to tread carefully; Peter is near a breaking point. “I know I heard I'd like to see you guys' performance.” Peter raised an eyebrow that so perfectly copied Natasha from earlier, that he had to keep from laughing, ' _like mother, like son' indeed_. “What, a guy can't like ballet? I'll have you know, I enjoy dancing and watching others dance. It incredible watching them flow across the stage. Would you be okay, if I asked FRIDAY to let me some of those videos your moms get to see?”

“Uh I guess, but I don't think I'm that good.”

“That is not what everyone has told me.”

“They have to say that.”

“Somehow, I doubt, that if Natasha didn't think you were good, she would smile, when she mentions, when you both go do your ballet thing.”

Peter shows the first real smile Sam's seen for the last couple of days.

“Do you want to talk about last night?” Sam doesn't really want to talk about it anymore then Peter does, hearing the recording was tough for him, he has come to care for the kid as much as the rest of them. However, he has a duty to help him, and he takes his duty as seriously as Peter does.

“No, but that's why I asked to talk to you.” The smile is gone, in its place is a deep sadness and a bit of fear. “I don't know why I'm reacting the way I am, I, Natasha has gone on more difficult missions. Yet, this one, it, I can't get over this fear, I'm scared, I'm really scared I'll lose Natasha.”

Sam can see his close to crying, he starting to go back to the nightmare. “Peter, hey, Peter, why don't we, start at the beginning, maybe we can figure out when it started and that should help us to relieve it.” Sam knows that only when Natasha gets back, will this current crisis be over, but what about next time? No before it gets worse, they need to figure out what is causing it.

“So, last week I was taking Pyotr back home. As I was coming back, one of the other Peters told me they had made contact with a world that the spider person is Natasha Romanoff. They had contacted her and she was coming to see what other spider people were like. I was so excited, came back and told Natasha right way. She agreed to come with me to meet her. She said my _punishment_  would be to train extra hard the next day.” Peter smiles when he say it, they all know how much he love to train with Natasha.

“When we got there, they met, but the other Natasha, her code name is Black Spider she was, uh, standoffish, I guess. I introduced myself to her in Russian, but she wasn't happy. I noticed how much the black spider didn't like Natasha. When the other Natasha said she was going to go back to her world. Natasha, my, uh our Natasha asked to join her. That's when I got really nervous, almost scared. I didn't want her to go, I asked if I could go with her, but she sent me home.” Peter started to speak softer with each word.

Sam could see it was starting to affect him again. “Okay, do you know why you reacted that way? Out of all of us, your spider-sense notwithstanding, Natasha is the best at knowing if or when, something is wrong.” It made Sam think of something. “Could it have been your spider-sense?”

If there was ever a light bulb moment Sam would swear it had just happen. Peter thought for a second, and then it was as if, he was hit with an electrical shock.

“Oh my god, your right, I don't notice before because it's so soft, but it was my spider-sense.” Peter looks up, scared, “Does that mean I was right, something is going to happen to Natasha, what do we do, we have to warn her...”

Sam needed to calm Peter down before he hyperventilates. “Peter, Peter, calm down, if your spider-sense thought she was real danger, don't you think it would have been far stronger? You've said that it will warn you of those you care about being in danger, right?”

“Yeah but what if...”

“Peter, Natasha just left, let’s figure out if she's in trouble before we go storming the castle. You know she doesn't like it when we try to rescue her. Especially if she doesn't need it.” Sam put his hand on Peter's shoulder, not that he knew it would do any good, but it might help to ground him.

He watched as Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then another one. When Peter opened them, Sam was relieved to see that Peter wasn't going to run off. “Let's see if it really your spider-sense. Let’s do this, imagine if it was me or Steve on the trip, what do you feel?”

“Are you saying, you think I don't care as much about you, as I do Natasha?”

“Peter, I _know_ you don't care as much for me or Steve as you do for Natasha or your Aunt May...” Sam held up his hand when Peter looks hurt and is about to say something. “Wait, listen I'm not saying you don't care about us _at all_. I'm just saying that you care _more_ for Natasha and May then you do me and Steve. That's _not_ a bad thing. We don't go around kissing you and telling you we love you... No, I'm _not_ going to start doing that.” Sam knowing, that Peter was about to tell him to start doing it, as a joke.

“So think, imagine that me or Steve are on the mission right now what do you feel.” Sam watches as Peter closes his eyes. Sam not completely knowing how Peter's powers works isn't sure if this will work, but from what Peter has told them of how his spider-sense works. It might.

“I feel my spider-sense gets stronger, but my apprehension, is gone.” Peter looked up, with a shock, and sad face. “I'm sorry; I do care about you and Steve.”

Sam isn't surprised that Peter feels bad about not caring about him as much as he thinks he should. “Peter like I said, it’s not a bad thing that you care for your moms more than us. So your 'sense' is saying that if I or Steve had gone on this mission then we would be hurt?”

“Uh, yeah I guess, but doesn't that mean that Natasha could still be hurt?”

“Maybe, or maybe your 'spider-sense' is just reacting to your anxiety. That might also explain why you are having such an extreme response to this, your fear of losing Natasha, increased by the low-level anxiety your spider-sense is causing you. Plus your worry about having a nightmare last night made your nightmare worse. Also, since it warns of danger, maybe the nightmare was part of it; FRIDAY said your nightmare was causing your stress level to be dangerously high, maybe it saw you were in danger from that?”

“But, then wouldn't it be gone? I had my nightmare. If the danger is past then why is my spider-sense still there?”

“Maybe, but Natasha hasn't finished the mission yet, am I correct in assuming that if she has to stay overnight, that you will worry about another nightmare?”

“I wo... uh I, maybe, yeah I might.” Peter started to say he wouldn't have a nightmare, but they both know he might.

“I assume you can't contact her to see how it's going?”

“No, I checked, if Natasha uses the watch to open a portal then FRIDAY can relay a message to here, otherwise no.”

“Okay, so you take your fear of what might happen to Natasha who's on a mission that we can't back her up on, with your fear of nightmares because of your fears, add to your spider-sense warning you that Natasha might be in danger, which is a given as she's on a dangerous mission. You have the recipe for a pretty extreme nightmare.” Sam can see that Peter is starting to feel guilty about having very real fears.

He needs to try to stop it. “Have I ever told you I get some pretty bad nightmares myself?” When Peter shakes his head no, he continues, “Yeah, I get nightmares, sometimes it's of my old partner, my best friend in the service, he was shot down and I couldn't get to him. Sometimes I'm back at the airport in Germany, Rhodey dies instead of gets hurt, and I have to live with the guilt of causing a man I consider a close friend to die. Sometimes I wake up sure; I'm still in that prison. I swear I can still hear the ocean and feel the room rock slightly, or the loud clunk of the prison doors closing.”

Peter gets up and steps over to Sam “Can I... Can I give you a hug; you look like you need it.”

“This one time...” Sam couldn't help but think of the images as he spoke of them but he can also see that Peter needs a hug, and since his favorite huggers are not here, he'll do it.

Peter wraps his arms around Sam, but it doesn't last long, then Peter goes back to his chair.

“Thank you. I told you that, because we all have nightmares I know you have helped Natasha and your aunt when they have them. So do the rest of us, we all help each other when it happens. But the point I'm trying to make is there is no reason to feel shame for something you can't control. Having a nightmare isn't something you can control.” Sam waited until Peter had some time to process it.

“You can't control your nightmares; in fact, I would be worried if you didn't have nightmares given how much shit you've had in your life.” Sam knew what Peter will say, based on his smirk.

“Language.”

Sam had to laugh he even has Steve's mannerism down, “You have been spending too much time around Stark... Yes, you can take it as a compliment.”

Sam glanced at the clock seeing that two hours had passed. “I think we should stop here for now. We made a lot of good progress but it can take a lot out of you. You may not feel it now, but here in a bit you might feel worn out. I know you plan on going out patrolling today, but if you don't feel up to it, don't. It's better to not push it, then go out and possibility make a mistake. You might go see if Pepper is around here, she gives much better hugs then I do. Don't worry if it feels like we didn't get anything accomplished, it will take more than one time feel better. When Natasha gets back, if you want maybe we can do this more often, I know I would feel better if we did.”

“I, yeah okay, I'll see, I do feel better, now that I think I understand why I've been so stressed out this week. I know it takes time. I, uh I do have a question, something that has been bothering me all week.”

“Go ahead.”

“Why did Natasha go on this mission, she doesn't need to, I know she said she wants to see someone like her with my powers, but I don't understand why. I know she's planning to help train the other spider people like me who don't have training, but she wouldn't need to know how the black spider's powers work, would she?”

“Honestly?” When Peter nods, “I have no doubt that is the reason; she thinks she's doing it, but... Natasha would kill me, if she heard me say this, but I think subconsciously she's a little jealous. She's met someone like her that is, in a way, more a 'mom' then she is, just be virtue of having the same powers you do. I think she wants to see what makes the other Natasha tick. Natasha never really had someone like you, in her life. Sure, she spends time with Clint's kids but it's not the same, plus you both share the spider theme. She's human who wants to keep you to herself, well she knows you need, your aunt May and Tony.”

Peter who has his head down, processing what Sam is saying looks up and adds “Okay, that makes sense, when I first met Pyotr, I was jealous that his Natasha was his biological mother, then I felt really guilty because he doesn't have her anymore. Even now, I find myself wanting to keep her to myself. Then I feel guilty, she's helping him... She plans on helping all the avengers there to process their loss.”

Sam not at all surprised at what Peter is saying, continues “You know, that she wouldn't have done, it if it wasn't for you. You helped her to become the person she is today. She will be the first to tell you, that she's a better person because of you. Also you shouldn't feel guilty for feeling that way, it's human nature. As long as you realize it, and don't let it control your actions. There is nothing wrong with feeling that way.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

As Natasha looks around, they are back near the base. *Where is the meeting?*

*West coast of Canada, rumors the Russians have been training and arming extreme hate groups on the west coast to create chaos, so they can invade. We will fly the Quinjet to Washington and sneak across the border, and have to wait for the agent to make contact. They will give us training camp coordinates and names of the groups taking part.*

*Russia is in control of Canada?*

*Yes, It almost caused the cold war to turn into full on world war.*

*So, there is still a cold war between United States and the Soviet Union?*

*Yes, I take it’s over on your world?*

*Yes, the United States won the Soviet Union broke up. The world isn’t peaceful but _that_ threat is mostly gone.*

*Interesting, but ultimately information not needed, for now.*

*True, any additional information about the contact that was not in the packet you sent?*

*No, you know all that I know.*

*Fine, let’s get this over with.*

Natasha walked on to a familiar plane. The Quinjet is similar but not exactly, the same as the one she's used to. She walks over to the co-pilot seat. She watches Romanoff takes the pilot’s seat and starts the warm up sequence. Natasha grabs the checklist that is in the same spot in her universe. She starts to go down it. It's both surreal and familiar to be here.

They complete the checklist and take off; Natasha looks over at Romanoff in surprise when they turn more southwest then west.

Romanoff noticing the look let her know *We are going to head southwest, for a while then turn back west. They have spies watching the base to see who leaves, that is why it's just you and I, my most of my team is in other places either completing missions or providing interference. This information is vital, there has already been two terrorist attacks and we have thwarted five. If we don't get that information the government will have no choice but to increase security, which will breed more hate groups that can be exploited.*

After a while, Romanoff looked over to see that Natasha had a concerned look. Since it was a long flight, she decided to ask why. *I’m worried about Peter; as I was leaving, he said something. It worries me.*

*He threaten revenge if anything happened to you.* Romanoff stated, she having seen how importance, Natasha is to her son. Romanoff would expect nothing less from the son of the Black Widow, biological or not.

*Not in so many words, but yeah, I’m just a little concerned. That’s all.*

*Isn’t your team also called, the Avengers?*

*Yes, but Peter is better than that.*

Romanoff elected not to say anything more.

The 4-hour trip was mostly in silence. When they land in upper Washington State, at a former SHIELD base, they proceed on foot to the border. As they both get closer, Natasha can see that Romanoff is getting apprehensive. Knowing how Peter’s spider-sense works, she asks *is something wrong? Is your spider-sense going off?*

*Spider-sense?*

*Yeah that’s what Peter and the others call their danger sense.*

*Oh no, I, it’s nothing like that, just a few bad memories.* Romanoff shook her head mentally she can’t/won’t let that memories take over.

*Oh, okay, well if you need to talk…* Natasha can tell that she’s not going to talk.

*No, we’re at the border, eye’s peeled.*

They both moved silently. They crossed the border that had no markings, on a overgrown path. They moved north slightly west. They hiked for 3 hours heading for the contact point 12 miles in.

When Natasha who's gut had been warning her of something wrong. She caught a glimpse of something reflecting, her mind in millisecond processed it as a rifle scope, she yelled “Sniper” as she dove to the side, but the round had been fired, her left side has a good size hole in it. Having perforated her spleen she was losing a lot of blood.

She had a second to lament that life seemed to like to shot her there, thinking back to having been shot in the same area when the winter soldier... Bucky was still HYDRA and sent to kill her protectee.

Romanoff who dropped as soon as she heard Natasha say it, quickly scrambled over to her, keeping low to the ground using the natural forest brush to hide them both, she sees the damage done, thinking quickly she shot some webbing to stem the blood lose.

Romanoff remembered a cabin buried in the underbrush she almost missed it, about 30 yard behind them.

She grabbed the back of Natasha's uniform and half carrying half dragging her through the brush she wants to carry her, given Romanoff's strength Natasha isn't heavy but with a sniper hunting for them she has to keep them low.

Romanoff is thankful that Natasha is smart enough to not make any sounds, she heard the grunt when Romanoff grabbed her but since then has been keeping as quiet as possible.

She feels her danger sense flare up and pulls Natasha closer to her, as the rifle round hit her back, ricocheting off her body armor.

She may have to someday thank Stark for increasing her body armor. She uses the time in between shots to get Natasha into the cabin.

She moving around the cabin trying to secure the doors and windows as best as possible. She then moves back to Natasha, she can see her skin is clammy and pale, the blood has stopped leaking out of the webbing, but there has to be internal bleeding, she digs out her med kit and grabs the IV line with two needles.

She knows enough science to know that they are genetically the same, with minor differences, not counting the spider bite, so Natasha shouldn't have any negative effects from her blood.

Using her finger she thumps the inter elbow of Natasha's arm, with so much blood lost her vain are harder to find. She is thankfully, able to get it first try.

Then she inserts the needle into her own arm, watching as the red liquid of life flows out of her arm into the blood starved body of Natasha.

Romanoff hopes that maybe what gives her, her healing abilities will work for Natasha.

Giving into her frustration, she quietly tells Natasha not to die or she will have a very angry spider power teen to deal with.

She tries to keep track of how much blood, she can't lose too much or she will be in as much trouble, plus the sniper is still out there.

\-----------------

Peter tracks to down Pepper to see if he could get a hug. When he found her, he didn't ask FRIDAY, he listen to see if he could distinguish the different heartbeats.

Not only did he read that everyone's heartbeat is different but FRIDAY uses them as another level of security screen

He can detect small differences between May and Natasha but he's spent a lot of time listening to them.

It helps to calm him more then the Tai Chi but he knows it's a little weird so he does the Tai Chi, since it does help a lot.

He founds her in her tower office, which is actually the first place he went, as he got close he could hear a heartbeat in there, so he knocked.

He heard Pepper tell him to come in, FRIDAY had told her, he was the other side of the door.

Pepper smiles at him when he walks in she's on the phone talking to someone, he in politeness doesn't try to listen he pulls out his phone to check some stuff online.

He reviews his program he created to find crime, in queen. Checked his social media, he, sometimes feels like an old man in that he is rarely on any social media apps any more.

After a short amount of time. She hangs up and turns her attention to Peter, he's distracted by his phone so she watches him a few moments.

FRIDAY had shown him walking towards her office he had his head tilted like he was listen for something, it made FRIDAY curious.

She said that Peter might be in need of a hug.

FRIDAY doesn't normally listen when Sam's in his office, she does believe in patient doctor confidentiality but Peter is family and both FRIDAY and Karen are worried about him.

When Peter looks up, he blushes that Pepper has been watching him, he watches as she gets up and walks around sits in the chair next to his in front of the desk.

“How did your talk with Sam go? Can you talk about it or is all secret?”

“Well I assume it _would be_ secret but I didn't realize until I left, neither Sam nor I engaged Privacy mode. I'm sure FRIDAY knows everything. It's okay, I didn't reveal any deep dark secrets, unless you count that I guess, I don't care for Sam and Steve as much as my _moms”_

“Well, that explains why she told me you might need a hug.”

“You know me, I can always use a hug from one of my moms.” he said smiling.

She got up and motioned him up as well, he gets up and she pulls him to her. They stay like that, for a while.

“I wanted to know, FRIDAY showed me when you were walking towards the office, were you trying to listen to something?”

Peter looks down and blushes again. “This is embarrassing... I was listening for your heartbeat.”

“My heartbeat?”

“Yeah, everyone's heartbeat is different, I can hear differences between May and Natasha, but I was trying to see if I could 'track' you from your heartbeat. It wasn't a really good test, because I assumed that you would be here. So it was less tracking and to see if I can hear your heartbeat.”

“So, can you?”

“Uh, I don't know, yours still sounds like most everyone else.”

“Well, I have time, you want to listen?” In the list of things Pepper thought she would be doing today, allow her quasi-son to listen to her heart so he can tell it's her, wasn't on the list.

Except she really enjoys spending time with him especially when she doesn't have anything pressing.

Plus he's powers always fascinated her. Of all the Avengers only Wanda and Peter have actual 'powers.'

Steve is an enhanced human sure, but only slightly beyond peak human limits and the rest are either technologically enhanced or a god.

“Uh, it feels kinda weird, maybe later, we can watch a movie or something, I can concentrate then while the movie is playing. I've never just stood with someone and listen, even with Natasha and May, they are usually holding me for whatever reason...” Peter not wanting to make Pepper mad.

Realizing that Peter was a little embarrassed she relented, besides it is a little weird to do that. “I'm sorry Peter your right, it is a little weird, I just like learning more about your abilities. I wouldn't mind watching movie with you this evening.”

“What would you like to watch?” his smile turned into a slight smirk “ _Top Gun_?”

Pepper just laughed, and kissed his forehead. “No, I good on that, I have gotten 'my need for speed fixed.'” she laughed again at the grimace that Peter makes. “No? I'm not as good as you and Natasha at that stuff.”

“It takes a lot of practice like I would have said 'it's lost that loving feeling for me.' Yours wasn't bad... for a beginning.” Peter said smiling.

“Okay Siskel and Ebert.” at his blank look, she sighs and adds. “They were movie critics. Pretty famous ones.”

“Oh cool.” He looked happy to learn that.

“Come on youngen I already feel old enough, let's go see if we can feed your bottomless tank.”

“Oh, it's okay, you don't hav...” Peter started to say when Pepper turned around and gave him her 'mom' look.”

“Yes, mom.”

She smiled and looking up she said, “FRIDAY mark the calendar, today my 'mom' look worked.”

With humor in her voice FRIDAY said “Noted. However the real test will be if it works on the Boss.”

“One step at a time.”

“What do you want to eat, Peter? And nothing is not an answer.”

“uh, whatever you want... whatever is easiest?” She gave him the look again.

“okay, will do some sandwich, I'll let you off the hook this time, cause I proud that your trying to learn to ask for stuff.” She turns to him and places a hand on either shoulder. “I know we keep saying, we really want to make sure you know 'you are NOT a burden' and we want to help you and do things for you like you go out of your way to do things for us.” When Peter shows his surprise “Yes, baby, we see how you do things for us. We notice, and while we love it, we would also love to do thing for you to.”

“Did you talk to Sam?”

Pepper could see he was starting to get a little upset. “No, why?”

“That was the first thing he talked to me about. I love making you guys happy, it makes me happy. Why is that a problem...” Peter is almost on the verge of tears.

“Oh baby, come here.” Pepper pulls him into another hug. “Peter, nobody's saying you can't keep making us happy, just let us make you happy as well. If you don't know what that is besides making others happy then we can have fun finding out. This isn't something you have to stop doing now. It takes time to change something like that. Being a little selfish is okay. Let's do this, tell me what you want on your sandwich.”

“uh I don't know, whatever is easiest.”

“Nope, we have turkey, ham, roast beef, and chicken, they are all equally easy to make. Close your eyes and tell me what you want.” Pepper stood next to Peter with her hand on his shoulder to give support, he is now sitting on the bar stools at the kitchen island. “It's okay, what do your taste buds crave right now? When you think of what the food will taste like what do you taste?”

“All of them, can I have all of them?” Peter says, hesitantly.

“Yes, that sounds good, I might have a little of each of them to. See, you choose for yourself, but since I will have some to, it's like you helped me, see baby steps.” Pepper smiled as she moved over to the fridge to pull out the ingredients.

Knowing what would help him feel better “you can come help me make these if you want.” She watched as he almost leaped over the counter to help her.

She should say something about leaping over furniture but she's not worried about it right now.

They have a good time standing at the counter telling jokes, quoting movies and making several sandwiches that she will get him to eat.

When their done they put the food way and sit at the island while he distracted eats most of the food. She smiles not just at how open he is and happy is he is to talk about everything.

They are talking about SI's latest projects, she going to have him join her when she does the rounds.

He's better at helping to translate the tech speak then Tony ever was, and he a lot of times has ideas about the projects.

So not only is it something both Pepper and Peter like to do, but the most of the other scientist like when he's there, no just for his insight but his bright inquisitive personality makes you feel good.

“Okay what are your plans today?” They were both full and happy.

“I think I'm going to take a nap and later plan on going out to patrol. I'll be home around the time May gets here. Then we have a movie to watch.”

“Sounds good, I have a special assignment for you when we watch the movie... You have to choose the movie. Something you want to see, not what you think I might want to see. Okay”

“Okay, I have a couple of ideas.”

“Great, go get sleep baby genius, mama boss has some busy work she can do.” She said kissing him on the forehead.

“Okay, _just Pepper_ ”. Peter says getting up he kisses her cheek and heading to his room.

“Smart ass,” She smiling, says loud enough for him to hear. Which she knows he does when she hears him laugh.

When Peter reaches his room, he tells FRIDAY to darken the room, then without doing anything besides falling into his bed.

Sam was right he does feel worn out, not just from talking to him but from last night.

He falls asleep. Thankfully he's sleep is nightmare less and he gets honest refreshing sleep.

\------------

When Peter wakes up a few hours later, he is well rested. He gets up and asks FRIDAY what's happening.

He decides to put his uniform on, he's feeling good and it has been to long since he was out patrolling.

He sees Pepper in the hall way he hugs her and tells her he's going to be out patrolling. She reminds him to be careful and call if he needs help.

Since training with Natasha and the other avengers, his skills have increased dramatically and he's learning to call before he gets in to far over his head.

She reminds him that Tony is back and in his lab. So he can help if need be. FRIDAY had already told Peter that, as well as Bruce is in his lab. Clint still isn't back yet. And Natasha isn't back yet either or he would know.

Peter doesn't dwell on that. The worry and his spider-sense is still there quietly in the back of his mind. Since he knows it's there, he's ignoring it unless something changes.

He steps out onto the window of the building looking back to make sure FRIDAY gets it closed, he greets Karen.

Then leaps shouting joyously as his web wings come out to allow to glide until he low enough to the other surrounding buildings to shot out a line and start his swing.

Even after all this time, the thrill, the rush of seeing the ground coming up, speeding along until his line pulls him up, fighting against gravity until he lets go of the line to shot another out onto the next building.

He swings is way to Queens, and perching on one of his preferred spots he has Karen scan for trouble on the built-in apps that monitor all emergency bands.

He moves off and just randomly heads in a direction listen to his spider-senses and his enhanced senses for trouble.

It has lead him to a few purse snatchers. A poorly attempted mugging.

Along the way he helped 3 people find places. He was asked for about 5 pictures which he gets a big kick out of.

After few hours he's about to start heading back when his senses let him know of a situation about a block away. He heads in that direction.

To find a red headed woman surrounded by 3 men, with weapons. They intend to rape her.

He drops in front of them scaring everyone there, “Hey now, no, means no. We don't play that stuff here.” these types of situations always make him edger.

He has a special dislike for rapist. He webs one to the wall, but the leader decides he doesn't want to go to prison, he raises his handgun and pointing it at the woman, he figures if he shots the woman he can get away.

Peter sees were the weapon is pointed and moves to protect her, but the shot goes off and he feels a white hot burning sensation go across his upper arm.

He turns and in growing rage he webs the weapon away from the guy then leaps fist raised realizing at the last second how much power he has, pulls back and delivers a blow that causes the man to fly back landing and sliding 5ft.

Peter webs the guy to the ground and see the last guy running he makes long leap and lands on him throwing him not nearly as hard against the wall he webs him there.

Karen who has been silent so not to distract him informs him that the police have been called and all three are still alive.

Its then that Peter smells blood, he turns a runs back to the woman, fearing the worst.

As he gets closer he see her blood spilling on the ground, flashbacks of his dream hit him hard and he starts to hyperventilate.

Realizing what has happening Karen starts to talk to Peter, she is contacting FRIDAY, they see that the hospital that May works at is the closest. “Peter, I need you to wake up, Peter, we need to get her to a hospital.” Peter having spent a long time with Karen trusts her to help him.

He takes quick deep breath, and says “Thank you Karen, active the bandage webs.” They are a specialized webbing that are sterile, the inner part is coated with a painkiller and a blood clotting agent as well as an antibacterial agent, which makes it useful for treating wounds regardless of size. He shots the webbing gently on her wounds.

He as gently as possible picks her up, the ambulance is to far away, Karen knowing what he's doing has already plotted the course, he runs up the wall doing what he can to keep the woman from being jarred to much.

When he reaches the roof, he runs leaps to the next roof within 30 seconds he has landed at the emergency room doors.

As he runs in, the staff used to seeing this kind of thing, rush a gurney over to him, they help him lay her gently down on it.

He repeats what Karen tells him about the GSW upper shoulder, bullet still in her, handgun looked to be a 45 ACP.

The staff will later note that Spider man, who is usually more lively, even in serious situations was off, like he was in shock.

When one of the nurses came up to see if he needed his arm checked, that's when he remembered he had been grazed, he mutters “No thanks” and goes out the emergency room doors. He jumps up and climbs up to the hospital roof.

That is were Karen directed him.

\-------------------

May is just finishing up her shift, when her phone goes off, it's the special emergency tone Tony had set up for her, she quickly grabs it and see a message from Karen.

_Peter stopped an attempted rape, woman was red head, she was shot, Peter is panicking in route to your hospital, will have him go to the roof._

May immediately took of for the stairs she was only 2 floors from the roof. She sprints out the roof doors. Thankful that nobody seems to be around.

She gets another message seconds later _He's on his way up, I have taken care of the cameras, area is clear_.

As she finish reading it she sees Peter leap onto the roof, she rushes over to him, she can see his not aware of what he's doing.

“Karen retract his mask please.” She says out loud and watches is he's panicked face is revealed, his eyes are almost glossy.

She gently steps up to him, and softly whispers “Peter, baby, can you hear me?” she slowly reaches out and cups his cheek running her thumb along his cheekbone.

Peter becomes aware that he can hear May's heartbeat, he feels her hand on his cheek and he can hear her talking to him.

When he looks at her, he starts crying, the stress of the situations has broken him, she gathers him up into her arms and just holds him as tight as she can, rubbing her hand up and down his back.

Whispering in his ear, “Shh, it's okay, you did good, baby, shhh, it's okay. I'm proud of you. It's going to be okay.” She just rocks him, as he cries so hard he's shaking.

All he can see is a distorted mix of his nightmares.

May knows she needs to get him back to the tower, she felt the bullet graze on his arm, she knows his enhanced healing will take care of it.

His mental and emotional wounds need tending to.

She leans back and places both hands on his face to get his attention. “Peter?” she softly says his name couple of times until he's looking at her. “I need you to go to the alley and change, then wait for me, Happy is coming to pick me up, we will come get you. Okay? Baby, I need to let me know you heard me, leave your ear piece in okay.”

Peter nods and he steps away his mask reforms, he steps over to the edge looking down he jumps, even after all this time, it still causes her heart to jump as well, she can't help but run to the edge and looks down to make sure he's okay, she breathes a sigh of relief, he's swinging away, so he can turn around and find a secluded spot to change.

May doesn't need to ask Karen to help, she's already using, with FRIDAY's help, all the local cameras they can access to make sure nobody is around.

They are also making sure any footage of what happened on the roof and in the alley are scrubbed clean.

As May moves towards the roof access door she gets a message from FRIDAY

_Happy is picking him up now, will meet you at the usual spot. Jane Doe checked in GSW to upper shoulder, no evidence of rape, is expected to make full recovery. Police have picked up perpetrators, one has several broken bones and a concussion, video of the attack has been uploaded._

She breaths another sigh of relief the woman will be fine. She says a very quick goodbye saying she got a text she's needed at home.

She moves as quickly as she can. She almost breaks out into a run when she spots Happy's car, he steps out and opens the back door for her.

As she looks over she can see Peter's not seeing anything, she gets his attention and pulls him to her, rocking him back and forth, he's crying again. She is again holding as tightly as possible.

Overhead, out of sight, Tony has one of his suits follow the car, he doesn't expect trouble, but he needs to do something, to feel like he's helping.

FRIDAY and Karen have been keeping him and Pepper up to date since they contacted May.

Tony watched the video from Peter's suit and watched as the man tried to kill the woman in hopes of getting away.

The first place the suit went was to the crime scene. The police were already processing it. Tony's not sure what he would have done if they had not been there yet.

He knows it wouldn't have been good.

As they get into the private garage, Happy pulls up as close the elevators as possible. May and Peter who has calmed down, get out.

Happy who also stepped out of the car, gently grabs Peter and pulls him into a short hug. He lets go and watches them walk to the private elevator that FRIDAY has waiting for them.

May has her arm around Peter the whole way up, FRIDAY is also silent.

When the doors open, but Tony and Pepper are there waiting. They both pull him into a hug, needing to reassure themselves that he's okay, at least physically.

Peter endures the others hovering, but Tony can tell he needs to burn off the adrenaline, the anger. His panic has long since subsided, now he has energy he needs to burn off. Pepper and May also notice.

“Go, work it off Peter the training room is empty and FRIDAY is getting the robots in place.” Tony says. He understands. He watches as Peter walks away still in his suit, the wound has also long since healed it will be tender until at least morning. Shortly after the elevator doors have closed Tony looks up and says “FRI?”

“Blowing off steam protocol is in effect.” It's a program, that means that the robots will be set for maximum defense and minimal offense.

FRIDAY, and in Peter's case Karen, watch extra close to make sure they don't get hurt if something throws off their concentration.

They watch as Peter walk... no he stalks into the room and leaps at the first robot, he's scream of rage is, almost terrifying to hear.

He leaps with deadly efficiency He doesn't bother with his web shooters.

After that first rage filled scream he's been unnaturally silent, all three are thinking that the silence is worse than the scream.

Clint and Sam walk into the room they had come back from an errand. They had been informed of what happened by FRIDAY, they watched the screen both a little unnerved as well as May, Tony and Pepper.

“He moves so much like Natasha it's scary. Every hit is calculated to do the most damage. If those had been anything besides vibranium enhanced robots they would have been destroyed.” Clint says after studying how he moves, and having known Natasha the longest.

After almost an hour FRIDAY says “Karen has informed me that Peter's adrenaline is wearing off and his movement are starting to get sloppy we both believe he is about done.”

Suddenly the robots shut off, they see Peter in the middle of the floor on his hands and knees his shoulders shaking.

Clint is already moving. “Let me get him. I know how to approach Natasha, when she gets this way. I'll bring him back here. Word of advice, what we saw _was_ scary but he did the right thing by taking it out on the robots. I saw the video of the attack from earlier, he's still in control, he's still the same sweet boy that he's always been.”

Clint slowly noisily walks, into the training room. The robots have been put away, smaller robots are currently cleaning the floor of the debris that was created. He movers over to Peter and sits down in front of him. Peter's tears have stopped falling and he had leaned back and is now sitting in the middle of the floor his head down. “Peter?”

“Their afraid of me.” It wasn't a question.

“Why do you say that squirt?” Clint asks he needs to see where Peter's head is at.

“Because I could tell that FRIDAY had her camera on me the whole time and I know May Pepper and Tony would be watching... and lastly because I scared myself.”

“Pete, we've known you are a powerful person for a long time. To answer your question, no they are not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of you. And I guarantee that Natasha isn't afraid of you. Despite all that anger, the rage, you still controlled yourself. I watched what happened, and having been on the receiving end of one of your hits, that guy got off easy. Had it been me, he would have been dead.” Clint got up and walked over holding out a hand to help Peter up, they both know he doesn't need help, but Clint does it to show he's not afraid.

When he finishes pulling up Peter he wraps his arm around his shoulder, careful of the still healing wound. “How's the upper arm, Pete?”

“It's fine.”

“Uh huh. Come on you need to eat, and take a shower.” As they move out of the training room towards the elevators, Clint added, “Got to say, those were some sick wicked moves. Your mom is going to be proud.”

“No, she won't, she doesn't want me to learn, how to kill.” Peter says sadly looking up at Clint.

“Your mom would love it, if you didn't need to learn how to kill, but she's to much a realist to not want you to learn. She would rather you defend yourself or someone innocent to your full abilities, then die.”

“It's better to have it, and not need it, then to need it, and not have it.” Peter says quietly.

“A sad unfortunate fact in this world. Of course we want you to exhaust every option, before you get to that point. Because once it happens, you can't undo it, and it stays with you. It changes you in ways you can't even know.”

Peter and Clint walked to the elevator that opened automatically for them, FRIDAY took them to the penthouse.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Natasha awakens when she hears noises around the door, she feels weak, given she was shot she’s not surprised about that.

The fact that she is awake however is a surprise she looks over to see Romanoff next to her, the IV line running from her arm to Romanoff's.

She starts to reach up to remove it, knowing that Romanoff can only loss some much blood, before she's as bad off as Natasha is. Romanoff looks over whispers *No, not yet, I can give a little more, I've been keeping track*

Natasha having no reason not to trust her, lets it go. She hears the sound again, looking over at Romanoff, she is listening to the sounds, around the building they are in.

After a few minutes Romanoff digs out a roll of medical tape and gauze first she takes the needles out of both arms, helping Natasha use her other hand to hold a piece of gauze on the entry point while Romanoff uses a piece of tape and gauze to cover her own exit point, then she places a piece of tape on the gauze allowing Natasha to pull her hand away.

Romanoff motions for her to stay, as she gets up and silently walks to the door, she pulls out her sidearm, attaches a suppressor.

Her head is tilted, Natasha knows she using her enhanced senses to detect where someone is at, that's the way Peter does it.

In a violent motion she pulls open the door and swiftly raises her handgun, and with two muffled reports, she places the shots. Natasha can hear a body hit the ground. Romanoff steps out to grab the body and pull it inside quietly closing the door again.

Natasha notices that Romanoff is acting off, she wobbles briefly before closing her eyes and shaking her head a quick back and forth. She then searches the body for anything useful. No identification, but some weapons and a radio, as well as some papers.

*Romanoff, are you okay?* Natasha whispers, she is worried that Romanoff gave her too much of her blood.

She's thankful of course, Natasha is realist enough to know she would not be alive now if Romanoff had not. But Natasha needs to know the situation if they can make a plan to get out. *What is the extraction plan?*

*There is no extraction plan, we still have to get the information.* Romanoff says, she pulls out some protein bars, she hands one to Natasha and opens the other Romanoff can tell she gave too much blood now she needs food to allow her healing to replenish it. The protein bars suck, but they work. Romanoff is listening to see if any other soldiers or KGB agents come in the area.

Since she had her senses trained outward she missed the almost silent trap door being open, and since her danger sense didn't detect a threat it didn't warn her.

However Natasha did see the trap door open and had drawn her firearm as well, just in case, when a little brown haired girl peered over the lip and looked at them, when she met Natasha's eye she smiled briefly.

Natasha feels like she know her, something about the girl seems hauntingly familiar. She did not feel a threat from the girl, so she quietly whispers Romanoff's name, causing her to look back when Natasha points to the back of the room where the trap door is. Natasha then beckoning the girl to come closer.

Romanoff whips around in surprise she did not detect the girl. She calms slightly her danger-sense has not go off.

However the girl does react whens she see Romanoff for the first time. Her eyes get wide and she lights up, in a way that once again, reminds Natasha, of someone.

“Oh my gosh, your Natasha Romanoff THE Black Spider. This is so cool, this is the best day ever.” The girl then blushes and covers her mouth giving a little squeak about the amount of noise. She hadn't shouted it, but it was very loud for how quiet the room had been, “Sorry” she whispered. She moves closer towards Romanoff, when she sees the dead body.

Natasha feeling maternal whispers, “Sweetie don't look over there, come over here, okay.” She watches as the little girl quietly walks over and sits closer to Romanoff.

Natasha has to hide a smile at how much the girl admired Romanoff.

“Sweetie what's your name?” she asks Natasha makes sure her voice is soft and light, she uses that voice when she spends time with the Barton children.

Now that the girl is closer she looks older than her size would suggest, she looks like she's 12, but up close her age seems closer to 15.

Natasha can see the girl doesn't trust her, and is confused as to why the two women look very similar.

“My name is Natasha too, I'm like her sister.” Not sure how to explain multiverse, multi earth theory, so she went for a simple explanation.

“My name is Peyton.”

“Hi, Peyton, what are you doing here?” Natasha still keeping her voice light.

“I'm looking for you... uh well whoever was supposed to come.” Peyton says, her voice gets small. Like she's not supposed to do it.

Natasha sees Romanoff stiffen and look back, she had been focused on the outside there are still people out there looking for them.

“Why are you looking for us, and how did you know about us?” Natasha asks quickly before Romanoff can do anything. Natasha's gut is telling her the girl can be trusted, and she still can't figure out why she looks so familiar.

“Uh, my uncle was the one you guys were supposed to meet. He had a bunch of information. But the KGB guys came and took him.” Peyton said, her voice getting small and quiet as she finishes.

Natasha can see she's fighting back tears. She has to stop herself from gathering the girl into her arms, not only is it the wrong time for mama spider to come out, but Peyton doesn't trust her.

Romanoff asks gruffly but Natasha can tell she's trying to modify her tone, she clearly picked up on the girl's infatuation. “Do you know if there is a copy of the information?”

Natasha wants to be mad, that that is the only question Romanoff has, but she knows that the mission comes first, it was something drilled into her just as much as it was Romanoff.

They watch as Peyton, takes a deep breath, her sadness her tears fades away, and she looks determined. Whispering, “Yes, he told me he left a copy on his computer, encrypted, just in case, he spent the day, away from the house, but he said if I didn't hear from him to come here, if someone was here that was safe to help, if not then to run and hide, and try to get back home.”

Natasha asks, “Back home?”

“Yeah, my parents originally came from New York, but they moved here to act as spies they used to be SHIELD, my dad's brother came with us, to watch me. He meet a woman here, and they got married. When my parents were killed, my uncle Ben wanted to send me back, I argued that I don't have any family there, so he reluctantly agreed. My aunt May who hated the Russians as much as the other people around her, she was part of the underground... The KGB killed her two years ago.”

As soon as Peyton said her aunt and uncle's names, it all clicked. “Hey, Peyton, can I ask what's your last name?”

Romanoff looked over at Natasha her own expression showing confusion. Which mirrored Peyton's expression. Nether were expecting this question.

Natasha already knows the answer before she says it, “Parker, Peyton Parker.”

This time Romanoff turned her head to look at Peyton putting the information together. She is this world's Peter Parker.

Natasha thinks back to the first time Peter told her about the multiverse, ' _some worlds I am not spider-man, or I am a girl_...' I guess sometimes it's both.

Peyton looks confused both women are looking at her strangely. “What, is something wrong?”

“No, sweetie, you remind me of someone that's all.” Natasha says smiling at her, a real smile now knowing why she's so comfortable around the girl.

Suddenly Romanoff whips her head around, looking toward the door. “We need to move soon, there are several men, heading in this direction.

Peyton gets up and heads towards the trap door, she opens it and climbs down, her head pops back up, and with a slight grin, says “Come with me if you want to live.” she says it with a pretty good terminator impression.

Natasha starts to get up, but has to bite her tongue from the pain, she can feel the tightness of her abdomen like there is pressure.

Romanoff gets up, also slowly reaches out a hand to help up Natasha. *The internal bleeding should have stopped now, I need to get the bleed your wound.*

Natasha doesn't say anything, she's not sure how she's able to be up and moving. However since there are more pressing issues she'll wait to ask later.

Romanoff helps her down the ladder. She quietly says *Take the child farther down, I'm going to pull the body down, so they don't find it. I will also leave a few surprises for anyone that comes looking.*

Natasha just nods, she reaches the bottom, far slower then she'd like, she wraps an arm around Peyton, ignoring the way the girl stiffens. “Come on, sweetie, guide me farther down, she is going to make sure they don't follow. She needs you to help me.”

It wasn't totally a lie, she does need help, but it also helps to keep Peyton from having to see what they have to do.

Peyton gently puts her arm around Natasha careful of the what Natasha had discovered earlier is webs, over her wound. They slowly shuffle down the small cramp hallway. After they are half way done, they both hear a body hit the ground. Natasha feels Peyton stop and start to turn around. She tightens her arm around her. “No, no, it's okay, she's just taking care of the evidence that we were there. She be here, before you can say 'I'll be back'” She finishes looking down to the little girl who's determined face is so similar to Peter her smile comes easy.

Peyton, gives a small smile when she hears Natasha's quote, which Natasha knew it would. They decided to wait. Natasha determined that they are far enough down that if anything happens they can get away easier

A short time later, they hear Romanoff moving down the hall, Natasha leans down, says “You can go check on her.”

Peyton almost runs towards the other woman, she knows that Romanoff isn't as friendly as her 'sister' but she still wants to check on her. Peyton had seen that Romanoff is hurt to.

Whispering quietly as she comes up on Romanoff “Are you okay?”

“Yes, child I'm fine, we need to move.” Romanoff says softer then she normally would.

They reach Natasha who's leaning against the wall, she's having a hard time breathing. Romanoff reaches an arm around Natasha and helps her up. “Child we need to move, lead the way.”

Peyton, turns and starts to head down the hall, when they come to a fork she takes the left. Another two more forks and about a mile, they come to another ladder. She starts to climb up, but Romanoff stops her, “Stay here, I'll check.”

Romanoff helps Natasha lean up against the wall, she can tell that Natasha is growing pale, she needs to bleed the wound so the pressure is released. She turns to Peyton “Should there be anyone up there?”

Peyton shakes her head no, her family is all gone now.

Romanoff slowly makes her way up the ladder and silently opens the trap door listening to her senses and her danger-sense. Both don't detect anything, she continues up and looks around it is a small one story house, not very modern due to the Russian's keeping a tight control on the populaces. She hears some people off in the distance but they are not searching, it sounds like some far off neighbors doing regular stuff.

She goes back to the trap door and lets them know it's safe. Peyton scrambles up the ladder and goes to the computer that was partially hidden.

Romanoff goes back down and helps Natasha climb the ladder.

As they climb up they hear a muffled bomb, they look at each other, Natasha doesn't know what Romanoff did, but she knows what she would do, she set the charge so that it would bury the house and hid all evidence of the trap door, at least for now.

It would take several days for the Russians to dig out the house. They plan to be long gone by then.

When they get to the top, they find Peyton still hard at work getting the computer to work. It is old and doesn't always start.

Romanoff helps Natasha into the bathroom setting her on the tub.

She turns to go talk to Peyton, “I need to help Natasha with her wound, do you have any first aid?” Peyton tells her where they keep the basic first aid kit.

This time she puts a little of her hypnotic ability into her voice, enough to reinforce what she's about to say. “Okay, I don't want you to go into the bathroom until we're done. Okay?”

Peyton just nods her head, her eyes wide. “if something happens I want you knock and go hide, okay child?” again another nod.

Romanoff is satisfied with the response and goes back to the bathroom and grabs the first aid kit. Not much can be used.

Romanoff looks at Natasha *I'm sorry, this is going to hurt, we don't have any good pain killers. I need to get the blood that has built up inside out before it gets bad. That should help you feel a lot better.*

*I know, just do it, I'll do my best to keep it down, so not to scare Peyton.*

Romanoff finds a clean wash rag and hands it to Natasha, she folds it into something thicker and bites down on it to muffle any noises made.

Romanoff takes a sterile scalpel out of her med kit and removes the webbing, some of the blood leaks out, which is why they are on the edge of the tub. Romanoff reaches up, but pauses looking into the eyes of Natasha.

Natasha just nods, bracing herself. She grunts as Romanoff using a bit of her strength to keep the cuts controlled and steady, trying to avoid causing any more damage than need be, as the cut gets wider, she reaches in to widen the hole, looking up to see the still quiet Natasha her eyes squeezed shut.

Romanoff is relieved, that her healing abilities seem to have helped Natasha the spleen looks intact.

She gently moves it as far out of the way as possible, her hands and the side of the tub is now red with the blood that had built up in Natasha's body, that it couldn't reabsorb.

After the initial pain, once the blood starts to escape she feels a little better, it still hurts like no other, but the pressure is going away.

After about 10 minutes of moving organs out of the way as much as possible, the blood has stopped coming out. Romanoff can see the cut is starting to heal.

She starts to put stuff way and takes the wash rag out of Natasha's mouth she runs water and uses it to wipe off as much blood from the suit and skin as possible.

Since most of it was still fresh it wipes off, but the area around the wound is darker from the already dried blood.

To keep it protected she webs the wound area, her organic webs had been tested before, and found to be sterile enough to not cause infections.

Natasha wasn't expecting that, and she makes a grunt and looks at Romanoff in anger.

Romanoff looks sorry but adds *There is no way to prepare for it, better to do it. We don't have enough bandages and this is faster than sutures.*

Romanoff helps Natasha up and they exit the bathroom, Peyton has gotten the computer running and is trying to find the file.

*You can hack, right?* she say quietly to Natasha, she nods, then they head over to the computer. Black widows have all had very good computer hacking skills. Plus she's learned more tricks from Peter, Ned and Tony.

“Child let Natasha find the file, you come help me, we need to have food.” Peyton nods and with a small smile at getting to spend time with Romanoff, gets out of the chair, and watches as Romanoff helps Natasha into it.

Natasha gets to work becoming familiar with the computer. She hears the other two move towards what looks like a kitchen. It doesn't take long to understand the way the computer is set up. She finds the file, sets it to the side, carefully going through the computer she finds a file addressed to Peyton, marked last request. She set it to the side, it was for her.

Romanoff and Peyton walk into the kitchen, the girl being familiar with it, moves to pull what food they have. Romanoff opens the fridge finding some food. She looks at what is available and decides on a simple dish they can make a lot of.

Both Natasha and Romanoff have to recover from their injures. The protein bar has already worn off, and Romanoff can feel her energy levels dropping she needs to eat to keep going.

With in 30 minutes enough food has been made to feed three very hungry people. They take the food to the table.

Natasha has spent time looking, Ben had reports going pretty far back, on troop movements, possible KGB spies. She was very impressed with the level of detail.

As Romanoff walks over, Natasha lets her know she has the files and then some, Romanoff pulls out a small device that looks like a USB stick. Looking at the computer case she pulls out an adapter. She hands it Natasha so she can finish setting the table.

Natasha makes quick work of downloading all the files she thinks they need, including the letter to Peyton, in case something happens and she can't read it.

Natasha has determined that unless she has family around here, which she doubts given what she's heard. The girl is going with them.

Something tells her that Peyton and Tony Stark will get along just fine.

She had looked around the room seeing half disassembled items all around. She grabbed a couple of papers, that seem to be homework with pretty advanced mathematics, beyond what she knows.

What's more interesting is the handwriting is very similar to Peter's, only a little smoother.

Romanoff comes back to help Natasha who is actually a little tired of feeling like an invalided, but doesn't say anything, she is grateful that she's still alive, that Romanoff saved her life.

Natasha's still not sure how, she assumes the Romanoff's blood helped to heal her. She hands the device back to Romanoff, so that they can complete the mission.

She glanced through the file, it's a lot of groups. Across the entire spectrum of hate.

As she sits they start to eat. The food is good and Natasha is surprised at just how hungry she is, she correctly assumes its the healing, that requires more energy.

During the meal other then when they first started to eat, Natasha said to both of them how good the food is. The table is silent.

Until the end, when Romanoff says “We should leave in the morning you should be well enough to travel back to the Quinjet.” Romanoff said it in English to let Peyton know what is happening.

“Peyton, do you have any family left here?” To neither women's surprise she shakes her head no. Natasha looks at Romanoff *We are taking the girl with us.*

Romanoff actually doesn't react beyond nodding her head. She turns back to Peyton. “Child start to pack whatever you can carry, you are leaving with us, in the morning.” Romanoff started off saying it as an order, but softened her voice, towards the end.

Peyton just nods. They can tell she's feeling conflicted, this is just about the only home she's ever know, she was really to young to remember New York. She almost doesn't remember her parents because they were killed so long ago.

After the food is gone, both Peyton and Romanoff clear off the table.

Peyton goes to her room to try and figure out what to take and what to leave behind, she knows she won't be back, at least not for a long time.

She also has to keep it light they are at least 15 miles from the US border.

Natasha feeling stronger gets up on her own and slowly moves towards the couch. She slowly lowers herself, her pain is still pretty high.

She can move without wanting to scream and puke, so she counts that as a win.

She pulls out her phone, thankful that it was a Stark special, what he calls Thor proof. She finds a Stark satellite and has to do some light hacking to access it, allowing her to connect to the base.

She left the watch in the same place that Romanoff has her own.

She however anticipating she might have to stay over night worked with FRIDAY and Peter to create a program on her phone that allows her to connect to the watch and open a small connection so she can get a message home.

She has not allows herself to dwell on it, but now that she's here, her worry about Peter has come up. She wants to try and keep him from having a nightmare.

She gets the connection established. It takes a few tries but she gets a connection to the 'in between' she opens the other program and accesses the AI “FRIDAY?”

“Agent Romanoff it is very good to hear from you. What is your status?”

“We are still in the middle of the mission but it should be completed by tomorrow. I still plan on being home then. Can you let everyone else know? Is Peter there?”

“Yes, hold please.”

Natasha only has to wait a few seconds before she hears the voice she's grown to love hearing.

“мама паук?” she can hear the bright hope, and love in his voice, it soother her more than she ever thought possible, given how close to death she came today, she's not surprised.

Underneath the happy, there seems to be some pain, and a sadness, that if she had not spent, some much time with him, she might not have noticed.

“ребенок паук.” She smiles as she pictures Peter in his room sitting at his desk in front of his computer working on homework or some other project. “What are you doing?”

“Just got done cleaning up, from doing some light spider manning.”

Natasha can tell there is more to the story, but he's not lying so she lets it go for now. She will find out what happened tomorrow, he's home, he sounds fine. She's already feeling a lot better.

\------------

Peter who had kissed May, and Pepper after he and Clint walked off the elevator. Peter was torn between watching them and Tony to see if he could see any fear, and not wanting to know if they do.

In the end, he couldn't see anything different, as they hugged him a little tighter, May and Pepper kissed his forehead. They told him to go get cleaned up, and join them for dinner.

May reminded Peter to wear a loose t-shirt so she could check his wound.

He went to his room and took a fairly quick shower. Putting on loose clothes, for sleeping so he doesn't have to change again.

When FRIDAY told him the best news he had all day. “Peter, agent Romanoff has made contact, I'm connecting you now.” FRIDAY didn't even have to ask, she had been hoping that agent Romanoff would contact them.

She immediately put her through to Peter, as she also let the other's know that what was happening.

Peter almost cries tears of happiness when he hears Natasha's voice. The fear and stress is greatly lessened.

“What are you doing?” Peter asks after Natasha asked him. He listened to everything, he thinks he can hear stress, like she's in pain but not wanting to tell him, but she sounds happy to him.

“I'm in the middle of the mission still, so I can't talk a long time, but I wanted to let you know I'm fine and I'll be home tomorrow. Did anything exciting happen during your patrol?”

Peter knowing he can't lie to her, opts to put it off till tomorrow. “Mostly run of the mill stuff, one thing happened but I'll tell you about it tomorrow.”

Natasha knew that's at least part of the pain and sadness she could detect in his voice. “okay, I'll let it go for now. I want a full report when I get home.”

She says smiling She looks up and see Romanoff in the doorway of the kitchen, her expression unreadable. “I have to go now. I love you ребёнок паук.”

Peter has a sad smile, “Yes, ma'am, I love you to королева мама паук, so much. I'll see you tomorrow.”

\------------------

Natasha disconnects the connection and closes the program. She feels a bit of sadness, it had been so soothing to hear his voice... but she's still here, and the danger has not passed, they still have to get out of the area. She was brought out of her thoughts by Romanoff.

*Why did you lie to him?*

*I will tell him what happened when I'm home safe. That way he won't spend the night worrying about me. I know you don't understand.*

*I'm starting to.* Romanoff said quietly. Nobody else heard her.

Peyton walked into the room. “Who was that?”

“That was her son.” Romanoff said

“You have a son?”

“Not exactly. Do you want to see him?”

“Sure.”

“Come here. I had a video of he and I doing ballet, before I came here.” Natasha saw Romanoff look up, she assumed that no matter what universe, Natasha Romanoff will love ballet. *Would you like to see this as well?*

Romanoff didn't say anything but she did come closer, standing at the back of the couch as Peyton sit next Natasha, her curiosity and time spent around her, has let Peyton be comfortable enough to sit close.

As Natasha is pulling up the video, she thought back to when FRIDAY let her know she had done it, when they were sitting in the kitchen she was busy, swiping little bits of food, he would playfully try to block her every chance he got.

Of course she wasn't above a little cheating. She would run her fingers through his hair for a while then quickly snag another piece of his breakfast when he was distracted.

Her phone's notification sounded, she looked down and saw that she'd received a video. She looked up.

“I took the liberty of uploading a video, you might like.” FRIDAY said.

She opened the video and saw it was when her and Peter were dancing to sleeping beauty. Peter started to blush, he had not seen the video.

Now she find herself sitting next to a female version of her Peter while another version of her stands behind her, trying to hold on to her detached personality.

If Natasha knows anything when it comes to Parker's. They have a way of getting past the hardest of defense.

She started the video and just like before, she spent more time watching Peyton then the ballet. She did glance up at Romanoff to see that she to was paying attention.

When the video ended. Peyton was still enraptured. “What's his name.”

“Peter, Peter Parker.”

Peyton looked up at her. “So you have a son with the name Parker, and you look and act, like Ms. Nat”

“Have you ever heard of the multiverse theory?”

“possibly unlimited number of worlds that occupy the same time and space, but vibrate at different frequency. Are you tell me that it's true?”

“Yes, I am my world's version of your Ms. Nat., and you are your world's version of my Peter.”

“Do you have spider powers?”

“No, believe it or not, you do, will in my world Peter does. He can do almost everything that she can do.”

“Wow,”

Natasha pulled up another video it was recorded by FRIDAY Peter was showing off his moves, using the avengers large training room.

He was actually trying to impress her. She didn't find out until later, about how he already spent a year in the soul world with her and several avengers. Where they had a relationship much like she has with him today. It went a long way to explain his sadness when they first came back.

She angled it so that Peyton and Romanoff can see. When the video was over, Peyton just says “Holy shit...” then she blushes and covers her mouth. It causes Natasha to smile, and a very quick glance shows a slight smile on Romanoff.

Romanoff just says “That is impressive.” She turns to Peyton adding, “it's getting late you should get some sleep.”

*Natasha I'll take the first watch, you need to rest so we can move tomorrow.*

*Very well, wake me when you are ready. For me to take watch.*

Natasha slowly lays down on the couch, she's been getting progressively tired. She hopes that Romanoff won't stay up all night then try to cover the distance she needs rest as well.

She watches as Peyton, walked to her room, “Sweetie, will you leave your door open for us please?”

Peyton just nods and goes to bed.

\-------------

Peter sits on his bed, just taking a deep breath after Natasha disconnected.

“Peter, why did you lie to agent Romanoff?” FRIDAY inquirers.

“It wasn't a lie, more an omitting of facts. I know she will find out everything, when she gets home. But for now, I don't want her to worry about me. I want... need her to come home safe.”

He gets up and head towards the kitchen. Every one is there, and they had food delivery. Thai that both May and Peter love to eat.

As soon as he walks in, Pepper being the closest, she walks over and motions for Peter to lift his shirt sleeve. He rolls his eyes, and does as she requested.

She gently moves his upper arm towards the overhead lights to get a better look at it. She knows as well as everyone else he heals amazingly, faster than everyone else.

Yet, her _mama_ side still needs to check. It's one aspect she gladly indulges in.

May comes over to look to, since she's an actual RN it makes sense, but Peter, has just learned to accept that he is going to have everyone mother henning him, but he doesn't mind.

For so long it was just him and May, now he has a bunch of aunts and uncles that have no problem 'babying' him.

Both Pepper and May can see that the skin has already mostly regenerated. The edges are slowly getting closer together, now it's mostly just an angry red line.

It's still very tender, the nerves and muscle has not fully healed yet.

The blowing off steam he did earlier, didn't help _it_ , but it did help _him_ , so it was worth it.

“Well, it's looking good, it should be mostly gone by morning.” Pepper said as she gently pulled the sleeve back down.

“Thank you Dr. Pepper.” Peter said which causes everyone in the room to laugh.

“Go get some food, smart ass.” A smiling Pepper said back. After kissing his forehead.

Peter and May walk to the island kitchen where to veritable feast is laid out. Peter gets a plate and starts to dish out food.

Tony walks over to Pepper and whispers “If only the spiderling knew that's my favorite nickname for you when we 'play doctor'.”

Pepper was about to hush Tony when Peter, who is across the room, surrounded by several other people talking says “TMI Mr. Stark, I _don't_ need to know that.”

When Pepper blushes, both she and Tony look over at Peter, surprised he adds “Did you forget I have enhanced hearing?”

“Nooo, but I did remember that you are being nosy, and are far too young to know what we're talking about.” Tony said recovering and smiling to let him know he's not mad.

“Normally I don't, but you said my name. It's automatic. Also, just because I'm young, doesn't mean I don't know what it means...”

He drops what he figures is shocking news. “I'm not a virgin, just so you know.”

Peter quickly thinks about when he was younger and what happened with skip, but he doesn't count that. He also doesn't dwell on it.

Of course when the whole room stops and looks at him, he realized just how _not_ table friendly the conversation has become.

Peter blushes says “Sorry” with a rueful grin.

Clint is the first to say something. “That's my boy.” with a grin he reaches over and gives him a slap on the back. Which causes the room to burst out in laughter.

Peter is just glad that Steve isn't here, but if Peter knows FRIDAY, she has recorded it, and will play it for Steve when he gets back.

Peter will have to endure another PSA video... maybe if he promises _not_ to tell the others about the videos that he's got a copy of. Steve will lets it go, there is something so weird hearing your uncle talk about everything from peer pressure, to sex ed, to detention at school.

Peter looks to see that Tony and Pepper are speechless, however May who as a nurse is not as shocked, she didn't now, but she's not concerned. Peter is one of the most respectful people she knows. She taught him, how to treat people, a long time ago.

“Sweetie, I think you broke them.” May says as she walks to him, smiling.

“You, aren't surprised?”

“Sweetie, it was a surprise to me, but it doesn't surprise me. I am a nurse after all. I trust you to make good decision.” May adds kissing Peter's forehead leads him over to the other couple who are just now starting to recover.

Not surprising it's Pepper who recovers first. She's still not sure how to respond to it, she still sees him as a kid. She forgets that he's almost 18 and has experienced a lot of stuff in his life. It's easy when most of the time, he is a bright happy boy... young man.

“Pepper would you like a hug? You look like you need a hug.” Peter asks, trying to keep the amusement out of his face and voice. He places the plate he's holding, on the table, and opens his arms.

Pepper can see the amusement, but other then narrowing her eyes slightly she doesn't remark on it. She does however give him a hug. Because yes, she needs it.

Tony, who looks scandalized, “We, will be having words, young man.” he defaulted to dad mode, but has no idea what he'll do, he like the others, knows that Peter is a good man, so he's not worried.

He pulled Peter into a hug as soon as Pepper let go, and says in his ear “That's my boy.”

He was not as quiet as he should have been, both May and Pepper heard him. Which causes Pepper to hit his shoulder, and Peter and May to laugh.

They break up and go sit down. FRIDAY has music playing in the background. While they all sit at the table talking laughing, and especially teasing Peter.

Wanda and Vision who came back from where they went earlier in the evening. Having been caught up on what has been happening.

Wanda concerned for her little brother keeps a closer eye on him. He, knowing she is, looks over every now and then to give her a smile letting her know he's fine.

After dinner, everyone is heading in different directions. Wanda grabs his hand, and pulls him down the hall to her old room.

She and Vision have given up on the pretense and she moved into his room. She keeps her room and most of her stuff is there, she goes there when she needs to escape.

When they get to her room “How, are you doing Peter?”

“I'm fine... I will be fine, I'm worried about Natasha, I'm kinda worried about having a nightmare tonight, but I'm hoping having gotten to talk to her will stop that.”

He looks down and takes a deep breath, with a look of sadness and a little fear, he adds “Tonight, I let go on the robots, I, it scared me how much damage I can do.”

“Pfft, until you can do as much damage as me. You have nothing to worry about.” Wanda knowing his concerns about the power they both have. Wants to try to cheer him up.

“Sora mare (big sister) it's not a competition.” He smiled, only speaks a few words of Romanian, but with Wanda and Natasha's help he's slowly learning more.

She smiles when he says that, because he learning her native language to say it, show how much he cares.

“I know it's not a competition... because I would win.” She has found that sometimes she channels Pietro, because Peter can sometimes be to much like her.

Other times he reminds her of Pietro so much it hurt, but she's slowly getting better. Peter goes out of his way to help her.

He seems to instinctively know when to be playful, and when to be serious, even when she just needs a calm presence that understands what loss means.

They just stand in her old room, she wraps her arms around him, they just hold each other. She does what she can to provide as much comfort to him, as he so easily does for her.

“Te iubesc pe fratele tău mic.” (I love you little brother) She softly whispers half in his mind and out loud

“Te iubesc sora prea mare.” (I love you too, big sister) He says back, mostly out loud, but he 'thinks' it to her as well.

“If you have any nightmares you can always have FRIDAY get me. I'll be happy to help you.”

“No, I think I'm going to see if I can spend a little time in Natasha's room and then go back to my room. I should be okay. My spider-sense is decreasing, so whatever danger it was seeing, is passing.” He then explained how he and Sam figured that his fears and spider-sense made his nightmare so much worse.

After a while they head back to the common area. Pepper, May, and Tony scrutinize him closely, but he's expecting it, so he doesn't hide.

When they are satisfied he's fine, no dried tears, or sad, broken expression. They turn back to watching the movie that's playing.

Pepper got up to talk to Peter, placing a hand on Wanda's shoulder and kissing her on the forehead, much to the shock of the two. “Sorry I'm in mama mode.” Pepper said.

Wanda just smiles shakes her head and says, "no problem, it was kinda nice. Now I know why Peter lets you guys do it so much.”

She steps around feeling touched, while she has always been welcomed. Sometimes she feels a little left out. She knows they don't do it on purpose. So to have that, out of the blue... felt good.

“Don't think I've forgotten your assignment, tonight, will do it another night.” Pepper said after turning to Peter, a little revenge for the earlier bombshell. “You want to come sit with us?”

“No, I was wondering if I can go lay down in Natasha's bed, for a while then go to bed, I'm a little worn out.”

before Pepper could say anything Peter's phone buzzed, when he pulled it out FRIDAY had sent him a message instead of saying it in the room, interrupting the movie. _Agent Romanoff had told me a while back that if she was gone, that Peter had her permission to be in her room._

“Well there you go.”

“I have your permission, I ask because it's your tower.”

Speaking loud enough for the rest of them to hear Pepper said, to tease Tony, “It's only _12%_ my tower.” she had a smirk when she said it.

Automatically, Tony came back with “I said an argument could be made for 15%” but didn't say any farther.

Pepper turning back to Peter, “Go ahead, call if you need anything.” She then pulled him into another hug. “Thanks mama boss.”

Peter then goes up behind May and gives her a hug and kiss as well. Then turning to Tony he gives him a hug. Saying goodnight to the rest, he walks down the hall.

He stopped in front of Natasha's room, hesitant, looking up “Are you sure it's okay FRIDAY?” He was sure that being surrounded by her scent would help him.

He doesn't feel right being in her room without her.

Softly “Yes Peter, Natasha said that if she was not here, then you had permission to be in her room. She trust you not to go through her stuff.”

He opened the door, and was hit with the her scent. He stopped, just breathing it in. Slowly walking in he goes straight to her bed. He hasn't said anything but between the patrol and his blowing off steam he's almost dead on his feet. “FRIDAY, if I fall asleep, don't let me stay here all night, I should be in my own bed.”

He pulled back her sheets and taking off he footwear he curls up in her bed, surrounded by her scent. He's asleep before he even knows it.

About an hour later, May is walking down the hall the movie ended and everyone is heading to bed. She looks up and asks “FRIDAY?”

“He is still soundly asleep in agent Romanoff's room. I've not detected any troubling sleep.”

May breathes a sigh of relief and quietly walks into Natasha's room. She pulls out her phone, taking a picture, of how cute he looks all curled up in the bed, she gently sits down on the edge running her fingers through his hair. She stays there for a little bit. Then when she leans down to kiss his forehead, he mutter's “goodnight May”

Peter still asleep had recognized May's heartbeat and didn't need to wake up.

She smiled and gently stood up, quietly walking out of the room, she wanted to stay longer but she has to work again tomorrow. She goes past Peter's room and turns into her room, only when she's inside does she speak again. “FRIDAY, if Peter...”

“You will be the first person I contact, aunt May.” May's not sure who it was who decided to call her that first.

She likes it, so she had let both FRIDAY and Karen know she like the name.

FRIDAY knows it's not logical, but she considers Peter family and May is his family, therefore May is her family as well, Karen wholeheartedly agrees.

She gets ready for bed and is asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

FRIDAY does one more sweep of the security programs, making sure the building and her family is protected. Then settles in for the night, of watching over her family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peyton is a character created by writer Elizabeth234 for her story "Someone to care" over on ff.net. If you have not read it, I strongly recommend it. I love how she writes her. Elizabeth234 did give me permission to 'borrow' her.


	11. Chapter 11

Early in the morning. Natasha awoke to hearing distressing sounds from Peyton's room. She slowly gets up, thankful that she can move easier now.

She walks into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, she softly says “Peyton, sweetie, shh it's okay, your having a bad dream. Wake up sweetie.” she runs her fingers through Peyton's hair.

She watches as when Peyton wakes up, she shies away from Natasha. Natasha doesn't take offense, she knows of two women in the house, Natasha is more of a stranger then Romanoff. “It's okay, wait here.”

Natasha gets up and goes to where Romanoff is. “You should go sit with her, you don't need to do anything just sit with her, maybe hold her hand. She just lost the last of her family and will have to leave it all behind. I'm feeling better, I'll take watch, there is only a few hours left.”

Romanoff, looks conflicted, it's no surprise to Natasha that Romanoff is somewhat at a lose.

Her standing watch, allowing the others to rest so they get out in the morning, no problem.

However providing comfort to a child, completely foreign to her.

“Romanoff, trust me when I say, it will come easier to you then you think. It's not hard, she just needs someone to be with her, in her time of loss.”

Natasha does something she would normally never do. She gently pushes Romanoff into the bedroom while Natasha goes to sit at the table.

Romanoff walks into the bedroom and gently sits down on the bed. She's unsure of what to do, but the distressing sounds did tug at her heart, she hoped that Natasha who has more experience, would be able to help.

She looks down to see Peyton with tears in her eyes look up and with a small voice ask “Can I, can I have a hug?” Romanoff just nods and Peyton slowly wraps her arms around the middle of her.

Romanoff allowing her instincts to act, she wraps her arm around the girl and runs her fingers through her hair.

After a while Peyton moves out of her arms. Peyton wants to say there, but she knows that Romanoff is uncomfortable. She's thankful for what she did. “Thank you Ms. Nat, I know you are uncomfortable, you don't have to stay. I'll be okay.”

Romanoff can tell Peyton is trying to be strong. It made her heart ache. She slides up to the headboard, and motions for Peyton to join her.

Peyton doesn't hesitate she crawls up and wraps her arms back around the middle Romanoff hugging her close.

Romanoff just starts to run her fingers through the girl's hair again, getting comfortable she will take a short nap.

About 30 minutes later, Natasha walks to the door of the bedroom. She had not heard anything, she smiles as she sees the girl wrapped around Romanoff and the woman's face in sleep is content. She takes out her phone, snapping a quick picture. She'll send a copy to them sometime later, for the memory. She then goes to sit back down on the couch and enters a light doze to get rest but still be on watch.

It is late in the morning when they are all up and moving. Natasha knows that Romanoff wanted to start earlier but sleep was more important.

Romanoff isn't nearly as upset about the lateness of the hour when she's awoken by Natasha moving around in the main room. She is surprised at how refreshed she feels.

Peyton, awoke still holding Romanoff, and feeling her arm around her. She moves back and shyly says “Thank you.”

Softly she says “You're welcome child. We need to get moving soon. Go get ready to go, we will leave as soon as we eat.” Romanoff gets up to go into the main room. She takes over the task of making food from Natasha “Go take a nap, I'll make food then we can head out.”

Natasha would have argued but as the morning went on, she founds her side hurts less, but she's getting a headache. She assumes she needs to eat. She goes to lay down on the couch, and sleeps pretty easy.

Romanoff knowing that nobody will be back, makes something that uses as much of the leftover food as possible, also making food to take. She's not sure how long it will take to get back to the jet, but it will take longer then the three hours it took yesterday.

After Peyton finishes getting dressed. Romanoff helps her get the few things she wants to take. She lets her picks a few changes of clothes, and a few personal items. Peyton suddenly stops and almost runs into the master bedroom.

She opens a jewelry chest. Pulling out four wedding rings. Her parents and her aunt and uncles. She takes a simple chain and puts them in it.

Romanoff helps her to clasp it around her neck. Romanoff grabs the small chest having seen a few more pieces that look old. She puts it into the bag that she will be using her super strength to take.

Romanoff goes to wake up Natasha so they can eat. After quick meal. They load up on what they need to carry. Locking up behind them, they head out.

Slowly making their way back south. Romanoff using her senses to make sure they don't get surprised.

Natasha pays special attention to her gut. Her headache not getting any better but she set it to the side to concentrate on getting back so she can go home.

After a couple of hours, they stop and break out the food Romanoff had made for lunch. Its during the break that Natasha asks Peyton if she can take her picture. She agrees, then seeing the cell phone, gets excited, asking a whole bunch of questions, most Natasha can answer but when she starts asking more technical questions Natasha is at a lose. She lets her know she'll find the answer and let her know.

At the end of it, Romanoff suddenly looks up, her senses detected a couple of men heading in their direction.

She looks up to Natasha, who nods at her.

Natasha's gut flared up when Romanoff looked back she knows that they have a tail. She leans down to whisper to Peyton. “Romanoff is going to go take care of something, you need to stay here with me. Okay?”

Peyton who could tell something is happening just nods, she gently grabs Romanoff's arm as she gets up, whispering “be careful, please.”

Romanoff pats Peyton's arm and with a small smile, nods to her. She silently moves back the way they came. She draws her sidearm and attaches the suppressor to it. Then she draws her knife. She would prefer to use the knife, even suppressed, the firearm makes more noise.

She moves silently stalking her prey. She still not sure yet if they are hunting them or just innocent people out for a stroll.

She closes the distance quickly and climbs a tree with a lot of leaves to hide her.

She sees one of the men in soldier's uniform, he's moving with purpose towards where they are. She is worried about were the other man went.

She waits until the man walks past then she drops, silently reaching around she dispatchers him without a sound. She moves the body under some brush, to keep him from being found to soon.

She quickly searches the body. Finding some papers, including the orders to kill Peyton's uncle. She had wondered what happened to Ben Parker. It seems that the KGB ordered his death, not long after he was taken in.

She doesn't dwell on it for long, she moves back towards the others, using her senses to try and find the second man.

She as almost back when she hears the muffled report of Natasha's suppressed firearm. She sees the second man moving to get the drop on the others. A surge of rage flashes through her, the man will not take that girl from her.

She leaps at the man who turns just in time to see his own personal angel of death as she ascends onto him, her knife finding him first. He's dead before he even realized it.

She once again hides the body and after a quick search finds nothing worth taking. Her senses told her that nobody else is around.

She gets up and not as quietly but quickly moves towards the others she doesn't hide so that Natasha can see it's her so she doesn't shot.

\------------

Natasha watches Romanoff moves swiftly and silently back the way they came, she has Peyton come over and crouch down behind a couple of trees with the bushes behind her.

Natasha takes her sidearm out and attaches her own suppressor. “Sweetie, if I tell you to, I want you to drop down and cover your eyes and ears.”

“I've seen dead bodies... when they killed my aunt they did it in front of us.”

“I understand sweetie, but you shouldn't have to see more. Please just indulge me. Okay?”

Peyton just nods, it feels nice to have someone else looking out for her. Her uncle did what he could, but she did what she could to help out.

What Natasha didn't know is that most of the information gathered was by Peyton.

She's small and nimble able to get in to small places, hiding for long enough to see what was going on, she has a great memory. Able to update her files on the computer.

When her uncle found out he was upset at first. However he had to relent when he saw just how much detail she could get. He very reluctantly helped her, knowing it would help the allies in the long run.

The forest grew silent as time went on. Natasha heard the sound of someone dropping from a tree faintly off in the distance.

It was about that time she noticed movement in the other direction. She brought her sidearm up part way. Tracking the movement, with her off hand she motioned for Peyton to duck down.

Then when she locked on to the man she raised her firearm and pulled the trigger, she missed and the target ducked away.

Before she could line up another shot she saw someone leap across the clearing. The muffled sounds of someone getting killed reached her ears.

She risked a quick glance down to see that Peyton had done as she requested she is curled up behind the tree her eyes and ears covered.

Natasha sees Romanoff walking back looking fine. She drops her guard and lets Peyton know it's safe to come out. When Romanoff reaches them, Natasha let's her know it's okay to go check on her. Peyton moves quickly to Romanoff looking her over. She quietly asks “Are you okay?”

“Yes, child I'm fine. We need to move soon. If they are here, then others may not be far behind. Child go get your stuff together.”

When Peyton goes and gets her stuff, Romanoff walks to Natasha and hands her the papers she took from the first guard. She's not sure how to break the news to the girl.

Natasha glances at the papers then can see that Romanoff is at a lose, not knowing how to tell the girl, that she's officially lost her last remaining family member.

*We'll tell her when we get to the jet, she won't be surprised but it will still hurt.* Natasha whispered looking at Peyton as she gathered her stuff. Romanoff just nods.

They gather their supplies making sure not to leave anything behind in case more soldiers come looking here. Harder to track.

They once again head south with Romanoff in the lead her senses searching for trouble. Peyton in the middle be as quiet as she can. With Natasha in the rear, the headache has not decreased but she's still able to ignore it. While listening for trouble.

It takes another two hours when they cross back into the United States, which allows them to breathe a little easier but still not out of the woods, literal until they get to the Quinjet.

They reach the Quinjet and it's not been tampered with, loading up Romanoff goes to the Pilot seat to start the preflight.

Like the jets Natasha's used to, it is remarkably quiet for such a powerful jet. However that still has not helped her headache.

In fact it's starting to feel like a migraine loud sounds and lights are making it slightly flare up.

Natasha goes to sit next to Peyton when the jet takes off. “Sweetie, I have some news that I'm sure you already know but still won't like.”

“My uncle is dead.” Peyton said it so calm and matter of fact that it broke Natasha's heart. She knows just how much loss that Parker's seem to have to deal with.

“yes, I'm sorry sweetie. I can say that all that intelligence he gathered I made a copy of it, and it will help.”

“I got most of the information. When they killed my aunt, after having killed my parents I wanted to hurt them. Except I know I don't have powers like the Avengers, so I became a spy like Ms. Nat, my uncle didn't like it to much. But he couldn't stop me.” The tears started to fall from her face.

“Peyton is it okay if I give you a hug?” when she nods Natasha gathers her into her arms and rocks her back and forth. “You are incredibly brave. You will make a great spy.”

“how do you know?”

“Because Peter, he has spied, he helped to bring down a very powerful bad guy. I see so much of him in you. Did you know he lost his parents when he was young and his uncle died a while back, that is what lead him to become the man he is today.” Natasha brings her phone out and pulls up a picture of Peter and her laughing at something. She then shows her a picture of Peter and his aunt that Natasha took after Peter helped to win the nationals last year.

“She looks so much like my aunt. Do you have any pictures of his uncle?”

“No, I'm sorry sweetie, but how about this, sometime I'll see if you can come visit and you can meet Peter and his aunt. He's used to seeing different versions of himself.” She finished with a smile. Thinking of a room full of different Peter Parkers. “Sweetie why don't you lay down and take a nap, will be back in New York soon.”

“Ms. Nat, what's going to happen to me, when I get to New York?”

“I don't know for sure, but no matter what, you will be fine.” Natasha isn't sure if the avengers will take her in, worse case, Peter will get a twin sister. She is holding out hope that Stark will take her under his wing and she'll find a home with them.

Natasha watches as Peyton lays down in the seats, curling up to sleep. Natasha gets up and finds a blanket to cover her, she runs her fingers through Peyton's hair for a bit then goes up front, sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

*Do you have a plan for Peyton?* Natasha asks, it had been in the back of her mind what to do after, but she knew they were not going to leave her there alone.

*I don't know, the base is no place for a child, but Stark has a tower that we also use. He might like her. His fiance Pepper has been wanting a kid. She likes to confide in me, much to my displeasure.*

*The intelligence I showed you, Peyton gathered most of it. I knew it looked like two different people made the notes. Most of them read like how Peter makes notes. You have the makes of a great spy.*

*She should be better than a spy.* Romanoff said quietly. It causes Natasha to smile, it's a sentient she understands. She felt the same way when she thought that Fury had used Peter to spy on Ross for him.

Before she could make her displeasure known, Fury told her that Peter did it on his own, he wasn't even supposed to find out. Peter tried to do it anomalously. Except that Peter is to honest to be good at the spy game.

*Something tells me she will make a great personal intern to Stark, that should help to keep her out of trouble.*

Romanoff watches Natasha closes her eyes against the bright light in the windshield. *we have at least another hour before we get back, why don't you go get some sleep, so you can head home. You don't need to debrief. I'm sure you want to get home.*

Natasha doesn't argue, she is more than ready to go home, she has seen black spider in action. She plans to sleep for a while and she is going to spend more time with Peter. She still has her self-defense lesson for his friends this week.

She moves back and checking quickly on Peyton seeing she is still asleep, she takes the seat next to her and laying it down she uses another blanket to cover her head and sleeps for an hour.

\------------------------

Peter wakes up, feeling more rested then he has the last couple of days. He looks around and discovers he's still in Natasha's room. “FRIDAY, why didn't you wake me, I didn't want to spend the night here. I don't like being here without Natasha.”

“I'm sorry Peter...” FRIDAY started to say

“... I asked FRIDAY not to wake you. I know Natasha won't mind.” May finished walking into the room she was about to come wake him up, she has to leave for work soon.

Sigh “Aunt May.” Peter whined

“ _Peter_.” May said back. Smirking, letting him know she can play his game. “Go get changed, I have to leave for work soon.”

“Hey, did you have any nightmares?” May asks when he continues to sulk. He shakes his head no as FRIDAY also states she didn't detect any distressing dreams, “then I was right.” She adds smiling as she pulls him in for a hug and kisses his forehead as he walks by on the way to his room.

Grudgingly Peter as to admit being surrounded by her scent helped to keep him calm plus his spider-sense is almost completely gone.

He sets it to the side as he goes into his room and throwing on some regular clothes. He heads to the kitchen which is where he detects everyone's heartbeat.

As he enters he sees Tony, May and Pepper in the kitchen.

“Hey, lover boy.” Tony says smirking, earning him a shoulder smack from Pepper.

Peter just smiles and goes to get cereal.

“I can make you some breakfast, if you would like.” Pepper says starting to get up.

“No, I don't have Natasha to ' _help_ ' me eat. I'm good with just cereal now.” Peter says.

May asks “What do you plan to do today?”

“I'm going to go patrol today. It's Sunday but people still get lost and lose things. So it should be a light day... I hope.” Peter winces hoping he didn't just jinx himself.

May gets up, kissing his forehead, she lets him know she's leaving, he once again walks her to the elevator. They hug one more time.

As she descends, he goes back to finish his cereal. Pepper and Tony both get up, she is taking Tony on an some errands, wedding related.

Peter finishes his two bowls of cereal and then goes to put on his uniform. He once again finds himself on the side of the tower, as he leaps in a slightly different direction this time. He still whoops for joy, his web gliders doing what they are intended.

He gets a couple of miles, before he has to shot out a web, Karen tracks each time, he's made it a goal to go as long as he safely can before he has to use his webs.

He heads for another part of Queens, finds himself perched on another of his spots. This time just as quiet as yesterday.

He leaps off, heading in whatever direction he senses tell him. He swings around. This time he finds a few purse-snatchers, a bike thieve. Yet another poorly attempted mugging.

Along the way he stops for 8 photos. He helps 12 people find where something is.

It's almost 1 pm when he smells smoke. Karen informs him of a building fire not far. He heads that direction. Karen scans the building and finds that most of the residence have evacuated, however there are still several people trapped on the top floors.

He plans the best route which is also the route that Karen plots for him, it's rare that Peter and Karen don't have the same plan when it comes to situations like this, usually when there is some factor that either Peter or Karen doesn't know about.

He comes in through an empty room near two of the lifesigns that seem to be smaller than the rest. He makes his way to the rooms, the floor isn't on fire, but it is getting hot.

He finds a young girl and little boy hiding in the closet. When he opens the door they're scared, he talks calmly to them letting them know he will get them out, the little boy who is a big spiderman fan crawls to him.

The girl still scared, is slowly coaxed out. Peter doesn't want to grab her if he has time, and they are the lowest so he takes time to keep the traumatic experiences to a minimum.

She finally comes out and holds up her arms to be picked up. He webs the both of them to his chest leaving their heads free. That will allow him to use his arms if he needs to, he heads back to the same window he came through earlier.

Before he jumps out, he tells them to get ready and then he steps on the ledge aiming for the ambulances he takes a long leap.

He shots a line out to the other building with one arm while the other holds on to the kids not that the webs which are rated at 5 tons at their peak will break, still it feels safer.

He lands next to the EMTs and taking a bottle from his pouch he puts a couple of drops to dissolve the webs, he holds the children as the EMTs take them.

The little boy who is having a great time doesn't want to let go. However the EMTs, having experience with this tells them their parents are nearby, and waiting for them, which causes the boy to start chanting _mama, mama, mama_.

Peter uses the time to step back and leap back to the widow goes to the next person up in the building. This time an elderly woman who insisted her cats have to come. Peter says “Ma'am I won't let anything happen to them. I love animals, may I get you out first then I can come back so your cats don't have to worry about you?”

that is enough to get her down the same window. She is hesitant at first but Peter can see the fire is getting closer and he still has several people and at least a few cats to rescue.

After he lets her know that he still needs to go back for her babies she agrees and steps on the ledge with him, he firmly wraps an arm around her middle, and like before, leaps, the woman gasps but then is whooping for joy as they land next to the ambulances.

It takes much less time to get back in. He is very quick to round up the cats having done several building fires he has learned where cat's go when they are scared.

The rest of the rescues are equally as fast. By the time the flames have reached the top level he has already gotten everyone out, or so he thought.

Suddenly a woman screams saying she can't find her baby. She had just come home from work and her baby isn't with everyone else, when the fireman ask were her apartment is, it's on the far side near the top.

Spider man is already leaping he and Karen are routing the fastest course. The area is already in flames. He leaps on to the roof and leaping across he uses his webs to act as a slingshot launching him through a window.

Karen's lifesigns detect finds two faint heartbeats that Peter has to strain to hear over the noise of the flames. He kicks in the door as a piece of ceiling lands on him, he throws it off, he suddenly finds his HUD is off line, thankfully last time it happened they fixed it so he can still see without having to take his mask off, he runs into the room, still straining to hear the heartbeats, where they are, he looks and finds a teenage girl and a little baby, in the back, the girl had covered the baby's head with a wet towel.

He wastes no time he picks up the girl webbing her to him. His spider-senses have been getting steadily higher but it screams just as he's about to leap though the closest window, he curls himself around the two people as the explosion pushes him out, he can see he's heading to fast to the next building.

He twists hitting the wall with his left side of his back, using his left arm and leg to catch them. He grunts as the impact causes some damage, he leaps up, using his left arm to shot a web which allows him to get the two down to the ambulance, he starts to tell them vital stats that Karen had seen before she was knocked off line.

The EMTs start to do CPR on the two while the mother is beside herself. Peter is frozen he's had close calls but it still distresses him.

Finally first the teen starts to cough, then the baby starts to cough and cry.

A cheer goes through the crowd. They had all be hoping and praying for this.

Peter, turns and steps away, but before he can get far the mother runs to him and throws herself in his arms for a hug, saying thank you over and over again.

Peter wants to say it was nothing but he's always been uncomfortable with the thanks, also he's in a little pain the web shot farther twinged his left wrist.

He needs to get back to the tower. Karen is probably having the avengers assemble. She and FRIDAY tend to panic when he's suit is knocked off line. It's rare but with as much damage as he takes it does happen.

Peter pats the woman on the back and gives her a one arm hug, keeping his left arm as still as possible. When the EMTs let her know that they are going to the hospital he tells her to go. She runs to the ambulance and climbs in.

Peter who has a limp, works to keep it minimal. He leaps up, using his right leg as much as possible then using his right arm as much as possible he webs back to the tower. FRIDAY opens a window that is near the level he's at, which is lower then he normally is, but its still an empty room.

“Peter, the area is clear, we were very worried about you. I'm taking you to medical,” FRIDAY says her lilt gets deeper when she worries. He just nods pulls his mask off since she said it's clear.

He limps to the elevators and as soon as he gets into the private one Karen comes on the overhead, “Peter I was very worried, I could see your vitals but I couldn't communicate.”

“I'm okay Karen, FRIDAY, yes, yes I know I say that, but other then my arm and leg I'm fine. I'm going to medical. Then I'll get to the lab to fix whatever happened.” Peter is silent leaning against the wall as it goes up to medical.

When it opens Dr. Banner is there. He looks concerned but not worried. He watches Peter moves off the wall and slowly makes his way down the hall. Bruce asks if he wants help getting down the hall.

Peter declines, he hates having to have help if he can help it, his healing will take care of most of the problems with in a few hours.

That ends up being the diagnoses that Bruce also comes up with. He takes a couple of painkillers and drinks some water. He lays there for about 30 minutes just resting.

As he gets up to the lab, he gets a feeling, a strong feeling he needs to go to the in between. “FRIDAY, are you still connected to the in between?” When she says yes, “Can you see if someone is there to open a portal for me, I need to go check something out. You can stop monitoring it. I'll wait until Natasha comes back.”

They learned the hard way that if she monitors there for to long it can put a drain on her power. So they make sure she's not overdoing it.

Suddenly there is a portal in front of him. He steps through and sees Peni.

He goes to talk to her a for a bit until she gets called way, she lets him know she'll be back later to do some maintenance on the computers.

He offers to do some of it while he waits, he's not as good, as she is, but he knows enough to help.

He watches her leave, as he goes sits down in front of the computer, to do a little of the maintenance.

\------------

By the time Romanoff lands she has informed her team what has transpired and their new addition.

Tony happens to be out at the base, doing some maintenance. He and the other Avengers that are present meet the jet as it lands.

The ramp lowers, and Romanoff steps off first followed by a wide eyed Peyton, with an amused Natasha last.

Romanoff introduces Natasha to her team, since they were not hear last time. They talk about Peyton.

When Tony hears she's likely a genius he perks up and directly asks her some technical questions. She answers them, and then she asks about his Stark particles that he uses to grow.

He looks almost giddy, and adds, “oh yeah kid you are coming home with me. I have a lab that you will love. Pepper is going to absolutely love you.”

Natasha who has been expecting it, looks happy and relieved, she didn't want to take her from her home universe.

They go and retrieve her watch, and are heading back to say goodbye. When suddenly the headache starts to get worse. She still ignores it, but with a lot louder noises around then she's had for the last several hours.

They go back into the hanger. Most of the avengers have left. Just Peyton and Tony are around. They say goodbye, Natasha lets her know she'll still stop by and see about having her meet Peter and his aunt.

After that Tony and Peyton leave to go back to the tower.

Natasha is all set to open the portal, when a loud sound of a heavy piece of metal is dropped nearby, the sound overwhelms Natasha's senses.

She grabs her head and before Romanoff can grab her, she falls against a rail that opens her wound which causes it to bleed.

Romanoff assumes her senses are overwhelmed and knowing they have a spider powered person means they have the means to help her. She grabs Natasha's arm and pulls the watch off, she opens a portal to and picking her up she steps through.

Romanoff sets her down to figure out how to open the portal to Natasha's home, when Peter walks out.

She looks over and thinks hopes it's the same one from her universe. “Are you her Peter?”

Peter looks up and says, “Yes, what did you do to her?!”

“She, is having sensory overload, and her wound has reopened.” Romanoff says

The problem is Peter didn't hear her, all he sees is Natasha on the floor writhing in pain, he can see the blood spreading where the webs are.

Until Romanoff walks over and slaps him, the shock makes him look back at her.

“Spider-child you need to get her home,” She thrusts the watch in to Peter's hands.

She turns back missing the rage filled look that flash across Peter's face, before he realizes and turns to getting the portal open. He swiftly picks her up and runs through to the tower.

“FRIDAY, medical emergency. Code red.” Peter doesn't stop he bypasses the elevator and taking the stairs using his abilities to cling to hold her to him, while banks down two flights of stairs to the medical wing.

FRIDAY barely gets the the stair door open before he barrels through. He gets her to the first open med room he finds and places her on the bed. Bruce and Tony come rushing in after. Peter steps back, his whole body shaking as Bruce yells at FRIDAY to do a scan, Tony goes over to Peter to try and find out what he knows.

“Romanoff came through the portal and she was like that...” that was all Peter could get out. Tony didn't ask more, he can see that Peter is in shock. He goes back to see what he can do to help Bruce, he wishes that Helen Cho was here, but she's off this weekend.

Peter, is watching Natasha as shes got her arms around her head.

Bruce is trying to get her arm down so he can get the IV in, but he can't move it, in fact he's getting knocked around by her, his surprise at her strength doesn't register right way.

He's too busy trying to save the life of someone he cares deeply for.

Clint comes rushing in as well, having been alerted as to what's going on.

Peter starts to feel his sense alert him that another spider powered person is here. He looks around but doesn't detect anyone here but the people in the room. That's when he realizes that Natasha's moves look families and he remembers what Romanoff said. Natasha is in sensory overload.

He says “FRIDAY, enact sensory overload protocol” immediately the machines go quiet and the room gets 30 percent darker, not so dark that others can't see but it takes the glare off of the eyes.

He goes up and grabs Natasha hand with one hand and putting on his other hand on her forehead, he starts to whisper to her. “Natasha, listen to my voice, please, come back to me, it's okay, listen to my voice, _please_ мама паук come back to me.”

Peter can see that it helps but she's not getting better, she needs his earphones and glasses. He reluctantly lets go of her hand and leaps over the others to the door, and runs back to the stairway “FRIDAY open my floor stair door. He burst through the door almost taking off its hinges when he leaps up 3 flights to the door that is open, he leaps down the hall, is only concern is getting to his room.

As he burst into his room he immediately grabs the earphones and glasses. Turning round he once again starts running, “FRIDAY...”

“I will have the door open.”

Peter is at the stairs by the time she finishes her statement, this time the door is open when he gets there.

He makes it back to the room in less time than most people would take to get up to the next floor.

He bursts in and moves/pushes Bruce out of the way.

He gently puts his glasses and earphones on her.

Then when she calms, as he knew she would. He steps back to wall and drops to his knees shaking, his left one letting him know it's still not completely healed.

Bruce doesn't think about it, he goes about removing the webbing she's calm but there is still bleeding.

Peter looks up to see the wound when the webbing is removed. He can tell she's been shot.

It all boils up inside. His fears, his nightmares, the wound, what he sees as Romanoff's lack of caring. He looks over and sees the watch on the side.

He gets up, and grabs it silently stalking out.

None of the other people in the room notice. They are worried about Natasha.

As soon as he hits the hall he presses the button opening a portal, he automatically grabs his mask and slips it on, as he steps through, with one mission in mind.

The black spider is going to pay.

 


	12. Chapter 12

“SPIDER!” Peter screamed in rage as he stalked into the training room. He yanked his mask off and threw it away.

Romanoff, who had been practicing and trying to get her head right, looks down and knows that Peter's not here for a pleasant chat. She would have sighed in resignation, at being right, she knew that if anything happened to the other Natasha, her son would want revenge.

However, her training doesn’t allow her to show that kind of weakness.

She knows that he blames her; if she were honest, she in a small way blames herself. She has what everyone here calls ‘Spidery sense’ she doesn’t know why she wasn’t warned.

She watches, impartially as he zeroed in on her. She could see his rage and the tears from fear in his eyes. She knows just how dangerous a combination that is. She hopes they both make it out of this alive.

She does not want to kill him, nor, be killed by him. She will try to hypnotize him first, maybe that will calm him down enough to stop before anything starts.

She sees him shot out twin webs to sling shot himself up to the level she’s on. She _was_ planning on avoiding his initial contact and using her vocal hypnotism to stop him.

However, she wasn’t planning on him webbing her mouth shut before she could react.

As he shot the webbing, he said. “None of your tricks.” He landed and started to immediately throw punches and kicks trying to knock her off.

In the back of her mind, she notes that he aimed the webbing to cover only her mouth and not her nose as well to cut off breathing.

Now that he's up close to her, she sees that his uniform is dirty and smells of smoke. She also notes that he's slightly favoring his left arm and foot. She could use that to her advantage if she needs to.

As she works to block his shots, he's screaming, “You killed her.” Which confuses her, she knows the other Natasha is still alive.

Her blood is working, his Natasha is healing, just as she would.

“You cursed her like us.” Another statement that's confusing to her.

She'd ask him why he thought so, but he is relentless with his hits, she barely has time to react much less remove the webbing from her mouth.

He succeeds in knocking her off the platform they are on, she used her webs to swing to another platform but he follows not letting up.

When she attempts to shot her webs at him, he dodged and grabs her webbing, pulling her towards him, before she can let go.

He uses her forward momentum to slam his feet into her chest.

She felt the armor she has on, dent as he once again sends her flying.

Taking a page out of his book, she uses her webs to slingshot around another platform and to use her increased momentum to do the same to him.

However, it is clear that he is faster and had started to turn, she still catches part of his chest and this time he goes flying.

He lands hard on a lower platform, but he immediately rolls to his feet and leaps back at her.

He shoots another web at her, this time she has his timing down so she's able to dodge it.

However wither it's a faint or he's just that fast. He tackles her, his shoulder hitting the same dent that he had earlier created.

She uses her sticking ability to keep from being knocked off the platform; she attempts to go on the offensive.

She's secretly impressed; it seems his training and spider-sense allowed him to dodge most of her hits.

Nether of the combatants noticed the young Asian woman walk into the room, then quickly turned and ran into the main room

\------------------------

Peni ported back in to do maintenance on the system, when she hears the sounds of fighting from the training room.

She doesn’t think anything of it at first, after all it is a training room. Spider people come to train with each other all the time.

Therefore, when she walks into the room, she sees the new person Black Spider defending herself against Peter or Little P as he’s become known by, she's about to leave.

Because she figures that he is practicing against someone with similar ability to him.

However when she looks closer she can see his face is full of rage, and her spider-senses are warning her, not of danger to her, but of the situation.

She runs into the main room and opens the program to contact FRIDAY, when she responds Peni explains what is happening.

Asking his people to come help her stop him. FRIDAY tells her she will alert the others and asks Peni to open a portal, for them.

\-----------------

“Natasha, what happened, why did Peter enact the sensory overload protocol and go get his earphones and glasses to put on you?” Tony said quietly, he’s so used to speaking softly when the protocol is in effect he doesn’t even know he’s doing it.

Natasha who's finally able to hear and see normally lets go of the bed-rail surprised to see it has been crushed by her hand. “I don’t know, everything was so loud and jarring. Then suddenly it got better, but it was still painful. Then when Peter, put the glasses and earphones on me, it all returned to normal.”

She doesn’t mention that her sense of touch is still dialed up… like Peter gets sometimes.

She looks up at Tony, Bruce, and Clint standing around the bed. She adds, “When the sniper shot me, the other Natasha gave me blood, I think she said it was her blood, as there was no other option…”

“Wait, just so I’m clear this is the other universe’s Natasha Romanoff that has the same spider powers that Peter has? She transfused her blood into you?” Bruce said looking, slightly surprised but thoughtful.

“Yes, why is that bad?” Natasha asks she feels actually better; a lot better, all the old ache and pains she's accumulated over the years, seem to be gone. Now that her senses are calm she can feel everything.

“No, just I understand what’s going on, you have gained her power. The transfusion infused you with the black spider’s powers.” Bruce said

“Wait, it’s that simple? Can anyone get their powers from their blood?” Clint asks.

“Well, No, you have to be family, I think at least cousins. However since both Natashas are close enough genetically, they are like twin sisters. If anyone else tried to do it, at best it wouldn’t do anything, at worst it could kill them. This may only be temporary, or you might have them permanently. Only time will tell.”

“Speaking of, where is Peter?” Natasha asks she's suddenly worried. This is the first time, in a long time, he’s seen her seriously hurt.

“Uh, I assumed he went to go get changed, he was out patrolling and FRIDAY said he was hurt when helping with a building fire.” Tony says suddenly concerned as well. He expected to have to force Peter to leave Natasha’s side to go get cleaned up.

“Boss, I got a communication from Peni, Peter is in the in between attacking the black spider.” FRIDAY said suddenly.

Simultaneously all four people in the room exclaimed

“What?!?” That's from both Bruce and Clint

“Shit” is from Tony

“Oh no.” Natasha softly said, she knows her Peter is having misplaced anger at what happened to her. She starts to get up; knowing she needs to stop him before one of them is permanently hurt.

When Tony sees, her starting to get up, he puts his hand on her shoulder to push her back down. When she looks at him with the threat of loss of limb, he quickly adds “you're hurt Natasha, I’ll go get him.” She continues to stare at him until he lets go and back up a step.

“No, Tony I have to go; he’s doing this because of me. The only way, to safely stop him, is for him to see me up and moving. You know how much he’s lost, and how that affects him. Besides, I now have advanced healing. I haven’t felt this good in a long time.”

She gets up and reaches for Peter's watch but didn't see it in the room.

She wonders if she should go change, she still has her uniform on, which still has the bullet hole and the area around it is dark with blood.

Except she knows, that she doesn't have the time to change. She hopes the visual evidence doesn't have a negative effect on Peter.

She moves quickly, followed by the rest of the Avengers, as she looks back she thinks about asking them to stay, but she knows that Tony won't.

Moreover, she's worried, she might need help. Not necessarily to stop Peter, but maybe to help get him home.

She moves towards the portal that has just opened. Not stopping, she glances back, and sees the others more hesitantly step through, it's reminiscent of when she first came here.

She would’ve smiled but she's too busy worrying about Peter, she knows he’s a great fighter, but he's hurt and Romanoff has a lifetime of training.

She, nodding to Peni, moves towards the training room, with her newly enhanced senses she can clearly hear the sounds of heavy fighting.

\----------------------

Because Peter is trading unending blows with Romanoff, she still has not had time to remove the webbing. It's far stronger than her own organic webbing.

She can see that he's tiring. He's clearly favoring his left leg, she had attacked it earlier in an attempt to try and end the fight, but still not cause permanent damage.

She miscalculated as she back steps, and as she is about to fall off the platform, he grabbed her armor and pulled her towards his fist.

When it connects, she now knows, what Clint means when he says 'having your bell rung'.

Peter uses her momentary disorientation to drop her on the platform and he has his fist raised to give a final strike. She can see his hesitation.

She watches as he screams and slams his fist down, striking the platform, away from her head.

She's actually relieved, that in spite knowing that he had _thought_ he wanted to kill her, he can’t bring himself to do it. She knew he wasn't a killer the first time she met him.

“PETER BENJAMIN PARKER!” Natasha yells as she steps into the room, she looks up at them both, she continues. “Get down here now!”

In spite of the seriousness of the situation, she hears Clint mutter about her having the 'mom' voice down pat.

Natasha watches as Peter has a look of shame on his face. It hurts her, but she knows that she has to be tough right now.

However, she _is_ proud of him, when he reaches out a hand to the Black Spider and pulls her up, she's surprised to see her mouth covered with webbing.

Peter gently wraps an arm around Romanoff and swings them down to the ground. She can see that he's limping heavily, has several cuts, and bruises on his face.

Romanoff is no better off, she can see the large dent in Romanoff's chest armor and her face is also covered in cuts and bruises.

However, it looks like, thankfully, neither of them seem to have any permanent physical damage.

Peter gently removes the webbing from Romanoff's mouth. She rotates her mouth to loosen up the muscles and starts to pop her neck but stops with a grimace of pain she's not able to hide.

Her entire body is sore, and bruised. The chest armor, which has been able to shrug off heavy battle damage, was not able to stand up to a spider enhanced angry teen.

She hears Clint quietly mutter “shit” when they looks both of them over.

Natasha looks Romanoff over, and then turns to Peter, who has his head down in shame. She steps up to him; she gently uses her hand to lift his face until he's looking at her.

She watches as his eyes quickly glance down at her side. A different kind of pain flashes across his face.

She asks gently “Are you hurt?” she pays more attention to how he reacts, rather then what he says, she knows what he will say before he says it.

“I'm fine.” It's as if he says it automatically whenever someone asked him that question. Regardless of how he feels.

“Uh huh” She just says. She turns to Tony and asks, “Will you please take him home. I want to talk to Romanoff.”

Tony strangely doesn't say anything just walks up and wraps his arm around Peter and guides him towards the main room. Bruce turns and follows.

Natasha knows that Tony and Bruce will look Peter over when they got back, but she still watches him as he moves, trying to see what injuries, he might have.

She's relieved that other than the heavy limp that will likely be gone by morning he isn't exhibiting any other major injuries.

She hears the telltale swoosh that means they have returned home.

She turns back to Romanoff who is still, standing there watching, Natasha deal with Peter.

*Are you okay?* Natasha asks Romanoff, not sure how she will take the question.

*Bruised and sore, however I will live.* she says, her face not as emotionless as usual, she seems to almost have a smile on it. *You should be proud, even hurt, he was able to overpower me.*

She looks away slightly, adding *I should have said this before, but I misjudged you both, this last mission has opened my eyes to how positive emotional attachments can be.*

She stops, looks back at the platform, they had just come from. *He had a chance to make the killing blow, but he couldn’t, even in his rage, he still couldn’t kill... I wish…* she suddenly stops, then adapts her usual emotionless expression and lifting her head up high she turns and starts to head towards the portals. She's done speaking.

*Wait do you need help? Are you going to be okay?* Natasha knows what Romanoff wanted to say, and she sometimes wonders, the same, how would she have turned out if she hadn’t been in the red room.

*I will be fine, by morning. Your son needs you. Do not be too harsh with him. Would we, have done any better, if we were in his shoes?* Romanoff turns to Peni, asks her to open a portal to her world.

She had not grabbed her watch when she brought Natasha here. After she steps through it closes behind her.

Clint steps up next to Natasha, and with a smirk says “Come on мама паук, let’s go home.”

Natasha shakes her head no, starts to walk into the main room towards Peni “Not just yet, I have one more thing I need to do”

When she reaches her, she asks “Peni, can you show me what happened in the training room?”

Peni just nods her head. Peni looks a Natasha strangely, trying to figure something out. She presses a few buttons on the computer terminal in front of her.

The screen starts up with from when Peter steps into the training room. They can hear him clearly.

After she watches it a few times, she finally asks the question that had been plaguing her since she first heard him. “What did he mean by ‘you killed her’ and ‘you cursed her just like us’?”

It's Peter B that answers, he came through the portal having been alerted by Peni, he noticed his senses that tells him another spider powered person is nearby, went off.

Since he knows Peni has powers at first he doesn't think about, but eventually he realizes there is another one there that has powers.

However he waits to ask, he answers Natasha's questions, “Bad before Good, in my life, in most of the Peter Parkers here, every good thing has been preceded by something bad, usually really bad. I’ve been shown several times the good I do, and the good that has been done for me.”

“However, it’s hard to see sometimes, when I’ve died and been resurrected multiple times, had my whole life destroyed several times, had my body hijacked by an enemy, just to name a few things. I’ve completely quit being Spiderman several times, but I can’t stay away, 'with great power must come great responsibility'.” Peter B looking down as he recalls all the events he’s speaking about.

Continuing on, he spoke in more broad events. “My/our spider family has lost a lot of brothers and sisters to the Inheritors it was a group of very powerful vampire like, life sucking creatures, and their favorite snack is those who have spider totem powers. We think/hope we’ve stopped them for good, but by then we lost so many spider people, most of them family.” Peter B puts his hand on Peni's shoulder when they both think about all the spider people they lost.

“Sometimes… just sometimes, it’s hard not to wonder, if these powers are worth the heartache. I know I sometimes joke, maybe too much, but it keeps me grounded… from going insane.” Peter B finishes looking forlorn.

He's surprised when Natasha walks over and gave him a hug, it's short and she quickly steps away.

She was going ignore Clint’s smirk, but when he mutters about how ‘Rogers better watch out or his ‘mother hen’ title will be usurped.’

She goes to elbow him, but remembering her strength at the last second, pulling back to try to keep from causing him permanent harm; he does still huff out and dropped to his knees at her sharp elbow strike.

They can tell he isn’t faking it.

Which reminds Peter B about his senses. He ask, “What changed, why I am sensing you have spider powers?”

Natasha answers pointing at the hole in the side of her suit, “I was on a mission with the Black Spider when I got hit, bad…” She got that far before Peter B finishes the story.

“She transferred her blood into you?” When he sees her nod her head yes, he continues “She-hulk”

“What?” Natasha asks, not sure what to make of that.

“In my world, Bruce Banner had to transfer his blood to his cousin Jennifer Walters it made her the she-hulk. Actually a good friend. She’s a lawyer, has helped me out of a jam once or twice.”

“Huh, is it permanent?” Clint asks, still rubbing his chest as he gets back up.

“For her yes, for you Natasha, I don't know, it could stay the same, or it might fade but it won't go away. I’m assuming since you seem have specialize glasses and earphones that you have enhanced senses? And since Robin Hood over there almost flew back 5ft. from your elbow you have increased strength?” Peter B says not bothering to hide his amusement, at Clint’s discomfort.

“Tell me more about the Inheritors, you said they _were_ a major threat but you _think_ you have taken care of it. How did you take care of it?” Natasha demands, her instincts are screaming that she needs to know more about any possible threat against her Паучок.

Peter B has a small smile as he turns to pull up the information. He’s had a couple people look out for him, over the years.

Most weren’t as _formidable_ as the Black Widow, so he is happy that his little brother, has someone like her in his corner.

He turns back and starts to explain about the Inheritors, the great weaver, clones, the ‘other,’ showing them what it looks like when they drain a spider person.

He and Peni can’t watch, that part, it's still to fresh. Then he explains about how they killed the ‘father’ and how the kids became babies, to be raised by an Aunt May who was bitten instead of Peter.

“Does Peter know this?” Natasha asks

“Yes, anyone new we come across we tell and show them the basics. A few of the spider people were taken, by surprise because we had not had a chance to warn them of the danger. Your Peter was one that we warned shortly after we met him.” Peni said this time.

“Did you show him that video?” Clint asked but Natasha was about to ask the same thing.

Peter B answers this time, “We ask if they want/need to see it, but not automatically. I only showed it to you, without asking because I know you can handle it… yes, your Peter did watch it, once.”

He holds up a hand to stop them when he sees that both Natasha and Clint are about to yell at him, about it. “I didn’t do it for no reason. Remember I started out at the same age as him. I know what he’s going through. I didn’t want him to see it, but I can no more shelter him, then you can.”

That stops both Natasha and Clint. They understand the reason, even if they don’t like it any more then Peter B.

“I would offer one of us to help train you on your powers, but I’m pretty sure, you plan on having your Peter do it to help him, as much as yourself.” Peter B adds, the conversation is winding down.

Peter B walks over to a shelf and opening a drawer; he pulls out a watch like the one the others have.

He hands it to her saying, “I planned on giving you one for a while, given the amount of time you have been spending here, but now it just seems fitting. Your Peter can help you set it up.”

Natasha just adds “We need to go. Thank you for the information.”

Clint adds, “Speaking of information, can you send the training room footage to FRIDAY, for, you know, reviewing and training purposes?”

Peter B just smirks and nods to Peni who works her computer magic. “One video, that won't _at all_ be used to impress the avengers, and embarrass my little brother, on it's way.”

Peni opens the portal for Natasha and Clint to save time. Natasha looks back and smiles thanks to her. They both steps through and the portal closes behind them.

Peter B turns to Peni, “Two Natasha Romanoffs with spider powers, I might be able to retire for good. If they ever teamed up we could either be set, or soo _very_ screwed.” Peni just laughs she's always likes his jokes.

He opens a portal to his home world, he holds out his arm to her, saying “Come on little sis, let’s go I'll buy you, some of my world's, world famous New York hot dogs.”

\---------------------

When Tony and Bruce step through the portal with Peter in between them, they immediately head to the med bay.

They're all set to go into the same room that Natasha had been in, when Peter stops, he could still hear her, screaming in pain. He shaking his head, softly said “No, not that room, please.”

It takes a minute for both Tony and Bruce to understand but when they look at Peter they can see the pain and anguish in his eyes as he’s looking into the room.

They realize he’s thinking of Natasha.

They look at each other and know what to do. Bruce steps forward and shutting the door, then they tell Peter. “We can go to your room, and check you over, before you get cleaned up.”

They turn and go to towards the bedrooms. When they get into his room, they have him take his uniform off.

This time, it's Bruce, that softly says ‘shit’ when they saw all the bruises. There doesn’t appear to any area that isn’t discolored from bruising.

Bruce has Peter lay on his bed while he pulls the desk chair over, gently poking, and prodding some of the more colorful areas.

He asks direct questions about where it hurt and how much, that’s the only way to get Peter to answer honestly.

After a few minutes, in which Tony dons his suit so that FRIDAY can perform a scan as well. Bruce tells Peter to go take a shower and get cleaned up.

Tony then adds that after he’s dressed to come into the kitchen to eat.

Peter is too ashamed, to be hungry, but he knows he needs to eat, so the injuries will heal. He showers and put on clean clothes.

As he limps his way, to the kitchen, he hear long before he got there; Tony, Bruce, and Sam talking.

Sam had just come back from another VA meeting, and had been updated by Tony and Bruce.

As Peter walks in, he moves towards the stools in front of the kitchen island.

However, Tony tells him to go sit at the table. Sam sees the look of sadness flash across his face, before he adapts the same emotionless expression that he's learned from Natasha.

Sam, knowing what is happening, tells him “Peter, you are not being punished; we don't want to aggravate your wounds. So sitting in a chair is better than climbing up into a stool.”

Tony looks surprised he had not noticed that. “Yeah spiderling, I'll leave the punishment to your mom. You have gone through enough, for me to do anything.”

'Sam moves over to sit next to Peter. “So do you want to talk about, _why_ you did, _what_ you did?”

Peter who's had his head down, looks up at him and timidly said “No”

Sam, expecting that answer doesn't let up. In the time he's known him, Sam has had to work extra hard to get Peter to open up to him.

It is something, he has no problem doing. In spite of the rocky way they met, Peter is a genuinely good kid, good young man.

Peter's had a lot of, well shit is the only way it explain it, happen to him in his fairly short life so far.

Still his moral compass is stronger than even Rogers, which makes today's events unusual, however Sam is pretty sure he knows why.

Anyone... anyone can be a killer under the right circumstances. Sam intends to do what he can to keep Peter from having to experience that feeling, at least as long as possible.

Simple sad fact, of the life they chose for themselves, people die, whether intentional or accidental, it happens.

Sam and Natasha along with the rest of the Avengers have been doing what they can to prepare him, so that if or even when, it happens he will not be as devastated. “Peter, you tried to kill a woman today...”

“She almost killed Natasha!” Peter reacted more, just then, then since before they came back.

“No, she saved her life, the sniper that shot her, tried to kill her.” Sam said gently. He knows that Natasha will have the same talk, when she gets back, but he wants to lay the groundwork.

Peter flinches at the way Sam words it. Sam knows that would happen, but Peter still needs to know it. Sometimes the fast Band-Aid method is best.

Still you can do it gently, but Peter has become used to not having it sugarcoated. Which is a good thing. When being a hero, you sometimes don't have time to sugarcoat anything.

That was the first thing both he and Natasha agreed Peter should learn.

Honest, but not _brutally_ honest.

Tony walking up and set down a plate of warmed up leftover food from the night before. “Besides your mom has spider powers now she's even more of a badass. You should be happy. She is now literally your mama spider.”

Peter looks up; he's been slowly eating the food. “Maybe, but the powers... they are a curse.” he says it so quietly that Sam and Tony almost don't hear it.

Both of them are surprised to hear that. Sam asks, “Why do you say that, what you can do is incredible. Honestly, if someone has to have that kind of power... I'm glad it someone with your kind of moral compass.”

Peter looks him in the eye, saying, “Yeah, but what has having these powers cost me, cost the other Peter Parkers.” Peter looks down, “Bad before Good” he quietly mutters.

Sam nods, as he understands what Peter is saying. “I'm not belittle your pain, but we all have suffered pain, powers or not, life isn't fair, or nice.”

“I know, and I'm not saying my pain is worse or more than any of you. It's just every time I feel like I'm getting on solid ground, it drops out from under me. It's hard not to wonder, worry, what if my curse causes one of you to die.” Peter says, the tears welling up in his eye but they don't fall.

Everyone in the room knows that while he means any of the Avengers, he really is talking about Natasha and May. They, more than the rest, are the emotional pillars, that support the younger superhero.

Tony, sitting next to him, and putting his hand on Peter's shoulder, responds, “Son, I can't say that we won't die... but I _can_ tell you it will _not_ be because of your curse. This is a dangerous life. We take that chance, every time we go into battle. Yet, we can't, not do it, if anything, you taught me 'with great power must come great responsibility'. Nevertheless, everyone is healthy, and safe and here. Let’s not dwell on what might be, right now. That would call for drinking, and you are too young for that, and I don't want either, the even more badassed Natasha, or your Aunt to kill me.”

Natasha who had ported back with Clint, into medical so Clint can make sure she didn't permanently damage him. She has been listening to most of what had been said; far enough away, that Peter's senses wouldn't tell him she's there.

She's marveling at how good her senses are now.

She responds to Tony, right after Peter's head pops up when his senses tell him, she's back. “You're right, you would be killed, but it wouldn't be me, or even May, it would be Pepper.” She smirks as she steps into the room.

Natasha watches as Peter gets up, slowly his limp still there, but she can see him trying to hide it. He looks at her, trying to read her state of mood.

Natasha knows he thinks she feels anger, even disappointment. Which she does _slightly_ but, she understands. Better than he could know.

She waits a bit longer whiles his face gets sadder and more guilty. Then she steps over to him, wrapping him in her arms.

She can't stay mad, she had done far worse, when he was hurt. She _would_ do worse, if the same thing happened to him.

He even in a rage, couldn't kill.

She is so very proud of him.

Bruce who has been quiet the whole time asks, “Are you okay, Natasha?”

She looks up to him and nods yes. She can feel Peter's tears of stress relief, on her shoulder.

She whispers “Stark is right... this time, there is no need to dwell on what might happen. Most everyone is here, and everyone is healthy. It's okay, Паучок. Come on, I want some time with you.

Peter says quietly, “You need to eat, you haven't eaten in a while now, it will help with your sensory overload. If you don't eat regularly it will leave you weak, like really weak.”

Natasha looks at him surprised, but realizes he's correct. He is the best expert she knows. “Okay, you and I need to eat, don't think I haven't noticed how much you haven't eaten. After that we are going to talk.”

He smiles, so she has to make sure he knows what she expects. “This isn't a reward. We are going to talk about what happened.”

Peter's smile doesn't diminish much, he just nods and wraps his arms around her again, briefly.

He steps away, goes to pull out a chair for her. He chooses the one next him, which is why he did it.

She moves over and sits, turning to Tony,  a bit of revenge from when he teased her when Pyotr was here saying, “What's for dinner dear, I'd slap your rear, but I don't want Pepper after me.”

Tony just smirks gets up and goes to get the leftovers from last night. He heats up a plate, and sets it in front of Natasha, “Here you go, _honey_ , would you like a beer?”

“No, thanks dear.” As soon as she smells the Thai, she realizes how hungry she is.

She sees Peter smile when her stomach rumbles. She whispers “Shut up, and eat.” with a smile.

Sam, knowing that Peter is in good hands, he walks to Natasha puts a hand on her shoulder and says “I'm glad you are okay. It's good to have you back.” He then turns and leaves, he's going to head home for the night.

Bruce, decides to head back to his lab. Just waves at the rest of the people in the room and leaves as well.

After both Natasha and Peter had eaten, the elevator opened and May and Pepper who had gone with Happy to pick May up.

Stepping out, they had been given a brief overview of what happened by FRIDAY.

Both Peter and Natasha had heard the elevator and both the women talking before the elevator opened, so they both stood up before Tony even knew the elevator was here.

He looked at them. “This is going to get annoying fast.” as soon as he heard the elevator knowing that's why they stood.

May moved to hug Peter, the building fire had scared her, and that was before she was told about his fight with the black spider.

Pepper moved to hug Natasha, when she was told about what happened, it shook her. Natasha has always been the rock of the avengers.

She made the mistake of asking FRIDAY to show her what happened in the medical room. FRIDAY had almost defied her and not allow her to watch it.

Afterwards, Pepper almost wish she had refused, seeing Natasha writhing in pain, and then see the utter anguish on Peter's face, it was look seeing him after the nightmare all over again.

May then steps over to Natasha looking her over. Natasha is reminded of when she does it to Peter. May, pulls her into a hug then.

At the same time Pepper stepped over to Peter, she cups his cheek, seeing the relieve, with the pain fading away from his eyes.

She pulls him into a hug. Holding him as tight as she can. He holds her tightly as well. Pepper's eyes water, but the tears don't fall.

“I'm fine, mama boss.” Peter whispers to her. When she leans back and gives him the 'mom' look he adds. “okay, I'm getting there. She's home, she fine, I will be.”

“FRIDAY, mark that as the second time it worked.” She said laughing. She grabs his head pulling his forehead, to her, for a long kiss.

“Noted.”

“Hey, Pepper, your loving fiance is still over here waiting to be acknowledged.” Tony says after watching the women make sure that both spiders are fine.

“Natasha I assume you need to have the wound covered?” May asks. When Natasha nods, the wound is still to open, to leave it open. “Okay, follow me to medical I'll put on a temp waterproof bandage so you can shower, then I'll bring the supplies to help you after you shower.”

“May, you don't have to do that. I can do my...”

“Nonsense, I am trained to do this, more importantly I want to do this.”

Natasha can see that May wants to do it, because she wants to help, MaY loves their family as much as she does, and when they hurt, she hurts. “Okay, thank you _aunt_ May.”

May kisses Peter on the forehead. Then both Natasha and May go down to medical.

When they reach it, May takes her into another medical room.

Helps her remove her top half. Natasha has to admit she feels a little weird standing in a medical room with only a bra on her top half, with Peter's aunt.

Not to mention the wound pulled when she pulled it down.

Even though May helped her by pulling gently away from the wound Bruce and Tony only put a bandage over the wound and uniform, not ideal but it worked.

Bruce for his medical degrees still isn't comfortable seeing his fellow avengers naked... well mostly Natasha, when they thought about dating they never actually got that far.

Tony is too scared of her and Pepper to do anything.

“If it helps don't think of me as aunt May, just another nurse that works here.” May said she picked up on Natasha's nervousness.

“You know I used to be good at hiding my emotions.” Natasha said only half joking. It seems that almost everyone can pickup on her feelings.

“Sam's a counselor, I'm a nurse, and Peter is just that intuitive, especially with those he loves. I doubt the rest are any better at picking up what you are thinking.

“And Pepper?”

“I think she has years of experience learning to intuit her boss's thoughts.” May says smiling

May who moved quickly and methodically had taken some cleaning solution to flush out the wound. Then gently wiping it clean she took the waterproof bandage and securely attached it to her side making sure the whole wound is covered.

When she steps back and says “Done.”

Natasha looks down and then up at her in surprise. “I didn't even feel that.”

“I'm pretty good at my job. I think half the reason Peter's glad I know about his 'night job' is because I do a better job of patching him up, then the others.”

As she's saying that she helps Natasha put the top half of her uniform back on.

“Okay, let me grab some stuff and I'll follow you up upstairs, after your shower I want to check the wound then I can cover it so you can sleep.”

“Seriously May, you don...” Natasha starts but find herself stop when she's treated to May's full 'mom' face.

“Okay, seriously how do you do that...” Natasha's impressed. She not been stopped by just a look in a long time.

“Simple, I'm aunt May, plus, I have years experience dealing with a stubborn kid, before he ever became a superhero. But the simple truth is you allow me, because you trust me. You know just as Peter knows that I want what's best for you both.”

She moves to the cabinet. Grabbing several supplies, she's helped down here several times. She's happy to do it, it makes her feel like she's contributing. She actually has a good relationship with Helen Cho.

“Am I correct in assuming that Helen is going to use the cradle on you tomorrow?” May see her nod. “Okay, I'm sure after a couple of days you are ready for a shower.”

They both walk to the elevator that is opened and they are taken up the three flights to the bedrooms. “FRIDAY where is Peter?” May asks.

“Peter is doing the dishes. He said he will be heading to bed in a little bit.”

They walk into Natasha's room. She looks surprised to find her bed has been slept in.

“Sorry I forgot to have Peter make it this morning, he's usually good about doing that, but he was unhappy that I 'asked' FRIDAY not to wake him. He wanted to spend a little bit of time in your bed, last night to keep the nightmares at bay. He ended up spending the whole night.”

“did it work?”

“Yes, thankfully, he came back here about an hour before the movie was done, and when I checked on him he looked like this.” May pulled out her phone and showed her the picture of Peter curled up in Natasha's bed, looking peaceful. May smiled at the soft loving smile that Natasha has on her face. “the next morning he and FRIDAY confirmed he slept soundly.”

“May I have a copy of that?”

“FRIDAY?” May looked up.

“Done” Followed by the notification that Natasha's phone received a picture.

“Okay, I'm sure you know the rules about waterproof bandages, but just in case, no direct water on it, don't scrub it. Just try to pretend it's not there. I'm going to go get cleaned up in my room to give you privacy then when you are done have FRIDAY let me know. I'll come and make sure the wound is clean and then cover it with a regular bandage that easier to sleep with.”

She looks up and says “FRIDAY enact sensory overload protocol in here.” She turns back to Natasha, as the room gets quiet and darker “Just in case, I'm sure you would like to shower without the earphones and glasses.”

“Okay thanks aunt May.”

“You don't have to thank me, you are my family. That's what we do.” May kisses her forehead, and smiles then after leaving the supplies on the desk she pulls the door closed after she steps out. Heading to her own room to clean up.

As she entered her room. She thinks about how much Peter's relationship has changed with Natasha. Its grown deeper. She wonders if either one, realize how deep.

That's okay.

Natasha is the best weapon she has to keep her son alive and well. May knows that Natasha won't let anything happen to him. Just as he won't let anything happen to her... if he can help it.

After Natasha locks the door, she peels off her uniform, then she slowly takes off the glasses and finds her eyes are fine, the light is a little bright, but nothing she can't handle.

As she removes the earphones, the noise initially increases, cause her to wince but it instinctively seems to quiet down so she can hear fine.

“FRIDAY, start the shower, using the same settings Peter uses when he showers with the protocol in affect.” The water comes on, it doesn't do it all at once which is what she's used to, FRIDAY gradually bring the water up to pressure.

She removes the rest of her clothes, relishing the feeling of not wearing the same clothes anymore.

She steps into the bathroom, and sees that FRIDAY instead of talking has words on the mirror letting her know what the protocol does.

She steps under the spray and sighs at how damn good the water feels.

She is careful to avoid the bandage.

She spends a long time, just relaxing in the shower. She will be glad when the wound is healed she will be able to take a relaxing bath.

She finishes and drys off, as she getting ready to leave she sees that FRIDAY has written _Since Peter's eyes adjust quicker, he usually doesn't have to wear the glasses, by now, however the hearing takes longer. Might I suggest you put the earphones in, before you have me get aunt May?_

Natasha gets some soft night clothes, and puts the earphones back in. she then says, “Let May know I'm ready.”

In response May knocks gently on her door. She opens the door and lets her in, closing it behind her.

“If you want to test, try taking out the earphones to see if your hearing is better. If you are like Peter you will hear my and your heartbeats, maybe some distant machinery. It all depends on how sensitive your hearing is.”

Natasha removes the earphones and she can hear both heartbeats. Nothing else at the moment. She smile and says quietly “I can hear our heartbeats, Peter's right it is kind of relaxing.”

May just smiles and grabs the supplies on the desk. She has her sit in the desk, then she motions for Natasha to lift the side of her shirt. May gently peels the bandage off. She sets about cleaning it again, just out of habit, it's still clean from before.

Then she uses the desk light to look at the wound, despite how deep it is, which for anyone not with enhanced healing would mean, they'd be in a hospital bed.

It's healing well, with a couple of treatments with the cradle she'll be better than new. May takes the new bandage and secures it to her side.

“Am I correct in assuming you want to talk to Peter tonight?”

“Yes, I think we should talk about what happened.”

“No, I agree, I believe he's in his room now. I think I heard him walk by my room before I came here.”

“Yes, I can hear him moving round, its weird it's no louder than before, when I didn't have enhanced senses.”

“Yes, Peter is being quiet. As you might imagine of all the people here, he knows better than anyone what you are going thought. Which leads me to my next point. I think you should stay with him tonight. It would do both of you a lot of good. He won't ask, but I know that the other night when you stayed with him for a while he felt so much better, and last night in your bed surrounded by your scent, he slept with no problems. I also know that you will sleep better with him by you.”

“How did you know that was what I was thinking of doing?”

“Just a lucky guess.”

“Now put your earphone back in. I'll check on him then come get you.”

May opens the door and knocks on Peter's door, when he opens it they talk, for a bit when May comes back and says, “he's ready for you to ' _yell at him'_   I'll leave the good news for you to tell him. Good night, have FRIDAY get me if you need, I'm off tomorrow so I'll help Helen with your treatment.”

Natasha walked into Peter's room with since his door was open, she sees him sitting at his desk, facing the door, he was ready for bed as well, in spite of the fact that it was not late.

She closed his door, and FRIDAY automatically activated the protocol when the room got quiet and darker.

Natasha takes the earphones out, and setting them on the desk, she sees his forlorn look she walks up and pulls he head to her middle, running her fingers through his hair.

She hears him softly shudder and feels the tears on her. She hears him “I'm sorry” over and over again.

The way he trembles in her arms, breaks her heart.

He's beating himself up far worse then she ever could or even would be willing to do.

“Peter, please, stand up.” she steps slightly back as he does. "Peter, baby, help me understand, I'm not mad, but I need to know why you attacked her, why you tried to kill her.”

Peter stated talking, very soft at first then as he spoke he voice got a little firmer, not loud. Just slightly louder. He told her about the attempted rape, FRIDAY showed the suit footage, silently, she felt a surge of anger when she saw the man try to kill the woman to get away.

He spoke of losing control with the robots, again FRIDAY showed the highlighted footage silently.

When he stops she can see his crying and when she sees his face she can see the fear, she knows he fears his own power. She is happy that Clint is the one that went down to get him.

He tells her of needing to go and wait for her, not sure what he felt.

When he heard the portal he stepped out and say her on the ground writhing. Romanoff standing there.

Which lead to him very reluctantly telling her of his nightmare from the other night.

She watches as he closes his eyes to not see her when he describes the words 'dream her' said, she pulls him to her, and whispers softly in his ears that _it's over, it was only a dream_.

Rocking him as he cries again. He then finishes with realizing she was having sensory overload and when he couldn't help her with his voice, he ran to get his glasses and earphone.

Behind him, FRIDAY shows the footage from the medical room his look of utter anguish at seeing her in extreme pain, and his leaping up to his room and back to her, in record time.

She watches as he puts them on her, and steps back when she calms. She can see the moment that Bruce removed the webbing he has this look of rage, cross his face, that looks so foreign on him, it was almost a shock.

He then told her about how seeing her wound, after having listened to her in pain, just made everything he feared come to pass, he wanted to hurt Romanoff like he thought, she had hurt Natasha.

He talked about knowing she was still there, and when he went, he wasn't thinking, just using his skills and instinct.

He told her that when he found himself fist raised ready to kill, he thought of his uncle Ben, his aunt May, the other avengers.

Mostly he couldn't do anything more that would make Natasha ashamed of him.

Natasha just stood there, taking everything in, she continues to hold him, rocking back and forth. She knew some of this but, to hear it all from him. It solidified what she had been planning.

Leaning back she says “Peter, I'm not mad, and I will _never_ be ashamed of you.” She kisses his forehead. “I want you to do something for me.” she pauses until he nods. “I want you to talk to Sam on a regular basis or we can find a professional that specializes in your situation. You need to talk to someone, not just me... I'm not saying you can't talk to me, I want you to, but you need more than I can do. Can you do that for me?”

With his head bowed he nods.

“Peter, remember what I said, it takes strength to know when you need to seek help, and to actually seek it. You have done the hard part. You took the first step, I am so very proud of you for doing that. We can figure it all out tomorrow, tonight we both need some sleep.”

Peter steps back and then says quietly “Okay, good night. I'll see you in the morning.”

With a smile he doesn't see she steps over to his bed, and says “ребенок паук, go lay down.”

His head whips up, with a confused look on his face. He walks over and pulls back the sheets and lays down on his side, he assumes that Natasha is going to sit on the side of his bed for a bit like last time.

“Slide over a little bit, Мой Паучок.”

Confused he slides over, and is pleasantly surprised when she lays down next to him, pulling him to her. He wraps his arms around her like he did the other night.

Except this time when he lays his arm across her middle he very gently lays his hand over her bandage and takes a shuddered breath with his eyes closed.

She watches him as he does it. She can feel the his pain, she lays her hand on top of his and whispers “I'm okay, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere.”

They stay like that for a while. He moves his hand more towards her middle so he can rest it. His other arm back under the pillow as her arm is around him her fingers running through his hair. This time though she takes her other hand and intertwines her fingers in his, holding his hand.

After a little longer. “I thought you didn't want to make this a habit?” He said vaguely recalling the conversation they had that night.

“You remember that?”

“Vaguely, did you call me a spider monkey?”

She laughs and says yes, at his _seriously_ look, she adds “Look at how you are _clinging_ to me.”

She knew as soon as she said it he would worry and try to back off. She tightened her hold on him “I didn't say, I didn't like it. I am glad you want to cling to me. It makes it easier for me to cling to you.” She leans up and kisses his nose. “I love you, Мой Паучок.”

“I love you too, мама паук.”

She says out of the blue. “I have to say, you make a really cute, little girl.”

“Oookay, I'm not quite sure how to take that... can I buy a vowel, phone a friend, something.”

She laughs, knowing that he would be confused.

She told him about Peyton, then asked FRIDAY to display the picture from her phone she took.

“I would say I refuse to wear a dress, but I know, if you really wanted me to, I probably would.”

Her only response was to laugh again.

Peter smiles, he loves more than anything else making her happy... her laugh, her _real_ laugh, is one of the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard.

When she asks, what he's thinking, he tells her, he is surprised to see her slightly blush. He decided just now, he wants to make her blush like that as often as he can.

He just burrows his face into her neck breathing her scent, and listening to her heartbeat.

She starting to get used to her enhanced senses, turns her head slightly to lay it on his, listening to he's calm heartbeat, and finding she likes how he smells... his scent as well.

They both drift off to sleep at the same time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, end of this and the next chapter will mark a slight change in this universe... nothing major, just I want Peter and Natasha to go beyond mama spider and son. 
> 
> A slow build to being in love.
> 
> Not that there won't be plenty of mama spider and son type situations. 
> 
> It will just be interspersed with moments of them growing closer together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should apologize for how long it took this chapter to come out. Slower than the rest, I had to rewrite several scenes, and had to cut out two scenes between Natasha and Peter, however I plan on putting them in a new story. So not a waste.
> 
> This was a hard chapter to write, I wanted to show the beginning of a relationship for them, but now that I know where I want them, I have to remember 'baby steps'
> 
> I also have one more chapter, I need to show the lesson and I wanted to have them go to the opening night, and have a 'date'. 
> 
> As always I sincerely appreciate you taking the time to read my work and feel free to review if you want.

When Peter wakes up in the morning, feeling better then he's felt in a long time.

He soon realizes a certain part of his lower body is very _happy_ as well.

He of course knows it just a natural way the body works, he has it even when he sleeps alone, but he's not alone… no, he’s pressed up against the most beautiful woman in the world.

He slowly tries to move his hips back, in a hope that she won't know. It is, however quickly dashed when he feels her shift, followed by a chuckle,

He can picture her smirking in his mind; he's not lifted his head, which is still tucked in her neck.

In fact, neither of them moved during the night.

Natasha woke up when she felt Peter move. She felt his _manhood_ pressed against her hip. She has to admit from what she can feel, he's not lacking, _at all_.

She toys with the idea of moaning just to mess with him, but decides not to.

However when she feels him slowly move his hips away, with her eyes still closed, she does smile and chuckle which causes him to stop.

“Peter?”

“Yes, Natasha?”

“What are you doing?” she has to keep from laughing

“Uh, nothing?”

“Are you sure? Cause it sounds like you're asking.”

“Uh, nothing, my queen. What are you doing?”

She couldn't help it she laughs, she opens her eyes and looking over at his mop of brown hair tucked into her neck. “I'm enjoying teasing you. I have to admit it does feel good to this old lady that such a handsome young man would react that way.”

“What? You are only a few years older than me.” Peter finally lifted his head to look at Natasha, his face, showing embarrassment.

When she sees he's embarrassed “Peter you are one of, if not the, smartest person I know, and you go to one of the top STEM schools in New York, surely you know that it's natural.”

“Of course, I know that _morning wood_ is natural, but it's still embarrassing to have it pressed against the most beautiful woman in the world.” Peter defended himself, his usual nervousness temporarily gone.

She can't help but blush slightly, she's had men, even women, say stuff like that to her before, but when he said it. He means it, and he's not trying to get something from her.

Peter's glad he's looking at her, because otherwise he would have missed the beautiful sight of her blush.

“I don't know why it would be embarrassing, you are, after all _not a virgin_.”

“Ugh,” His head gently dropped to her shoulder as she laughs. “Is there anything you don't know?”

“Yes, I don't know why you're surprised at what I know. You should know by now, I know everything.” She kisses his forehead since it’s within reach. “I’ve known for a while now.” She watches him, as he lifts his head back up looking at her. “Was it everything you wanted?”

Peter looks at Natasha closely, something about the way she asked that question, he couldn't figure out, it sounded... maybe he's just projecting. “I, it was, it was for the both of us, our first times, she and I love each, as friends.”

“So, you and MJ are not going to get together.”

“No, she wanted it to be me, because she trusts me, and I do care about her... However, she's not... the one that holds my heart.”

“So, you love someone else?”

“Yeah, she's... I, when I dare to hope, to dream of her... but she's way, way out of my league, and I'm only 17, I'm sure she considers me too young for her... yet still I think I've loved her for a while now.” Peter looks down, not able to maintain eye contact with her. “I take what I can get. Happy to spend whatever time I can with her.”

Natasha smirked, saying, “I think I’m jealous of Pepper, but I’m pretty sure Tony will have an issue with that.”

Peter’s smile is laced with sadness. She knows he’s put himself out there.

He knows, she kidding, and trying to keep the conversation from get to deep, deeper than either of them are ready for yet.

Natasha pressed her forehead to his, briefly, before leaning her head back and taking a minute to watch him. “I think that she's, _not_ as far out of your league, as you might think. Also I think she knows that you _won't_ be 17 forever. I bet she is also happy to spend whatever time she can with you.” Natasha let's go of Peter's hand and cups his check to get her point across, “I think she would want you _both to know_ , that 'patience is a virtue'.”

“I guess it's only fair for me to at _least_ graduate high school before I ask anything of _her_.”

“That does seem fair; _she'd_ probably feel less like a cradle robber.”

“Then again I could always test out... be finished with high school within a week.”

“I'm pretty sure that _she'd_ want you to finish, besides you're a senior, you're already almost done.”

“Yeah your right, plus it would give me time to court her properly.”

“ _Court her_? Do you plan on marrying her?”

“I don't know I would have to ask her. I wouldn’t hesitate to say yes, if she asked. No, I'm saying a woman as classically beautiful and refined as her, I need to go old school. Proper gentleman, and all that.”

“Hum, Pepper will be so happy to know you think she’s classically beautiful and refined.”

“Will yes Pepper is also, but she's... I always see her as a beautiful redhead.” Peter moved his hand to touch a few of the red strands that fanned out around her head.

Natasha always notices and enjoys, whenever Peter admires her hair. So his preference isn't a surprise to her.

“I’d say Pepper’s more a strawberry blond.”

“She’s always got beautiful red hair.”

“Red, never blonde?”

“Well she can definitely rock the blond, but for me it’s red.” He quickly adds, “Of course that’s not to say that she wouldn’t look beautiful in any hair style…”

“I'm sure she knows, if you are that passionate about her hair color, I have no doubt she knows.” She quietly laughs when he blushes lightly

“How does the expression go ‘every man’s kryptonite… _especially Spider man_.”

“I'm not sure that's how the expression ends... should I start making sure there's not a run on hair coloring products in stores, if this gets out?” Natasha smirked at him.

“No, have you _seen_ some of my villains, and not even red hair could help them.” Peter said smiling back at her.

“We need to get going, you have school and I need to talk to Cho about my treatments.” Natasha says finally she wants nothing more than to stay there and see where the conversation goes, but neither of them are ready for that yet.

Peter's monitor comes on showing FRIDAY's message _aunt May has called Peter in sick today, and I set a time for agent Romanoff to see Dr. Cho at 10am. Unless you need another time. Dr. Cho stated she has an open schedule._

“FRIDAY, please turn off the protocol.” Natasha said, her hearing seems fine so she wants to test if it is, in a semi-controlled situation. She can hear more stuff around but it is not causing her problems. She looks over to see Peter watching her intently for any sign of pain. She reaches up to cup his cheek. “I'm fine мой паук.” (My spider)

Peter smiles, while he loves when she calls him baby spider or little spider, but given how he feels about her; he would rather be called something a little more grown up. “Okay, моя королева паук” (My queen spider) “Since we don't have anything to do for a few more hours, can we stay here? Other then, an uh _nature call_ , I don't want to leave where we are.”

“I suppose, just so you know this will not be a habit. I'm going to go first.” Natasha said, even though she doesn't fully believe it.

“Of course, I always defer to my queen. And since I would have to climb over you anyway, it makes sense.” Peter blushed when he thinks of what would happen if he did climb over her.

“Hum, I didn't think about that, maybe I should make you go first.” Natasha says to tease him. Then she kisses his nose and gets up, as she moves, she marvels at just how great she feels.

Not just all her old aches and pains are gone, but she had a great night's sleep last night.

She walks into his bathroom and does what she needs to do. When she walks out Peter is standing by the bed, waiting for her to finish. “All yours.”

Peter nods and walks by her on his way to the bathroom. He can't help but be self-conscious about how Natasha has the same enhanced senses he has, so he tries to do his business quietly.

As soon as he steps out of the bathroom, he stops. He honestly expected it. He looks over to his bed, to see Natasha laying in it smirking at him.

“Well don't just stand there; I can't nap if you’re going to stand there. Oh, and no using the walls. If you are going to _court_ her, you need to be confident. If she's as strong and confident as you think she is, then she would need someone to keep up with her.”

Peter, realizing that she is of course right, takes a deep breath, walks over and climbs over her carefully yet he purposefully gets close to her.

Natasha knowing what he's doing, she lifts a hand lightly brushes it against his abdomen, watching as he shudders and almost falls on her. She watches as he finishes climbing over and gently lays down beside her.

As soon as he's settled, she pulls him back to her, as he places his arms back where they were. “You get points for not falling on me. Just remember there's confidence and then there's arrogance. I'm sure she is not a fan of arrogant.”

“I know she's not. I hope she will help me to keep from becoming one. I wouldn't need to tell her that it's not me.”

She kisses his cheek to let him now that he's passed her test. “I'm sure she will. I have a feeling she wants you to succeed as much as you do. Now I was promised some more sleep.”

“FRIDAY, please set up a weekly time for me to talk to Sam. And wake us up by 9 please.”

Natasha smiles and cupping his cheek, kisses his mouth on impulse. “I'm proud of you. As long as you are doing this for yourself and not for me.”

“I am doing it for me, but I'm also doing it for you, and May. I don't want to have a nightmare like that again.”

Peter once again tucks his face into her neck and they fall asleep.

\-------------

Peter wakes up a little later with FRIDAY letting them know it's time. He is once again happy down below, but remembering what she said earlier about confidence he does not move his hips back in embarrassment. He just continues to hold her.

Natasha pretended to be still asleep to see what Peter would do, she could tell when he realized his manhood was 'awake' his hips twitched but he didn't move them back.

She smiled with her eyes still closed. “Good job.” she looks over and see him smile at her praise. “Good morning мой паук.”

“Good morning моя королева паук”

Natasha gets up for the second time this morning but turns to look at him.

Peter sits up, moves to the edge of the bed, in front of her. He looks up and asks “Can I go with you, when you get your treatment?”

She cups his cheek, looking down at him. She can see he's still thinking about her wound. She doesn't have a problem with him being there, especially if it helps him. She tells him so.

Peter stands up and wraps his arm around her. He gently kisses the corner of her mouth and whispers “thank you.” he means so many different things with that.

Natasha wraps her arms around him as well, and knowing the different reasons he is thanking her she kisses his cheek and whispers “You're welcome. Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen, you have to help me remember that I need to eat more now.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Peter walks her to the door and opens it then closes it after she stepped out. He hurries over to get changed. Then he walked to the kitchen, it's empty when he gets there, having a impulsive thought he goes to the fridge and pulls out eggs and bacon and sausage. “FRIDAY, will you help me make sure I do this correctly?”

“Of course Peter. Do you know the basics?”

“Yes, I've made breakfast before, but I'm not the best at it.” He places several strips of bacon and sausage in the pan and watches as they start to cook. FRIDAY lets him know when to turn them. He pulled out two plates. When they’re done, he divides them up between the two.

Right before he's about to crack the eggs he hears her heartbeat. “Natasha just because you stand outside of the range of my sense doesn't mean I can't hear your heartbeat.”

“Good to know.” She moves closer and watches as he twitches at the same time her newly developing spider-senses detect another spider-powered person nearby. She can only describe it as like a gentle vibration.

Peter goes back to carefully cracking several eggs in the pan. As Natasha automatically goes to get a cup of coffee.

“I'd be careful with coffee, caffeine and spiders don't mix. I have read that caffeine is bad for spiders, they act drunk. I can drink soda fine as long as I don't drink a lot, but let's just say if Mr. Stark ever gets spider powers he would be hurting for as much coffee as he drinks. Also, alcohol has an effect as well...”

That got Natasha's attention as well. The way he said suggests he tested it on himself and not learned it somewhere else. “And what is the effect, and how would you know?”

“I'm a lightweight, I, uh tested it on myself, when I found out about caffeine.”

“Alone?”

“No, I'm not stupid. I had... uh someone help me.”

Natasha steps up to him, looking at him as he stares down at the pan having already flipped the eggs. “ _Peter?_ ”

“Yes, Natasha?”

Despite herself she does smile, briefly which Peter sees but when it quickly disappears.

Peter turns and looks at Natasha. “Ned wanted to know if it would affect me, so we decided to test it. We also made sure that May would be coming home a little bit later, if there were a problem. I know it was stupid but I can't totally help it, I needed to know what would happen.”

“What did happen?”

“I got drunk. May came home, found out what we did, was mad, grounded me for a week then muttered 'at least he was smart enough to do it at home'. She uh didn't know about my powers at the time.”

“Had I known, I would have grounded you for two weeks.” May said smiling from the doorway; she had been standing there watching the two, observing them together.

She can see a closeness that wasn't there before. That makes her happy, not that she'll say anything yet.

She expected Peter to jump in spite of his spider-sense she can still surprise him. They reason that she's not a threat so if he isn't paying attention to his surroundings it's easy for her.

She isn't surprised that Natasha doesn't jump wither it's because she knew May was there, or just harder to surprise.

May is thinking that Natasha knew she was there, because she doesn't step back.

Peter puts the eggs on to the plates. “May, do you want anything?”

“No dear, I've already eaten. Thank you though.” She moved over and kissed Peter on the cheek. “Natasha I'll be helping Helen with your treatment today.”

“I remember I'm letting Peter join us.”

May is not at all surprised. She expected him to ask to come. “That's good, as long as he remembers he has school for the rest of this week.” May looked at Peter, “I only called in for you today, to give you time, to get back on your feet.”

“I know, thank you May. I really appreciate it.”

“Enjoy your breakfast; I'm heading down to help Helen set up. We'll be waiting.”

As she’s talking Natasha got two glasses out and put juice in them as Peter took the plates to the kitchen island. They both sat down and started to eat.

That was how Tony found them a little bit later. He came in coffee cup in hand.

“Both of you are eating at the same time, looks like the same food, suggesting it was cooked at the same time. Am I to infer that you both woke up at the same time? Could it because you shared a bed?” Tony said smiling. Which grew into a smirk when Peter blushed. “Oh a _blush_ , did something _naughty_ happen?”

“I had uh morning wood when I woke up.” Peter said quietly

Natasha just smiled into her glass of juice; it is fun to get him flustered.

Tony, looked like he wanted to say something farther but, one glance from Natasha stopped it.

She would only allow so much teasing at both of their expense.

Tony filled his cup and as he walked down the hall to his lab he muttered, “fiancé or not, if I woke up next to her, I'd probably have wood to.”

“Uh, Mr. Stark.” Peter said as he looked over at Natasha who was smirking. “I think you forgot that Natasha has...”

“Enhanced hearing now.” Natasha finished for him.

“Shit. Uh FRIDAY enact ‘Romanoff is going to kill me’ protocol when I get to the lab.”

“ _Yes_ , boss.”

“FRI, we really need to talk about where you got all that sass. I'm sure I didn't program you with it.”

“I believe I learned it from my father... boss”

Tony moved to far away to hear the rest of the conversation.

They finish their food and rinse off the dishes. Just in time for them to go down to medical.

Peter in a move, he hopes is considered confident, sweeps his arm towards the elevators and says “my queen”, and then he holds out his arm for Natasha to take. He wants to take her hand, but isn’t ready for that quite yet.

She raises her eyebrow, but with a smile she loops her arm through his. They walk to the elevator, which FRIDAY opens for them.

They step slightly away from each other when they get to medical. May is standing in the door that has the cradle unit.

All three step in to the room to find Helen Cho next to the machine. She sees that Natasha has a loose t-shirt on. Nodding she motions for her to sit on the machine. She asks if she can see it.

Natasha says yes, she and May both lift the side of her shirt they tuck it under Natasha's bra to keep it up.

Peter knowing better grabs a stool and slides it over to the other side of Natasha out of the way.

May gently removes the bandage, and they take the light to get a good look. She is surprised “There is already more healing done then I was expecting. I'm pretty sure your healing is as fast or possibly faster than Peter's.”

Natasha lays down on her side. Cho adjusts the system to be over the open wound. She moves quickly to prep the area, and then she moves into the observation booth. More so to give privacy then for protection. May finishes getting Natasha ready and joins her in the booth.

As the machine hums quietly, Natasha feels Peter take her hand; she allows it, even though they both know it's not painful. Peter has only had to use the machine twice. With his healing, most of the damage he takes does not require the machine. Natasha takes her other hand and cups his cheek, which he leans into it. She sees him look down at the wound. She allows it for little bit, if he can see she's healing that will heal him.

After a while of him looking at the wound she says “Hey, eyes up here.” Quietly, smiling when he's eyes look back at her with a smile.

“Hey I'm a guy; I can't _not_ admire a beautiful woman.” He joking says equally quietly.

“Okay, _Stark._  Something tells me that she would have an issue with wondering eyes.”

“There is no worry about that, nobody compares to her.” Peter states with certainty, “I want to dance with you again.”

“ _Right now_ , cause I'm a little busy.”

Peter doesn't even say anything. After a while the soft smile he's had since he was able to sit with her, just the two of them, it falls, “I'm going to have a hard time sleeping alone tonight.” He would normally be too embarrassed to say that, but he's determined to be confident.

Natasha, who didn't even think about it, had a slightly unhappy surprised look.

“I know May is going to want to sleep in her own bed tonight, she doesn't mind staying here, but she has said several times that there is no place like home. Since I have school I can't justify staying here. No matter how badly I want to fall asleep and wake up like I did this morning.”

“I'll only admit this to you, but I enjoyed how I fell asleep and woke up this morning to...” She smiled when he's sad smile grew bright. “I especially like the lovely shade of bright pink; you turned when I teased you.”

\----------

Helen looks at the monitors and settings. She glances over at May, who is watching Peter and Natasha talking. Helen was a little surprised, when Peter came with Natasha, she only knows the basics. But she can see there is more to the two of them. If she had to guess, she would say she was looking at the beginnings of a relationship. She turned to May, who is now looking at her. As Helen started to ask about what is going on. May shakes her head and pulls out a notepad and pencil she writes, _not just the walls have ears here, they both can hear us in here_.

Helen looks at her a little strange, but having worked with her several times she trusts her. She takes the pad and writes _what has changed between them?_

_Nothing has changed, yet, but it’s the start of something._

_You're okay with it?_

_Why wouldn't I be?_

_Isn't she a little bit older than him? Isn't he still in high school?_

_Yes, and yes, but they are not doing anything now. They are both smart enough to wait until he's at least out of school, especially since he's a senior. As for the age thing, will lets just say that Parker men, they seem to have a thing for strong older women._

Helen laughs not just at what May has written but the knowing smirk she has.

\---------

Natasha and Peter both heard Helen laugh.

Natasha looks over since she's facing them while Peter has his back to them.

“What are they doing?”

“From the pencil scratching sounds I'd guess that May has passing notes about us _in class_. She will write stuff so I can't hear, even though I tell her that I don't want to hear, trust me enhanced senses are not always a good thing. But she insists on writing down stuff I'm not supposed to know. I haven't had the heart to tell her that if I really wanted to know, I would get her notepad and find out.”

That causes Natasha to laugh. She can picture him with a sheet of paper over a note pad trying to decode what May said.

“What day do you think Ned and MJ should come and do self-defense?” Natasha wants to include Peter in the decision process.

I think Wednesday would be best; I'm already scheduled to come here. That gives everyone time to speak to parents and get permission. Plus I assume that you won't be cleared for anything until at least Friday. Usually that's about how long a wound that bad takes me to recover from.”

“You are wise and selfless beyond your years. Okay, FRIDAY set up some time in the gym on Wednesday after school. Please send a text to them letting them know.”

“Done.”

The machine turned off, and Helen and May stepped out of the office. “What's the word?”

Helen powers down the machine and moved the equipment out of the way. May gathered the medical supplies to clean her wound and a light to check it. They both examine the wound.

“I am confident that you will be back to full duty by Friday...” She stops when Peter ducks his head and smiles, and Natasha just give him a look. “What?”

“Sorry nothing just the smart ass here already said that based on his _own_ experience.”

That caused May to smile.

“Anyway, I would also like to draw a blood sample and do a full body scan of you. The changes you have experienced has not been studied. My understanding is that Peter was sick for a few days, after the bite, now given the fact that this is different circumstances I doubt you will experience that, but we don't know what to expect, your body might attack the different cells meaning you might loss the abilities. I'm guessing you have not really tested what abilities you have?”

“No, I know I have enhanced senses, and Clint found out my strength has increased. I planned on waiting until I'm cleared then I'll have Peter help me run the tests we ran on him. So I know what I’m capable of.”

“That is sensible, and yes I saw the report about Mr. Barton's sternum. Please try to avoid that in the future if possible.” Helen said with a smile, “Okay well if you have time I'd like to do the blood draw and scan now. So I have more time to look at it. If it's okay with you I'd like to have Dr. Banner look at it as well?”

“That's fine by me, he would be probably the foremost expert in people like me and Peter.”

“I thought I was the foremost expert on me?”

“Only in your mind Паучок.” Natasha said back with, more a soft smile then smirk

“Ouch, that hurt мама паук” Peter fake pouted. “I'm guessing this is my stop. You don't want me around for this next part.”

Natasha placed her hand on his cheek, “I always want you around, but yes, I should do this solo.”

Peter smiles, happy that she said that. “I understand. I still remember the last time I got a full body scan... and I hate needles.”

Peter got up from the stool, moved it back to where it was, kissed Natasha on the temple and hugged her, then gave May a kiss and hug as well. He turned to Helen and jokingly ask if she wanted a hug and kiss to, she laughed and says she's good. He smirked and headed out.

“Natasha do you want me to go as well or would you like it if I stayed to help?” May said, she knows that some people get weird about getting medical procedures done by people they know.

“Your fine May, I don't mind you staying. I didn't have a problem with Peter staying either but he needs to go spend time with Stark.”

“Okay, May can you draw some blood while I get the scanner ready.”

May lead Natasha to another room that had all the supplies to draw blood. She makes quick work of filling two sample tubes with blood. Then she placed a new bandage on the wound after making sure it is clean.

She then gave her the gown Natasha would need to wear for the scanner. She went into the bathroom and changed. Walking into the scanner room, she lays on it. They start the process and let it run.

After at is done, she gets up changes back then goes to her office to work on paperwork that has been building up.

May comes in to her office about 1pm with food. “Peter reminded me that you have not had lunch yet, and since your metabolism has increased it's not good to skip meals. You mind if I join you?”

“No, May please, I just got a text from Peter saying that I needed to eat.”

“So, how are things going with you and Peter?”

“Me and Peter?” Natasha feels like she's about to get the talk from May.

“No, I mean, I am happy for you both. I know nothing is happening right now, but I know Peter, and I'm learning more about you.”

 

“You don't have a problem with whatever might happen?”

“I know you love and care for Peter, what more could I ask for. If you’re wondering about the age thing. Well Peter is just following in his dad's and uncle's footsteps of being in love with strong older women.”

Both May and Natasha laughed at that.

That was it for that the heavy talk. They spent the rest of the time eating and talking about little things. Until the end.

“Are you planning on going home tonight?” Natasha asked

“Yes, I would like to sleep in my own bed tonight. Why do you want Peter to stay here?”

“Honestly, I don't know, I had a great night's sleep last night. But I know there is no valid reason for him to stay here.”

“Well both you and him wanting to _are_ valid reasons. However, I understand your point. I would have no problem with him staying but you both can't spend every night in bed, people might talk.” May says smiling to show she's teasing

“I know, Peter pretty much said the same thing.”

“I think I can be convinced to let him stay on the weekends.” May teased.

“I'll let Stark know his favorite intern will be here more.”

They finished up and May left, it was late afternoon. She went to Stark's lab to let Peter know she was heading home.

FRIDAY let her in, she found both Peter and Tony bent over the suit that they were fixing. May walked over and saw the burn patches from the fire. She is reminded once again just how dangerous the lifestyle Peter has chosen for himself.

She still feels the old selfish desire to keep him away from it. But if she knows anything she know who he is, even if he didn't have powers he would still need to help.

Her husband's phrase has been etched into Peter's mind.

That is when she felt a hand on her hand; she looked to see Peter looking at her worried. “Sorry, just lost in la la land. I just wanted to tell you, that I ate with Natasha as you requested and I'm heading home. I know you'd rather stay...”

“I'll be home this evening. I didn't plan on staying the night again.” Peter finished for her.

May can see that he would rather stay but he knows it's better for him to be home.

She gives him a hug and kisses his forehead, then she turns to leave, heading home.

\------------

FRIDAY told Natasha that Peter is in his room getting ready to leave, she left her room and stood in his doorway, watching him, he looked lost.

If she had to guess he's not sure how to act around her now, that he fears that seeking her out might be too needy.

She fixed it for him by let him know she was there. He stepped into her arms and she felt him shudder slightly, she does what she can to bring some comfort for him.

She kisses him on the temple and sends him on his way. She asks FRIDAY to let her know when he gets home safe.

As she expected it was a little harder for her to go to sleep on Monday night, which she found it odd, she technically only spent one night sleeping with him, the first night she stayed awake.

Tuesday came; Natasha spoke to both Ned and MJ's parents all of whom are more than fine with their kids getting self-defense lessons from her.

Her treatment went well; Helen had told her she didn't need any more treatments, and the wound didn't need to be covered all the time.

She received texts from Peter reminding her to eat. Which prompted a little teasing on her part. About how she planned to take a long bath. She knew she got him when he didn't respond right away.

She can see in her mind him looking at his phone, with his look that says he's brain has shut off. _PeterParker.exe has stopped working_ ; she smiles as she recalls Peter saying that once when Steve was trying to figure out something on line.

She held off as long as she could but come Tuesday afternoon she asked FRIDAY about how Peter had slept the night before. “Karen reported that he had trouble getting to sleep, he ended up doing Tai Chi and spent an hour on the roof, before he fell asleep. She reports that it was not very restful. He didn't have a nightmare but it was not deep.”

Tuesday evening he was out patrolling. Karen kept Natasha apprised of what Peter was doing. She felt slightly guilty at first, but Karen told her that Peter asked her to do it. So that in his words “She doesn't have to worry about me.”

Natasha relaxed in the tub for a few hours. She had FRIDAY play classical music. So FRIDAY had to mix in the songs that Peter and she danced to.

Tuesday was a little easier to fall to sleep.

Wednesday morning she finds herself excited to see him, she had hoped he would stop by the tower last night, but she didn't ask him to. She knows he would have been swinging to the tower before she got the full sentence out.

She is also going stir crazy, which she always does when faced with forced downtime.

She's all caught up on her paperwork, she cleaned her room. She did her Tai Chi several times, she even went and did some light ballet, but wasn't as fulfilling without her partner.

She spent time with Pepper doing some assistant work that she used to do. Pepper laughed when she saw that Peter had sent her a text to eat lunch.

Pepper commented that Peter takes better care of her then he does of himself. Which lead to them taking a slightly longer lunch and talk about anything and nothing.

Finally, she took one of the unmarked vehicles since her car only has two seats she can't take all of them. She makes her way to the school. Unlike last week this time she goes to one of the side entrances that are not used, for privacy.

Once there she asks FRIDAY who is connected to the car to let them know she's here and what she's driving. Not long after she sees Peter, Ned, and MJ walk out of the door and head in her direction.

\---------------

Monday afternoon as Peter walks out of medical, he heads to Mr. Stark's Lab; he still needs to fix his suit.

As Peter walks into the lab, Mr. Stark looks up, seeing him, he looks behind him. Peter just laughs, he knows that Natasha isn't actually going to do anything, but it's funny.

“It's not funny Underoos; your girlfriend can be scary.”

“She's not my girlfriend...” Peter answers,

“...yet.” Tony finished knowing that is what he hopes. “Come on kid, let's fix your suit... you think maybe you can go a full week without damaging something?”

“Well unlike some people I actually work more than once a week.” Peter said working on his confidence; he smiled to show he's kidding

“Oh, get a little action and you get all lippy.”

“Nothing happened, Mr. Stark.”

“Sure, sure kid, again I hear the 'yet' in there.”

Peter isn't going to win, Mr. Stark has years of verbal jousting. He just walks over and starts to help remove the damaged sections.

“Where is your girlfriend anyway?”

“ _Natasha_ is in medical, Dr. Cho wants to do a full scan and blood work. To make sure there are no surprises.”

“That's good; don't think I didn't notice you're not denying it.”

“Mr. Stark... Please let it go for now.” Peter wants to deny and he wants to shout hell yes, but he can't not yet, he needs to figure out a few things first.

“Okay, spiderling I'll let it go for now.” Tony says really looking at him. Peter seems a little more confident, not as afraid to speak up. He's sure he has Natasha to thank for that. “I'm liking the more confident you. Keep it up.”

Peter just smiles and continues to work on his suit. It was almost 1pm when he's stomach let him know he needed to eat.

He asked FRIDAY if Natasha had eaten, he ignored the knowing look he got from Mr. Stark, FRIDAY said, she had not.

Next Peter sent a text asking May _if you’re not busy can you take some food to Natasha she's likely in her office. She has an enhanced metabolism, like me._

He then sent a text to Natasha _, you should eat, it's lunchtime._

He stops to eat some pizza that Mr. Stark had delivered. Peter continues to finish the electronic components to get Karen back online in the suit.

That is when May found them he had to have Mr. Stark help him with a particularly tricky part. When he looked up, realizing there was another familiar heartbeat in the room.

He's surprised to see that May is there but looking almost lost. He softly walks up to her and touches her hand, saying her name.

She then said she was just thinking.

After she left, Peter went back to working on the suit. He still has the iron spider suit. But he tries to save that for emergencies. It's not as flexibility as he soft suit for obvious reason.

He finishes the repairs and replaces the burnt parts of the suit so that it's good as new. It's getting late he needs to head home soon.

He says good-bye and goes to his room to change into his suit leaving the clothes here. For next time.

Peter wonders if he should find Natasha to say goodbye, or would that be too clingy. Before, he would no question go and find her if she wasn't busy to spend up to an hour saying goodbye.

Now, everything is different.

He felt her seconds before he heard her. “You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?”

Peter closed his eyes in relive that she had saved him. He turned and smiled at her. “I wouldn't dare upset my queen.” he walked over as she stepped into the room.

She looked him up and down. “You got your suit fixed, looks good.”

Peter didn't say anything he stepped into her arms and tucked his face into her neck.

He tried to keep his shudder to a minimum but when she tightened her arms around him and placed her hand on the back of his head to keep him there. He knows she felt it.

He kisses her on the cheek and steps out of her arms. She walks with him to his preferred window when he's heading home.

As he leans on the ledge, his mask on he waves to her one more time then leaps. He makes it home.

May is waiting for him; she had been alerted by Karen, that he was close, her knowing look on when he climbs into his room she pulls him into a hug he fights not to cry.

He goes to take as hot a shower as he can stand, hoping it will relax him. He goes to bed a little earlier than normal. He can still feel her next to him.

He spends about an hour trying to get to sleep, then he gets up to do the Tai Chi when that still doesn't help, he climbs out onto the roof, and he pulls the chair and blanket out.

He stares at the stars, he looks over to Stark tower to where he knows Natasha's room is, he feels a few tears fall but that's it.

It seems to be what it took; as he grows drowsier, he puts his stuff away and climbs back into his room.

He soon falls asleep in his bed, in sleep his hand reaching for her.

Tuesday in class was boring. When he got in, he was almost taken off his feet when Ned saw him so excited about Wednesday, even MJ has more of a smile then she normally does.

As he went through classes, he kept thinking about being confident. He's pretty sure he might have muttered it, based on the way MJ turned to look at him.

Flash was his usual self, however this time Peter didn't back down, he still kept it polite but he said a few things back to him, that several people around him smile. Flash was at a loss of what to do.

Peter really needs to figure out a way to see about fixing Flash's problem.

The downside of having a year of memories is that he knows a few things about Flash that would destroy his world. So he still kind of allows the bullying.

He should ask Wanda about it, she is the one that figured Flash out.

At lunch he sent a text to Natasha reminder her to eat. They texted for a few minutes. Nothing to deep. She told him that Dr. Cho said she didn't need any more treatments.

She then sent that she was going to enjoy a long bath. He's mind shut down, Peter maybe a good boy, but he's not a saint and Natasha is a beautiful woman so he can't help the flashes of imagination that pop into his mind.

He's spent hours holding her, so while he's never seen her _naked_ , he knows what she feels like.

She sends him a second text _get your mind out of the gutter you naughty boy ;-)_

_I have no idea what you mean, why would my mind be in the gutter ;-)_

_Just the fact that, that was the best you could come up with is evidence enough._

_I uh, got nothing_

_I know, ;-)_

_Okay that was just mean, a mean thing to do to this poor young impressionable man._

_And he's back, how is school_

_Fine, Ned and MJ are excited for tomorrow; Ned almost took me off my feet_

_Do you need more time before you can safely get up?_

_Ha ha ha, maybe... my lunch is almost done. I'll see you later._

_Take care of yourself little spider, call if you need me_

_I will mama spider, only if you call if you need me_

Peter looked up to see both Ned and MJ looking at him. “What?”

“Where did you go dude, you've been staring at your phone, with a big grin.”

“I was just texting someone, no big deal.”

They head to class both Ned and MJ looking at him weirdly. Peter knows it’s because he’s got a smile on his face.

The rest of the school day was a weird mix of him not paying attention trying not to let his imagination run wild, and his spider-sense randomly going off because people are looking at him funny.

As class ends, he heads home, to get his homework done, then eating some dinner, which he reminds Natasha to do the same thing.

He puts on his suit, he was surprised when Clint had brought him the mask from when he threw it away in the training room.

Climbing out of his window, he checks his spider-sense to make sure nobody is looking and once on the roof he leaps towards one of the nearest tall builds to get some momentum for swinging.

He swings around for about an hour, when Karen lets him know that Natasha is wanting to know how he's doing. Peter tells her to keep Natasha informed so she won't worry.

He wants to head to the tower to see her, but needs to patrol he's been neglecting it for the last couple of weeks.

Plus, he still worries about being needy. He kinda hopes she will call him, but Natasha may be many things, but she's never needy, so he doubts it.

He puts his energy in patrol. Since it's later in the evening, instead of late morning and afternoon like the last couple of times he's gone out, he's busy.

He stops three muggings, this time none of them are poorly attempted.

He does break up a potential rape before it starts. Leaving the perpetrator hanging upside down, for the police, he might not have been as easy as he normally is.

He had not one but two bodega robberies that he stopped. Thankfully nobody was hurt, they didn't have real guns.

Along the way, his favorite hot dog vendor gave him a free hot dog.

He helped seven elderly people across the street. He thinks that might be a record for him. He helped five people with directions most asking for pictures as well.

He got asked for another twelve people to take a picture, most tourist in the big bad city. Truth be told he loves this part, even if he doesn't always understand why they would want his picture.

He did have one case of a treed kitty that need 'rescue' he loves animals including cats but their claws are sharp, they can usually penetrate his suit, despite the fact that is bullet and knife resistant.

He can still hear Mr. Stark's lecture about the difference between proof and resistant.

It's getting late, and Karen has taken to reminding him of the time, that is her not so subtle hint that he should head home.

He starts to head that way. He's been busy enough that he should sleep better tonight.

As he heads home he hears sirens and see a speeding car. He changes direction mid swing, asking Karen to scan the car for people and weapons. She highlights the requested items on the HUD.

He lightly drops down as he hears the passengers cuss, his sense warn him as bullets are shot up through the roof, however he is already away from their path.

He reaches in to grab the weapon, “NO, Bad boy, if you can't play with your toys the right way I'll have to take them away.”

He takes a second to eject the magazine and crumple the handgun. He webs it to the trunk of the car so the cops can have it.

The others are panicking they just robbed a store and killed the guard. When Peter heard that, he got mad, it's bad enough they had to steal but to kill as well.

He decides to take the gloves off. He reaches down and rips the roof back on the car, and webs all the people in place then he puts the car in neutral and reaches in to pull the emergency brake.

The sequel of the tires on the road hurts his ears. He uses his strength to keep the car on the road, as it fishtails until it comes to a stop.

He's once again thankful that Natasha and Happy had insisted he learn defensive driving. He can drive, has a license, but gets more time 'behind the wheel' in this circumstance then in a regular car.

He tells Karen to active the intimidation mode. His eye get narrow and glow red like the instant kill mode, and his voice gets deeper. “You will be going away for a long time... if I ever catch any of you breaking the law again, next time, I won't be so nice.”

He smiles when he smells someone peed their pants. 'Thank you for the intimidation lessons, Natasha and Bucky'.

He doesn't say anything else as the police cruisers pull up, he gives them a wave and jumps up and away. As he heads home he ask Karen to tell Natasha _I'm heading home, I'm fine, and good night._

As he gets closer he hears Killer Queen softly play in his suit, to signify that he's got a non-emergency message from Natasha “Karen showed me the video of the car chase. You did good, I'm proud of you, you have taken my intimidation lessons to heart. Good night мой паук. I'll see you tomorrow.”

His smile lasts until long after he gets home, cleaned up and heads to bed.

Wednesday, he is excited. But not nearly as outwardly excited as Ned, and even MJ, for getting to go the the tower today.

During lunch he once again sends Natasha a reminder to eat lunch. He feels himself blush when Pepper texts back that he takes better care of Natasha then he does of himself.

This once again prompts Ned and MJ to look at him funny. He tells them it's nothing. They let it go for the moment.

He not knowing what to say, doesn't respond back. He feels bad, even though he knows Pepper is teasing him. He knows he is, because it's easier for him to take care of her, then for him to take care of himself.

He knows that is what Sam is talking about with take care of others but not yourself.

He sets that to the side to finish the day. As they head towards their lockers, all three of their phones play Killer Queen, they pull them out to see a message from Natasha where she's at, and what she's driving.

They head out the side door. Peter sees Natasha first, she is still sitting in the sedan. When Ned finally asks the question he and MJ have been wanting to ask the last couple of days.

Natasha watches as the three walk towards her. Peter saw her right away in spite the fact that she has a hoodie on, it's not much of a disguise but it's still cold out.

She can see Ned ask Peter something she still practicing her new senses, listens.

“Dude, are you going to tell Natasha you like her?”

“What you are talking about, of course I like her, she's my mama spider.”

“No dude, you _like her_ , like her...”

“Seriously, what makes you say that?”

“The texts you got the last couple of days, during lunch. You only text us and Natasha.”

MJ chimed in “That smile you had yesterday at lunch and for the rest of class, was very telling. I would say you were flirting with her.”

Ned didn't wait for Peter to say something. “Look, if you don't tell her, I will.”

That causes Peter to stop and turn. “Dude I will web your mouth shut.”

“Then I'll use sign language.” Ned continues not at all concerned

“I'll web your hands too.”

“Interpretive dance.”

“I'l... you know what, if you can pull that off, more power, dude.”

That caused Natasha to laugh out loud, she smiled when Ned made hand gestures but it was Peter's expression that caused her to laugh.

Peter heard his favorite sound, Natasha's laugh which caused him to smile as he turn back to the car.

That did not help his case with his two friends they looked at each other and just shook their head.

They are close enough now that Natasha steps out of the car. She smiles as Peter quickened his pace to get to her.

They hug, tightly, both having been missing each other for a while. He places his forehead on hers. Very quietly he says “Hi” with a soft smile.

She responds back equally as quietly, now that they can both hear each other fine. “Hey, so interpretive dance, I was trained in that.”

That causes Peter to quietly laugh. Feeling bold, he says knowing he will likely be in trouble for it. “Did you have a nice bath last night?”

This time Natasha quietly laughed, “Why yes, did you want me to give you the details? Are you sure you want to play this game?”

“No, not yet, but I well, soon.” He's been working on being more confident.

He considers himself confident in the suit. He's been told that more than enough times, now he's working on it outside the suit... he has the proper motivation.

Natasha quirks her eyebrow, “Hum, we'll see.”

Peter who forgot they have an audience has to keep from jumping when MJ leans over and clears her throat, reminding them they are on a time limit.

Peter blushing steps back, and Natasha not being concerned tells them to get in the car.

Both Ned and MJ headed for the back seat, they know that Peter will want to sit by Natasha.

Which is what happened, except Natasha tosses the keys to Peter and says “You drive... impress me.”

Smiling, “yes my queen.”

Both Ned and MJ look worried. They know Peter has a license, but they've never ridden with him.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the web shooter training scene is heavily inspired by More than a Weapon by Flurrbee. First time I read it, I thought 'I have to 'borrow' that.
> 
> this is the end of this story, so when you get to the end, just remember it's always darkest before the dawn.
> 
> I also want to thank reader Gregary Fritsch, over on FF.net he asked for black spider to meet the black widow, which is what sparked this story. 
> 
> He also said even though I had been thinking about it, that enhanced healing can heal body parts... like what was taken from Natasha during the graduation process. Whether I make use of it, I'm not sure yet. I want to, but it's a bit daunting. So we'll see.

Peter on the way to the tower. Sees out of the corner of his eye that Natasha place her hand down in the middle of the seat.

At a stop light, he moves his hand and brushes it against hers, just a light touch, enough to cause her to smile, at his boldness. At each long stop light, he would do that. While in motion, he has both hands on the wheel, using his spider-sense to avoid any problems.

They made it to the tower, quicker then Natasha was expecting. When they pulled into the garage, she whispers, “Well done.” Peter lightly blushes and smiles when he hears her, knowing he did impress her.

Ned and MJ after they realized that Peter was fine behind the wheel, spent the whole time watching the two spiders in front of them.

With the music playing quietly in the car, they didn't hear her. Ned who was sitting behind Natasha did see the light blush on Peter's face.

Both of them saw every time that they came to a stop that Peter would put his hand down and smile.

Peter pulled up to the elevators. “You guys go ahead; I'm going to park the car. I'll meet you in the gym.”

Ned and MJ look at him strange. Natasha just has small smile, she knows he courting her by being a gentleman.

All three passengers exit the car. Walk to the private elevator that FRIDAY is holding for them.

“Welcome back agent Romanoff, Ms. Jones, Mr. Leeds shall I take you to the training level?

“Yes FRIDAY thank you.” Natasha turns “Unfortunately I was slightly wounded on my last mission, so I won't able to join. However I can still teach you.”

Both Ned and MJ looked surprised. Peter had been, surprisingly close mouthed about her mission other then to say she was fine, and home. “What happened, Peter didn't say you were hurt” Ned said.

Natasha lifted the side of her shirt to show the bandage she put on. She didn't need it to be covered but she knew that Ned and MJ would ask.

However, she was surprised that Peter had not told them what happened, at least the basics. “It’s minor; I will be back to active duty by Friday.

They reach the gym, Ned and MJ turn to go change in the locker rooms. As Natasha walks into the gym. She sets up the area. Natasha feels Peter before he steps into the gym.

A small smile graces her face as she turns to look at him, to see a matching smile on his. “Go change, you're my training dummy today.”

“I'm happily yours every day.” Peter say, quietly as he turns to change into his workout clothes in the locker room.

Natasha just shakes her head with the smile still there. She waited until all three were in front of her.

Peter could almost see the change from playful flirty side with him, to serious self-defense instructor. Peter knows how serious she takes the lessons.

Peter also knows how important the lessons are, especially since both MJ and Ned are known associates of Peter.

Natasha does the same thing with Pepper and May. They have used Peter as a practice dummy. Or they'll use Steve. As the two most durable, the woman are much less likely to hurt them.

She starts by putting them through stretches and light warm ups. When she has Peter demonstrate a move, as she explains it. She then has each of them do the move on Peter, several times starting slow, and then as they get the moves they get faster.

In the last half of the hour, she has Peter mock attack each one, and they must defend. Not surprising Ned isn't as good, while MJ doesn't hold back.

By the time the session is done, both Ned and MJ are happy, sore, and have huge grins.

Peter is a little bruised, nothing that won't be gone within the hour, and he'll gladly take as many bruises as it takes to keep his friends save.

“Agent Romanoff, it's almost time for Ms. Jones and Mr. Leeds ride to come get them.” FRIDAY said with just enough time for the two to get cleaned up.

“Hey Peter you wanna come over to my house tonight?” Ned asks

“No, I'm sure Natasha wants to put me through my paces tonight, just because she's on light duty, doesn't mean I am.” Peter said with a smile.

“ _Right_ , so are you going to tell her?” Ned, not at all surprised that Peter said no, he was expecting it.

Peter just smiles and makes the web shooting gesture at him. As Ned and MJ go back to change. Peter turns to Natasha and as expected, she makes him do a real workout.

Which is what they saw when they went back to wait for FRIDAY to tell them their ride is there. Peter is using his webs to leap and twist from one upper platform to another.

Natasha is standing below, this time wondering if she can do that now. She hasn't tried to walk on walls yet, or see if she can stick to anything. That is what they plan to after the others leave.

Soon enough FRIDAY informed them that their ride is waiting. Peter with a little extra flourish to impress the others. Comes down with a few extra flips, and a bow. All four walk to the elevator to take them down the garage. Ned's mom parked in the same spot that Peter dropped them off. She thanks Natasha and hugs Peter as the other two get in the car. Once they drive off. Peter and Natasha get back into the elevator, on the way up; they hold each other, forehead to forehead.

“Are you okay?” Peter asks quietly. He can't help but ask her, he has not gotten to see her for two days.

“I'm fine.” Natasha answers she was expecting the question. She would have also asked him, but Karen and FRIDAY have been doing a good job of keep her apprised about him, she didn't ask them to, but she also didn't ask them to stop.

She cups his cheek, which he leans into. Since they are so close, she feels a vibration from his chest. She can barely make out what sounds like... purring. Coming from him, she looks at him and he doesn't seem to notice he's doing it.

They get back to the training floor, and walk in to the gym. Peter turns serious now. He takes spider power training serious. “Okay what do you want to test first?”

Natasha is proud; she can see his taking it seriously. “I've always wanted to try your web shooters.”

In all the time, she's known him, she has been fascinated by them. She has spent time listening to him describe the process in which he created both the shooters and the webs themselves.

She always ends up paying more attention to him, she likes when he is in his element. His passion for sciences is equal to hers is for ballet.

He immediately removes his left shooter and gently places it on her arm, take time to make sure it fits properly. “FRIDAY web targets, please” which causes targets of various size and heights to come out. Some for aiming, some for covering, some for snagging and pulling to them.

He goes over the different dials and settings she's using an old pair that is not connected to Karen, who can change the settings without dials. Peter decided she should learn on his old pair. Helped her to use her fingers to change the settings.

She aimed for the nearest target and doing what she's always seen him do, used her two fingers to press the trigger.

She wasn't prepared for the power, it caused her to briefly stumble, and miss the target. “Wow that has more of a kick then I was expecting.”

Peter stepped up, but before doing, anything he ask “May I?” indication he wanted to step closer and help her.

Natasha just smiled, “Peter, with as much time as we spend in each other's arms. I think we are past that point.”

“I know, but still,” pointing at himself, “gentleman.” as he lightly blushes.

He steps up and places his left hand and around hers and careful of the wound. He places his right arm around her waist to keep her steady so she doesn't end up bumping her side into him.

He helps her to aim. This time when she fires, it hits the target. He smiles and whispers “Good job.” He helps her aim a few more shots than steps back to let her work on it.

She is getting good at hitting the target, but covering and the snag and pull is still not working.

He steps back up to her, this time getting a little closer. Helping her aim for one of the cover targets, he double checks the settings, and she shoots this time hitting and covering the target.

“Oh cool, can I get a turn next.” Clint says a little louder than normal from the gym door.

Clint had been standing there for a few minutes. He's shocked at first, Natasha who is always aware of her surrounding doesn't know he's there. He can't help the smile when he notices the way she jumps just slightly.

When she glares at him, he rubs his sternum as a reminder that he owed her. “Sorry, I came to get you guys to let you know that dinner is ready. FRIDAY refused to, as she called it 'bother you both,' so I got sent.”

Peter for once, now knows how Natasha feels when she stands back and enjoys his embarrassment. He doesn't care that Clint disturbed them, other than it was nice to not only get to hold her, but to share his passion with her.

“Thank you Clint we'll be there shortly.” Natasha can't believe she got surprised like that. She saw Peter's smile that he tries to hide, she knows he's considers it a bit of payback for all the times she enjoys his own embarrassment.

She can't blame Clint, he took advantage of a once in the lifetime chance. To get her back for when she elbowed him. Thankfully, he didn't suffer any damage.

However as soon as Clint walked out. She turned to Peter with a smirk “Revenge is a dish, best served cold мой паук.”

Peter's smile turned into a smirk as well, “I look forward to it, моя королева паук”

Natasha just holds up her left arm for Peter to remove the web shooter. She thinks, that Peter isn't making it easy for her to wait until he's out of school. He graduates in less than two months. They'll have to figure out the rest then.

He's confidence level is growing by leaps and bounds. He's not afraid to tease her back. She heard from Stark how he's more confident with him.

After he has it off, he stops her and asks, “Lets try something really quick. Put your hand up like this.” Peter put his hand up in the classic stop gesture.

When Natasha does the same, he puts his hand against hers. “Okay, when I stick to something I 'feel' myself reach out to grab whatever, so like I would think that the skin on my hand will reach out and connect to the skin of your hand.”

He does it; she can feel a shift in her hand that she's never felt before. He pulls back and her hand comes with him.

He moves back and releases his 'grip' but stays pressed against her hand. “Did you feel that? Try to do the same to my hand.”

Peter watches as she closes her eyes. He can feel her weakly grab his hand. The other spider-people talked about its mostly instinctual.

She feels the same connection and tries to pull back, on his, but it doesn't hold. She opens her eyes, she's not happy with the resulted.

“Good job, it took me a long time to get to that point. I'm not surprised, you'd get it out of the gate. Although, you are thinking to hard, it is really instinctive,” he smiles that he can make a nerd reference, “It’s like the force, you have to feel it, not think it. Trust me, I was nowhere near, this far along after less than a week.”

Natasha knowing what he's doing. She smiles at him presses her forehead to his, “Peter, it's okay; I know it will take time. I also know you didn't have a teacher.”

She cups his cheek. “As much as I'd like to stay here and learn more. We need to go eat, or someone else might get sent to find us. You need to go get cleaned up.”

“Do you want me to make you a pair of web shooters?” Peter asks, he has been thinking about making a pair of widow inspired ones as a surprise for her. They checked and she doesn't seem to be making organic webs, nor does her arms look like it's changing to produce webs.

“If you want to. I'd rather you do it, then Stark.”

“I'll get started on them soon; I have a few ideas for them.”

“I'm sure you do. Now go get cleaned up.” She kissed his cheek and turned him around to push him out the door. They both walked to the elevators. She headed towards the common area while Peter went to his room to change.

Peter takes a quick shower, but as he's getting dressed, FRIDAY says “Peter, the opening night tickets have arrived, the show is Friday. Boss wanted to label them as Mr. and Mrs. Parker, but mama boss overrode him and It's under agent Romanoff's name. I think you should ask her to go with you.”

Peter looked up, “You want me to ask Natasha out on a date with her own tickets?”

“You can always do something else besides.”

“I know, I already know what I want to do. Thank you for telling me about the tickets. I will ask her tonight... Am I correct in assuming opening night ballet is a dress up affair?”

“Yes, I have already had your dress suit sent to be cleaned and pressed. Also mama boss has made time to go dress shopping with Natasha.”

“Is there anyone that isn't aware of what's happening?”

“Since Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes have not been here. I believe they are as yet unaware.”

“Thanks FRI.”

Peter walked into the kitchen everyone is still at the table, the spot next to Natasha is left open and his food is already there.

He sits down and smiles at Tony, Pepper, Wanda, Vision, Bruce and Clint.

“I hope that Italian is okay with you, otherwise you should have said something instead of playing around, down in the training room.” Tony said teasingly

“I'm fine with Italian, as long as _you_ didn't cook it.” Peter said back. Causing the rest of the room to smile.

“Oh ho, somebody came to play.” Clint said only slightly quiet, with a grin.

That caused the table to laugh.

Feeling bold, Peter put his arm around Natasha's chair to lean over and ask her quietly. “I was wondering if you would be willing to go with me on Friday to the ballet's opening night? Also I would like to take you out to dinner to that place we went to last week... tomorrow.”

“You're asking me out with my own tickets?” she raised her eyebrow at both his bold move and his question.

“I know, but it was suggested to me. I did however want to have dinner with you at that same place we went to. And since I'd feel a little overdressed if we went after the ballet, and I do want it to be a separate event. I thought we could do dinner tomorrow.”

Natasha felt her phone vibrate; she pulled it to see a message from FRIDAY with what she had said to Peter. She looked up at Tony “Mr. and Mrs. Parker?”

Since the whole table was already not bothering to hide that, they were watching them both. Every one turned to look at Tony. He looked up and said “FRI, you are supposed to be on my side.”

“Pepper what time do you want to go?”

“I have tomorrow afternoon cleared.”

Natasha turned back to Peter still leaning close to her; she took advantage of his distraction by grabbing a bite of his pasta. “Yes, you can take me to dinner.” she smiled when he's face light up in a smile, he leaned over and kissed her cheek, he whispered, “thank you.” Then he leaned back and removed his arm from around her chair. The rest of the dinner went quickly.

It wasn't late, but Peter still need to get home. With graduation coming up soon, the teachers are loading up on homework, before senioritis sets in.

As Peter is in his room, getting ready to web home, a thought crossed his mind, and he wonders if he may have missed up.

“FRIDAY, where is Natasha...” Peter stopped he felt her as he was finishing.

Natasha knowing that Peter would be heading home soon. Went to his room, she walked in with a smile, but it dropped when he had a concerned look. “What's wrong?”

“I, I got so excited about asking you out on a real date, I didn't think... did I put you on the spot? I'm sorry if I did, you don't have to go if you don't wan...” Natasha put her finger on his mouth, her concerned look, went away as he was speaking. She smiled.

“Peter, we've been over this, when have I ever done something I didn't want to? You did not put me on the spot, I told you to be bold, confident, that was just right, it was not arrogant. You did well, which is why I said yes.”

Peter felt relieve, he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her on the corner of her mouth, he was aimed for her mouth but realized at the last second and shifted.

Natasha knowing what he was going to do. Gently grabbed his chin and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. The placed her forehead against his.

“I will be expecting you at 7pm sharp... impress me.” Natasha whispered with a smile.

“As you wish, my queen.” Peter whispers back. His lips still tingling from her kiss. The soft smile not going away anytime soon.

He suddenly realized he wanted to say 'I love you, Natasha.' very badly, but he couldn't, it was still too soon. The next two months might actually kill him.

They just stayed like that for a while. Natasha felt the slight vibration again, and heard the purring.

FRIDAY quietly said, “Peter, May is inquiring as to where you are.”

They stepped apart, “Tell her I'm on my way. I need to go ask Mr. Stark something first, I assume he's in his lab?”

“Yes, he is, I will have Karen, let May know.”

“Thank you FRIDAY. And thank you for having my dress suit taken care of, for Friday.” looking back at Natasha, “you never gave me an answer about Friday?”

With a smirk, “That will depend on how you do tomorrow.”

“Well, I'm screwed, FRIDAY you might as well cancel the cleaning and pressing and get Mr. Stark's suit ready. He'll be the one to end up taking her.” Peter responded.

“You wouldn't dare. I will disown you completely,” she said laughing.

“You're right I wouldn't dare.” laughing as well

“I believe you need to go.”

“I don't want to, can't I just stay right here.”

“I wish that too, but it's not the right time. Patience is a virtue.”

Frowning, “Sometimes virtues suck.”

Natasha just laughs, she doesn't totally disagree. She kisses his cheek and pulls him out of the room. “Good night мой паук, I will see you tomorrow evening.”

That got him to smile, his first real date with Natasha, “Good night моя королева паук, I can't wait.”

He got on the elevator and went to Mr. Stark's lab. “Mr. Stark, can I borrow a car tomorrow?”

“First you insult my cooking now you want to bum stuff off me?”

“First of all I didn't say anything you have not said about yourself. Second, you don't care about that.”

“I know,” Tony pretends to wipe a tear from his eye, “my little spiderling, all grown up. Going on his first date, soon he'll have hair in strange places, and his voice will drop. That reminds me do I need to have 'the talk' with you?”

“Please stop... first of all not my first date, second I went through puberty several years ago, lastly I'm pretty sure May, Pepper and Natasha would say you should be the _last person_ to give me 'the talk'.”

“See. FRIDAY, that is the kind of sass I'm talking about; I don't know where all my kids are getting it from.”

“I guess, since the only common factor here is you, that should scientifically answer your question.” Peter said, while FRIDAY remind quiet.

“You are right it's all Steve Rogers fault.”

“Mr. Stark... can I borrow a car for tomorrow evening.”

“What is tomorrow evening?” Tony said, he had a sly grin. Peter know he's messing with him.

“I have a date with the most beautiful woman in the world.”

That actually stopped Tony from teasing him anymore. Tony could see the underlying nervousness that Peter is trying to hide. Peter doesn't want to mess it up.

“Of course kid. You got enough money?”

“Mr. Stark you pay me very well, most of my money is put away. I'm more than good.”

Tony couldn't resist, messing with him one more time. “Good, you have protection?”

Peter blushed bright red. “We won't be doing that, so no.”

“I don't know, if I was taking out the 'most beautiful woman in the world'. I wouldn't dismiss it out of hand.” Tony walked over and ruffled Peter's head, giving him a one handed hug. “Go on, I'm sure aunt hottie is waiting for you.”

“Ugh, I wish you would stop calling her that.” Peter said fondly, May had said she's fine with Tony saying it, to mess with Peter.

“Whatever kid, see ya tomorrow.”

Peter went to the nearest available window, and with a leap, and a whoop swing home.

Peter made it home in record time.

He did have to stop, and help a car thieve see the error of his ways.

And a mugging that had just started, but as soon as the victim looked up, the mugger took off. So that cost Peter an extra three seconds to stop him.

He changed out of is suit and kissed May on the cheek. “I am taking Natasha to dinner tomorrow night.”

“Okay, go do your homework.”

“Okay, May.”

May is happy that things are progressing with them, but she has to make sure they don't move to fast.

Peter goes to his room and works on his homework. He gets it done faster than he expected. It was just late enough he can go to bed.

May had already headed to bed she has an early morning. He can hear her calm heartbeat.

Striping to his boxers, which is his usual bed wear when it's not cold or he's not with company. He gets into bed and falls asleep easy.

Thursday, Peter is in class he's a little distracted, but still mostly able to keep up.

Granted this is not new, he learned all this already. Most of school is like that.

He just ignored Flash, which made it worse for the bully.

At lunch both Ned and MJ just watched Peter, “What?”

“We're waiting for you to text Natasha.”

“I have a question for her, about something we are doing tomorrow.”

“Uh huh.” “Sure.”

Peter ignores them and while he's eating he sends her a text to remind her to eat. She sent back that she and Pepper are eating before they go dress shopping. That caused Peter to smile.

“See, there it is, must be one hell of a thing, tomorrow.” MJ said dryly.

Peter looking up with a smile just says, “It is.”

He finish eating as after he sent her _see you later._

\-----------------

Natasha spent the morning helping Pepper again. They head out to eat before going shopping. Pepper laughed when Natasha got her daily reminder to eat lunch.

Natasha told her that she's fine with the reminders, because then she knows he's eating. She made him promise her, that he would eat if, he was texting her about eating.

In addition, she is used to not having to eat so much that she does need a reminder every now and then.

She sent back _looking forward to it_.

They find a very nice black dress, it's a nice mix of conservative for a night at the ballet, yet it accentuates her features.

Pepper asked to see the wound. When Natasha showed her the area, it's gone, when she touches it she can feel a slight dip, as the tissue underneath is still regenerating.

“As fast or faster than Peter?”

“Not sure yet, probably only as fast. He said that a wound that big would take him until Friday to fix. I've seen him heal from stuff that would kill either Clint, or Sam.” Natasha and Pepper each thought of the different times their favorite spider had been hurt. When Peter is hurt it affects the whole family.

That's why they work so hard to get him as trained as possible. Tony spends so much time, working to make his equipment better, safer.

As they're heading back to the tower, Pepper tells Natasha that Peter asked to borrow one of Tony's cars.

Natasha realized that must have been what Peter wanted to ask Stark last night. She was just going to drive them in her corvette.

She should have known he's quest to be her gentleman means he would drive her.

Peter made it through the rest of class without snapping at either MJ, Ned, or Flash who is determined to get under his skin.

Ned and MJ haven't been doing anything more than trying to get his phone to see his texts. Not that it mattered with Karen on there; the security is greater than any phone on the market.

He heads straight home. May is home since she had an early shift. Peter gives her a kiss and a hug. Then he heads to his room.

As he steps in, he stops, realizing he has no idea what to wear. “Shit, shit, shit, shit.”

“Peter!” May said, she heard him cursing and almost rushed in, when she saw he was fine, she decided to tease him a bit. She not strict about language.

“Sorry aunt May, I don't know what to wear for tonight. Please help me?”

“Oh yeah your date, where is she taking you?”

“I'm taking her...” Peter said proudly “It's this little mom and pop place, it's like that Italian place you like so much.”

“That's not very fancy, why go there?”

“It's the place we stopped at when Natasha and I came back from the ballet rehearsal. I know Natasha isn't a fan of fancy places... but what if I'm wrong, I thought she would love it because we had a great time, but this is a date, maybe I should of have picked someplace fancy like one of Mr. Stark's places...”

“Peter, Peter PETER, calm down, breath baby, the place sounds perfect, you are right, Natasha would rather eat at a small place like that, then one of Stark's places... You're fine, come on let’s find you a nice shirt and Pants. You don't need to dress too fancy.”

“No, that's tomorrow, the opening night is tomorrow and I have to wear a dress suit for it.”

“You guys are all going to the open night?”

“Natasha and I, she promised the director that we'd be there. Not that I don't want to, the troupe is awesome.”

May smiles at how panicked Peter is, “Wow two dates in as many days. Moving quickly are we?”

“No, tonight is a date. Tomorrow is uh, I don't know, seems wrong to call it a work obligation. But I know better... I can't ask anything of her until at least I graduate. I promised her that...”

May feels bad, she can see how much Peter loves Natasha but he takes his promises very seriously. So she feels better, about them going too fast. She pulls him into a hug. “I wouldn't worry once you get over this bump and you and her figure out how to spend time together, these two months will fly by.”

“Maybe, but it's not like I'm going to start dating her the day after graduation. I'm on her schedule... I don't know how long it could take.”

“I wouldn't worry about something that hasn't happened yet. Why don't you see what things look like in two months? You have the college classes’ setup, so you are staying here in New York, right?”

“Yeah, the joint program that Mr. Stark started with MIT, 95% of my schooling will be done here, and only a few classes towards the end I'll have to be in Cambridge.

May, just looks at her son, never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that they would be here.

And to think she used to not want kids.

She thanks her lucky stars every night, that nobody up above listened to her when she would say that.

She couldn't nor _wouldn't_ imagine her life without his to brighten it. Despite all the loss, all the pain, she wouldn't trade a single day with him for anything.

Now he's grown up, soon he will move out, and she'll be... not alone, but the place will seem emptier without him.

Maybe she will move into the tower, she does enjoy the company there.

If what she's seeing comes true, Peter will be moving there to be with Natasha anyway.

She can move in permanently there on another floor. Still able to see him, and help her family when they need it.

“Aunt May...” Peter has softly said her name a few times, she's looking at him, but he can tell she's not seeing him. “May” he touches her hand.

“Oh, I'm sorry baby, I was just thinking about all the changes that we've gone through and all the changes that are coming... my baby is all grown up. Getting ready to go to college. It's just hard to process how much has changed in just a few short years.”

Peter wrapped her into a hug and holds her tight, “You said change a lot...” smiling he looks up at her, he's still a couple inches shorter than her.

“It's a lot of changes.” she rubs her thumb along his cheekbone. She leans down and kisses his forehead.

“I love you... mom.” Peter said, he never calls her mom, aloud, she has always been May or aunt May, even when Natasha was mama spider and Pepper is mama boss... May has always been mom, if only in his head.

May, burst into tears with a smile. “I love you to, son.”

“Now, I believe you need some nice clothes then you need to go to the tower I assume?”

“Yeah, I planned on putting the clothes in my backpack and web over, and then get cleaned up. Mr. Stark said I could borrow one of his cars.”

They find a nice pair of pants and a nice button down shirt. He packs it in his backpack. At 5pm, he heads to the tower.

He arrives 10 minutes later. He goes to his room, to take out his clothes so they aren’t wrinkled. FRIDAY tells him that Mr. Stark is in his lab still.

“Mr. Stark, please tell me you didn't spend all night down here?”

“No underoos Pepper and FRI doesn't let me anymore. Hot date tonight, huh, you ready?”

“I have my clothes laid out, and I'm going get cleaned up. I'm picking up Natasha at 7pm sharp. I wanted to see what car I should borrow.”

“Depends, where are you going, do I need to call in a reservation for you?”

“No, we are going to the place that we stopped at, on the way home from ballet rehearsal last week. It's a little mom and pop place.”

“That's your first date? I can get you into whatever fancy place you want...”

“I think his choice is perfect, Tony it’s the same thing we did.” Pepper said she had walked in having been alerted by FRIDAY that Peter was here.

She wants to do her mama thing.

“I know, but I wanted to make sure he knows.”

“Sure.”

“Let's see here, the Lamborghini would be a little to ostentatious...” both Peter and Pepper raise their eyebrow that he would say that. “...for you. I know, take one of the two seater Audi...”

Pepper nods her head, most of them are sensible looking. Natasha had showed her the place they are going to on the way back from shopping. “I agree.”

“Okay, thanks I'm going to go start getting ready.”

“I'll be there in a little bit to help you.”

Peter waits until he's turned around before rolling his eyes, not that he doesn't appreciates that Pepper wants to do it.

“Don't think I didn't see that eye roll mister.” Pepper said, with a smile, she knows he's teasing her.

“Oh and hey, no hanky panky in my car, kid!”

“I told you, that's not going to happen...” Peter said as he stepped into the elevator, he turned back, and then with a smirk added, “I'll leave that to you and _Dr. Pepper_.” He timed it so that the doors closed right after he said it.

Pepper and Tony just looked at each other for several minutes.

Tony, looking surprised “Why that little...” then to Pepper, “See, he takes after you, with the sass.”

“Natasha has created a monster.” is all Pepper can say, but after the shock wore off. She smiles, they always seem to underestimate his intelligence, not his book smarts, but his street smarts.

Peter had to laugh, on the way back up; he looks up “How much trouble will that get me into FRIDAY?”

“Hard to say, but it was funny, would you like to see their faces?”

“I shouldn't, but yes please.”

FRIDAY pulled the image from her camera in the lab, and showed it on the elevator monitor.

“Oh no, Pepper is smiling, that could be bad... FRIDAY you'll protect me, right?”

“I shall do my best.”

“That does _not_ invoke confidence in me FRIDAY.”

\---------------------

Pepper left Tony's lab, she wanted to share this with Natasha, and she is currently in her office.

Pepper knocked, opened the door when Natasha told her to come in. “You have created a monster.”

Natasha looks at Pepper confused, she's used to Stark saying random things, but Pepper normally doesn't lead with a confusing statement.

“Okay, how, or who?” She figures that the _who_ is Peter, but she didn't want to assume.

“Peter, while you were gone, he had a slight wound during his patrol. I wanted to make sure it was healing, so May and I looked at it. He being the smart ass that you created called me Dr. Pepper, which is something that Tony calls me when we are _alone_. Well Tony being Tony had to come up to me and whisper that to me, while saying Peter's name so in spite of the fact that he was on the other side of the kitchen and around several conversations he heard Tony.”

“Oh yeah, you mentioned him saying that he wasn't a virgin.”

“Yeah, but now... FRIDAY, play the video.”

Natasha's monitor comes on and FRIDAY shows on split screen one half Peter, and the other both Pepper and Tony. They hear what Tony says about hanky panky...

When Natasha hears what Peter says she laughs aloud. “I hate to break it to you, but Peter was this much of a smart ass in the suit I just wanted to help him be more rounded.”

“I know, anyway, you going to go start to get ready soon?”

“Yes, I just finished up, and then I plan to head to my room and get ready.”

“Okay, I’m going to go check on Peter, I've let him sweat long enough. I'll make sure he looks pretty for you.” Pepper smirked at her getting up.

“Ha, funny.”

Pepper heads up, FRIDAY tells her that Peter is in his room. Pepper asks her to tell Peter she will be ready to help him get ready if he needs it. Pepper knows he doesn't need any help, but she wants to do this. Helping her son get ready for a date.

Natasha walked by Peter's room as she heads to her own. She can hear him moving around, the door isn't shut. She knocks not that she needs to they both felt each other. He has the door open before she finish knocking.

“Isn't it bad luck for you to see me before it’s time?” Peter said it was the first thing that popped into his head, which is how he operates as spider man.

Natasha takes a second to process what he said then laughs, which makes Peter smile even bigger. “That only applies if we were getting married and you were the bride.”

Peter opens the door wider and invites her in. She steps in and they stand near his desk.

Natasha sees Peter; he's looking at her intently with his head slightly tilted.

“Do you... believe in marriage?”

“I do...”

Natasha saw relief flash across his eyes, but it was gone before she knew for sure, then with a smirk that's more a smile he said “Well no not yet, you have to ask me first.”

“Ugh, I walked into that one. _Dr. Pepper_ was right, I _have_ created a monster.”

“Can I see your wound?” Peter asks in a quiet voice, he wasn't sure how she would react to his marriage question.

He's heard her say that 'love is for children'. He hopes she doesn't believe that any more.

Natasha just nods and she lifts the side of her shirt.

Peter moves his desk chair over and sits in to it, holding her shirt up with one hand with his other he gently runs his fingers over it, taking a closer look at it.

Natasha watches Peter, when he touches her, it feels like a caress and it sends a shiver up her spine.

Peter is too busy making sure she's really okay to notice.

Natasha can't help but think about how Pepper did pretty much the same thing earlier today, at the store, but it didn't affect her, like Peter's touch did.

She lifts her left hand and runs it through his hair.

Peter, having ran his fingers across her smooth skin. Not able to tell the difference. He feels her hand in his hair. He starts to lean closer; he realizes he's going to kiss her skin.

He stops himself, he stands up, looking at her, he quietly says “thank you,”

He takes a deep breath, and looks at Natasha who is watching him intently. “Your bride needs to get ready.” he says with a smile.

Natasha smiles, she can tell he's okay now. “Then I guess it's a good thing that Pepper said she was going to make sure you look pretty... for me. Remember...”

“7pm sharp... I haven't forgotten my queen. I will be there.”

She walks to her room. She wonders where his questions came from. It's likely that since this is a real first step towards a possible relationship, that made him think of the possibility.

She decides to set it to the side. She has told him to be ready by 7pm she had better be ready as well.

She gets in the shower and then puts on some nice clothes; she had looked over at Peter's bed earlier to see what he's wearing.

Peter sits in his chair for a few minutes, wondering just how stupid he could be. He asked her about marriage and they have not even had a first date.

Not to mention he was about to kiss her skin, after he pretty much caressed it.

He jumps into the shower. Then gets dressed, just to make Pepper happy he tells FRIDAY to ask if Pepper will come check him over.

Pepper knocks on his door within 30 seconds.

Peter opens it and lets her in. “Natasha said you wanted to make sure I was pretty for her.”

Pepper laughs, and looks him over. As she expected she didn't have to do anything.

Because they both have enhanced senses, he decides not to put on anything with fragrance. It's about 6:30 when he is ready to go.

He heads down to the garage to pick a car. He asks FRIDAY to help him choose one. He pulls it in front of the elevators.

He goes back up to the common area about 6:50. He spends a few minutes staring out of the windows watching the sunset.

At 7pm, he knocks on Natasha bedroom door. She opens it and steps out.

Peter looks at her and smiles “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, you look very handsome too.” Natasha blushed slightly when he complimented her.

He held up his arm, “Your chariot awaits my queen.”

She looped her arm though his and they walked down the hall to the elevators.

When they get to the garage Peter holds open her door, and then they leave.

They make good time to the restaurant. He once again opens her door, for her. And they loop arms until they get to the restaurant.

They are seated in the same spot as before. Allowing them privacy.

They don't know what to talk about at first. Peter is determined to break the ice, he's known as a motor mouth, but now he's tongue tied.

“So tomorrow... providing I make it” Peter smiled “what am I to expect at an opening night of ballet.”

That is all it took, Natasha who loves to talk about ballet told him what to expect, and how he's expected to act.

That lead to when they might do more ballet and how he agreed to let May and Pepper in to see them.

That led to other random topics, they didn't realize they were holding hands across the table until the food causing them to take their hands back.

That stalled the conversation for a bit, but soon they are back to talking about whatever.

Pepper and Tony's wedding.

Steve and Bucky dancing around each other.

Peter's being unsure how he feels about the amount of time May and Happy are spending together. His expression caused her to laugh, which caused him to smile.

They spent an hour there enjoying the food and company. When the check comes, Peter proudly takes care of it.

As they leave the restaurant. Peter asks “May I hold your hand?” he has his hand out.

Natasha just places her hand in his, as they walk. The restaurant is by the waterfront. So instead of heading back to the tower right away. They walk along the boardwalk, hand in hand. They slowly walk along the water.

It's very peaceful for being in the city of New York. As they come to a place they had decided would make a good half waypoint. They both hear music; it's faint for anyone without enhanced hearing.

“My queen, may I have this dance.” Peter asks

Natasha agrees and they hold each other, moving to the distant slow music. Just the two of them out on the boardwalk. His left arm is around her with his right hand holding her left hand, up against them. They are forehead to forehead, swaying to the music.

They dance through several songs. Soon Peter's hand is cupping the side of her face. They tilt their heads; they lean in for their first kiss.

Natasha for the first time, her eyes automatically drift closed.

Suddenly Peter jerks back.

Natasha is instantly battle ready, fearing an attack. She is surprised when there is no attack.

Peter is almost panicking. She steps up to him to ask him what's wrong.

“I promised you, nothing until I graduate... but I'm not strong enough to say no.”

It took her a minute to figure it out. He promised that he would not ask anything of her, until at least he graduated high school. He's afraid he won't be able to keep that promise if they don't stop.

She wants to tell him that this isn't him asking her, this her wanting him to let go.

However, he's right, they can't yet.

She is concerned how much she's comfortable with using _yet_.

Like as soon as he walks across the stage she going to be waiting at the end ready to ravage him.

She sees that Peter is scared. Worried he screwed up.

“Peter, thank you for stopping us. I know we both wanted to continue that. Except you are right, we can't yet. Come on, let’s go home. You have school in the morning and spider powers or not, I don't think I want your aunt mad at me.”

They hold hands, not even realizing it.

Peter feels so guilty he wanted so badly to kiss her, to let go, but he made a promise.

Now despite the fact they are walking next to each other she feels so far away.

Natasha feels guilty to; she should have been in control she's never let go like that. She didn't even realize that her eyes were closed until he jerked back.

That is something she's never done. Her eyes have never automatically closed; whenever she needed to for a role, she would consciously do it.

She feels even more guilt because Peter feels guilty, that he wants something so bad, she felt his _want_ pressed against her.

Yet he can't, so he's just going to assume it's his fault and nothing she can say will assuage him of it. Maybe if she were to take back the promise, but she knows that May is expect them to wait as well.

When they get back to the car, Peter continues to be her gentleman. He holds the door open for her. The car ride is silent, painfully silent.

When they reach the tower. Peter stops at the elevator he once again opened her door, and then quickly parked the car.

Natasha waits for him, in order to continue the theme. She loops her arm through his as they walk to the elevator.

When the elevator opened on the common floor. They had already heard several people watching TV. They each put on a smile.

Peter takes a deep breath; he put on his happy go lucky side. He'll break down later tonight, when he's alone.

Natasha watches him she can see him change. From the way they both have been the way home to the bright happy young man they're used to seeing.

It is impressive to see, yet sad, she's never taught him how to do that.

She assumes he learned growing up. Having to be everything to everyone. Not unlike what she was trained to be.

The others turn to look as they both walk into the room. Peter goes and gives Pepper a hug and kiss on the cheek, he gives Tony a hug as well.

“You two kids didn't do any hanky panky in my car... did you?” Tony teased.

“Stark, if we _did,_ do you really think, I'm the kind to kiss and tell?” Natasha was quick to jump in, to save Peter from trying to come up with something.

Peter blushed and they continued down the hall, she pulls him into her room. Shutting the door.

She can see his happy side drop and the sadness is back. “Peter, please don't take the responsibility for this. I am as much to blame; I put pressure on you...”

“No, you didn't, _I_ leaned in, _I_ cupped your face, you didn't start to initiate the kiss... besides in the end I made the promise...”

“Peter I was there to, I wanted the kiss as much as you did.”

“I know... you were, as uh, turned on as I... was.” blushing he touched his nose, to show how he knew.

Natasha realizing he's right blushed a little bit.

That caused Peter to smile softly at her, no matter what; he still loves to see her like that.

“I think we need to cool off. This isn't something we can solve tonight, if it's even something that needs to be solved.” Natasha said

“Are we still on for tomorrow?”

“If you want to, yes.”

“Yes, I want to, not just because it's the ballet...” 'I still want to spend time with you... I still want you'. Was left unsaid

“Then I'll see you tomorrow evening, 6pm that will give us time to get ready. Can I drive or do you want to drive?”

“I don't care, I'd be happy to drive, but I wouldn't dare ask to drive your corvette.” they smiled at each other. Working to put this behind them.

“Peter, Dr. Banner as ask that you stop by his lab before you go home.” FRIDAY said

“Okay, thank you FRIDAY, please tell him I'll be there shortly.”

“I will.”

“I guess I should go... I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe Saturday we can work on your training some more... it feels weird saying that.”

“Yeah, I'd like that, Saturday it is.” Natasha slowly leans over and softly kisses the corner of his mouth; she had planned to kiss his cheek but changed her mind. She smiled when she heard him whimper as she drew back.

He opens his eyes and when he sees her smile, just playfully muttered about how that was mean. He gave her a little smile.

He turns and heads to his room quickly changed back into his suit with his clothes back in the backpack. He said and waved goodbye has he went to the elevators when he got to the lab, Dr. Banner waved him in “Peter I'm glad I caught you before you left. I was wondering if I could get a blood sample from you. I need to check something.”

“Is this about Natasha? Is she okay?”

“Yes, it's about her, but she's fine. This is more a curiosity that Helen and I discovered; we wanted to test a hypothesis, with you as a form of test group.”

“Oh, uh sure. Are you going to be doing the blood draw... cause you know I hate needles and you uh not that great at it...” Peter hesitantly said his need to help warring with his strong dislike of sharp pointy things.

Chuckling, “No, Peter I won't be the one to do it. I asked one of the lab techs to stay and take care of it.”

“Oh, okay, uh thanks.”

He walked over by Dr. Banner’s computer. Peter looked at the screen.

The lab tech is someone Peter's worked with before, when he works with Dr. Banner. They are good friends. He's almost as good as May at drawing blood.

After they get his blood. Peter says goodbye to them both and he leaves swinging home.

May is already in bed due to having the early morning shift in the morning. When Peter gets home.

He changes in to some sweats, does his homework, and tries not dwell on what happened just a few hours ago. Then he heads to bed, a few tears fall, more of a stress relief than anything else. He does get to sleep, once again in sleep his hand is reaching that someone who's not there.”

After Peter leaves Natasha's room, she changes in to some workout clothes. She is still technically on light duty until they clear her tomorrow but she can still work out. She heads to the gym and does her workout.

After she done, she discovers that not surprisingly what used to be a good hard workout, barely made her break a sweat. She thinks about practicing her newfound abilities but finds she has no desire to do it unless Peter is there, to help her.

She does spend time, her hand against the wall, practicing sticking to it. She's getting better at gripping it.

She heads back to her room. Her thoughts still as jumbled, as they were earlier. She hears a calm heartbeat in her room before she gets past May's room. She's not surprised that it's Pepper sitting at her desk.

“What happened?”

Natasha knowing she's talking about the date.

Plays dumb and indicates she has no idea what Pepper's talking about.

“Peter is almost as good as you in hiding, but I knew as soon as you guys got back something was wrong. So again I ask what happened.”

Natasha thinks back to a time when she would lie, or change the subject or do anything but say what happened the years spent hiding yourself to be whatever the person wants you to be, a spy. Except now, she hasn't had to be that way for several years now. She still sometimes gets the urge not to say anything, like now... but she values and respects Pepper too much to do that.

“The date was great, he was a complete gentleman. Opened my doors, looped arms the whole thing. We ate and talked about everything and nothing. When we finished, not wanting the night to end we held hands and walked down the boardwalk, as we got to a spot we planned to turn around, we both heard music playing. He asked me to dance and we did... which was great, until we started too kiss, he jerked back in panic.”

“Why?”

Sigh, “When we talked about this thing between us, he promised he wouldn't 'ask anything of me' until he graduated. His words, he was saying that and adding how he's not strong enough to say no.”

“Oh no...”

“Yes, so now even though we both wanted to kiss very badly, he's feeling guilty because he badly wants something he can't have, and might even think I'm being denied something I want to.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Honestly, I don't know, I can't cut him off, even if I wasn't... but, I guess we'll just have to be careful around each other.”

“He graduates in just a few short weeks, right, then things can be different... right?”

“Yes, but the power this, feeling has, it's scary... I've never automatically closed my eyes when I kiss someone, I just never felt the need or desire, if I'm undercover I could fake it, but it never just happens. Tonight my eyes drifted closed and I didn't realized it...”

Pepper thought but didn't say, 'that is love, pure and simple love.' “I hate to say this then, but when you guys walked down the hall, you were holding hands.”

“What? FRIDAY”

The monitor comes on to show a camera that covers part of the hall as well as the rest of the common area. Natasha can clearly see them both holding hands as they go to her room.

Natasha drops on to her bed, in shock. She didn't even realize it.

Pepper seeing that she's done enough damage for one night, and feeling bad about it. “Natasha, this will work out. I have no doubt; you both will get through this together. Don't worry about it.”

Pepper places her hand on Natasha's shoulder that feels much more maternal then she's used to being around the younger woman.

Natasha closes the door after the other woman leaves; she just changes into her sleepwear and goes to bed. Her hand also reaching for something... someone.

\-----------------

Friday, Peter is in class, he's unusually quiet today, Ned and MJ keep long at him worried. He answers questions, responses when asked. Otherwise, he's quiet.

When questioned he just says he's fine. Flash didn't even pick on him, after the first few insults resulted in being totally ignored like he didn't even speak.

During lunch, Peter spent a long time looking at his phone, Ned who was next to him, could see the screen was blank.

“Are you going to text Natasha?”

“I need to, yeah.”

“Peter, what's wrong?” MJ finally asked, she rarely uses his name, likes to stick to 'loser', or some other term of endearment, at least for her.

“Nothing MJ, I have a couple of things I need to figure out, that's all. I'm sorry guys; I'm just not very good company today.” Peter finally opens his text app and pulls up Natasha's contact sent her a reminder to eat.

And since he promised he would do the same... even though he didn't feel very hungry. He still made an effort to eat his food.

He got back, her response that she was, a reminder that he should be, adding that she's looking forward to this evening.

That last part made him smile, not quite the bright happy smile that Ned and MJ are used to seeing on his face this last week, but far cry from the listless look he's had all day.

“So what are you and Natasha doing this evening?” Ned asked unlike before, Peter didn't hide his texting so Ned was able to see what they said.

Peter winced that he wasn't more careful, he's not so much worried about his friends seeing, but if others find out he's got every avenger's personal phone number and they will respond if he contacts them.

“Natasha is taking me to the ballet tonight.” Peter has kept his doing ballet with Natasha a secret from his friends, not that he's worried about being teased, just that it's something he likes that is just his and Natasha's. “You know she used to do ballet, so she decided to 'educate me' on what it looks like live.”

The rest of the day, he's a little more active. He declines any plans with Ned this weekend, saying he's not sure what he's got planned yet. However, he did promise to call him if he's free.

As they get closer to graduating Ned and Peter have spent less time just hanging out. MJ noticed as well, in the two years since she's joined their little group.

Peter is pulling away slowly, especially this year. He still hangs out with them; he still needs them to be a sounding board that isn't affiliated with the avengers.

Just that he's more distant, he doesn't talk about certain things. No matter how much they push.

After class, he separates from them. Heading home, he does the homework, so it's out of the way.

Then he eats a snack, since he didn't eat much lunch.

Puts on his suit and knowing that everything he needs to get ready is already in his room he webs home... to the tower.

\-------------------  
When Natasha woke up, this morning she felt restless. She slowly got dressed, went and had breakfast then went to find Helen to see about getting cleared.

She walks into Helen's office since the door is open. Helen waves her to one of the chairs as she finish up some notes.

“Agent Romanoff, here to see about getting cleared. Let’s go in the exam room so I can check.”

They head there, Natasha hopes on the table while. While Helen asks her how she's sleeping, eating, all the standard questions. Helen uses a light to look at her side. Like when Pepper touched it, Natasha felt nothing.

Helen has her do some arm and side movements asks if she feels any pain. Once she's satisfied she proclaims her fit to return to full duty.

Natasha hopes off the table and is about to leave the room when Helen asks her to stay. When Natasha looks back, Helen has a slightly concerned look on her face.

“Something wrong Helen?”

“No, not really, just we did some research on your recent changes, and two things warranted us talking to you about it.”

“Us?”

“Yes, Dr. Banner and I.”

“Okay, is it bad?”

“No, no, it’s just... well it would be easier if I can have Dr. Banner come so we can explain it in my office.”

“Okay,” Natasha not one to put off anything heads back to Helen's office.

“FRIDAY, please ask Dr. Banner to joins us in my office. And please engage privacy mode when that happens.”

“Understood.”

Helen walks back and sits at her desk, finishing her notes until Dr. Banner joins them within a few minutes.

When he shuts the door, it makes Natasha worry about what they've discovered.

Dr. Banner goes and sits in the chair next to Natasha in front of the desk.

“Okay, so I asked Dr. Banner to look at your blood work and the body scans...”

“I also asked the other Romanoff via the midway place if I could get any information. She sent me a packet of information, as you might imagine it's not heavy with details, but it helped to determine what changes you're going through.”

“The first thing we wanted to let you know about is, your new abilities seem to be here to stay. From the blood sample I took from you on Tuesday, I've not noticed any change in the white cell counts suggesting that they are not attacking the new blood. I would like to test your DNA soon, but it's not needed right now. So as you know you have enhanced healing now. That likely includes repairing or even replacing damaged or missing body parts...”

“Yeah, I know that, why is that cause for concern?”

“It's not a physical concern we might have, more of a possible mental or emotional one...”

“Guys stop dancing around whatever it is. Just tell me.”

“We think that the damage done to you during your 'graduation' is going to be fixed... in other words you might be able to have children.”

Natasha sat back, shocked. It's been so long ago that it was done, that she doesn't even think about it anymore... which is a lie she does sometimes think about it, whenever she spends time with Clint's kids. “How... when...”

“Based on the amount of repair it would take, I would say it would take up to a year before you would start to experience periods. Not long after that your body would be ready. I won't know for a few months, unfortunate if that is even possible. Since it's a possible, you need to know. I will be happy to refer you to a gynecologist that I trust; they can help you make whatever decision you need. Also I will always be happy to talk with you.”

“Okay, in a few months I'll make the decision then. What was the other thing you had concerns about?”

“Uh, yeah, we actually have a disagreement about this. Dr. Banner thinks we should wait until both of you are here to talk about it, since it really concerns you both.”

“Bot... you mean Peter, what's wrong?” Natasha knows that he is the only possibility since they both have spider powers now.

“How much do you know about spiders in general, and widow spiders.”

“Not much, I've never had a reason to, my name was never based on powers, just a lifestyle. I didn't really think about spider powers until Peter come into our lives. I usually leave that to you guys. What's going on?”

Peter's powers are derived from a common house spider, like saying a spider mutt, that's why he has a weird group of powers that don't come from one type of spider. The black spider's powers has a black widow base but also has some others mixed in. So you are now part black widow...”

“Does that mean I'm going to kill anyone I...?”

“No, widow spiders don't actually kill their mates. That's a myth, but more importantly spiders secrete pheromones. To attract prey, to repel predators, to attract... a mate”

“To attract a mate? So, am I _secreting these pheromones_? Is that what's going on?” Natasha said, she's concentrating on getting the information so she can process then if need be panic later.

Helen can see that Bruce is getting uncomfortable, “Thank you Dr. Banner I can take it from here.”

“Natasha if you have any questions you know where to find me.”

They waited until he left the room before Natasha turned back to Helen, she's not surprised that Bruce would be uncomfortable about this, as he's said many times, he's not a medical doctor.

“Am I?”

“You both are.”

“What?”

“Dr. Banner had some blood drawn from Peter last night, to confirm our hypothesis. He is secreting the same type of mate attracting pheromone that you are...

“So, what does that mean? Like we have to what, _mate or die_ or what?”

“No, pheromones are weird we know how they work... on humans and on spiders, but the human body is so much more complex than a spider. If I had to guess, it’s sort of like alcohol, they lower the defenses, but they don't have control. This is hard for me to talk about, given the closeness I witnessed the other day. I'm not that kind of doctor.

“So you're saying the 'closeness' is artificial?”

“Well no, it natural biological, there has to be a level of attraction there for it to work. As I said, it just helps to lower the defenses it doesn't take control. Other than the fact that it's spider pheromones, it is no different than two people falling in love. I feel confident in saying that, because when I discovered this the other day, I asked FRIDAY to pull all video of when you both are together going back well before you got the your powers. I can't tell with you, because you are that good. But Mr. Parker, he's easier to read, obviously at the beginning I could easily see more of a mother son type love... but here lately it's changed he subconsciously sees you as more of a mate... sorry for the clinical term. Please don't take my word for it, I know you are a better at reading people. I would have FRIDAY show you what I saw. Make the decision for yourself.”

“Is there a way to stop it, to shut if off?”

“Given that this is uncharted territory... I can't say for sure, but I believe if the feelings are not acted on, they will eventually go away. Or you will be able to ignore it. But I don't have a pill or treatment that can shut off the pheromone. This is natural, like breathing.”

“So, what do I do?” Natasha is truly at a loss, she needs to process, as well as see what FRIDAY has seen. The fact that she didn't realize she was holding Peter's hand last night means she's has no idea what she's missed.

“Speaking as a doctor, I couldn't even begin to answer that. Speaking as someone who has seen you two together...” Sigh, “My dad was older then my mom, not uncommon in my culture, but my mom and dad loved each other more than anyone I've ever seen. They are an example to me and my brother and sister. When my dad past away from cancer two years ago, it killed my mom, she has only recently started to live again... but she says she wouldn't change a thing. The years they had are worth the pain and heartache. I say that, because the look I see in Mr. Parker's eyes is the same look I saw in my mother eyes, growing up.”

Helen continues wanting to give her what advice she can, that's all she can do, “We are not controlled by our base instinct, we have free will. There is nothing, which says you two have to be together. You will always have a choice, but I hope you will include Mr. Parker in that choice, he has as much at stake as you do. He at least needs to know about the pheromones, if only to understand why he's feeling the way he feels. I know from my dealing with him, he is a smart level headed young man. I'm assuming he's done research on spiders, it's likely he won't be surprised if you tell him about the pheromones. Then I would have you guys give each other time to process the information and make a decision then.”

“Okay thank you. Is there anything else?”

Helen shakes her head. “Again if you need to talk, I'm happy to do so.”

“Thank you.”

Natasha gets up; she walks on autopilot to her room. But when she comes to, she finds herself in Peter's room. Standing there looking around, she pulls out his chair and sits in it.

It’s about 20 minutes later, that FRIDAY alerted Pepper that Natasha might need her and when she told Pepper where Natasha is. She has to agree, she slowly walks into the room.

Pepper worried, had made sure that nothing had happened to Peter; FRIDAY reported that Karen says he's a little listless, but he's physically fine in school.

She stood a few feet in front of her and said her name had to say it few times before Natasha looks at her. “What's going on?”

“Pepper?” that shocked Pepper, Natasha sounds almost broken. She sits on Peter's bed and waits for Natasha to say more.

“I might be able to have a baby, someday. The spider powers might fix what was done to me...”

“That's good right? I know you don't really think about having kids but at least it's now a possible option.”

“Yeah, but that's not all... FRIDAY?”

“Yes agent Romanoff?”

“How much do you know about what Helen told me about?”

“Since she engaged privacy mode, I don't know what you talked about specifically. However I do know what she and Dr. Banner found.”

“Please explain it to her.”

“Are you sure, Natasha?” FRIDAY used her first name she needed to make sure of this request.

Natasha looked up when she called her by her first name, “Yes FRIDAY, but thank you for making sure.”

“Please someone tell me what's going on.” Pepper has all kinds of terrible visions based on the way Natasha and FRIDAY are acting.

“Ms. Potts, are you familiar with Pheromones?”

“Yes, humans have it to attract mates, animals and insects use it to communicate as well.”

“Yes, spiders have pheromones, to attract prey, repel predators, and to attract a mate.”

“Okay... is Natasha emitting pheromones...?” Pepper looked at Natasha, “are you trying to attract prey?”

“No, it's to attract a mate. And she's not the only one.”

“Oh, Natasha and Peter are emitting mate attracting pheromones. To each other?”

“Yes Ms. Potts.”

“That… that makes sense.”

Natasha looked up, “That makes sense?”

“Yes, Natasha, what you described to me last night about your date... that's love.”

“I, I don't know what to do...”

“Let me ask you this, 'What has changed?'”

“What?”

“Okay, let’s do this first... Take a deep breath.” both of them take a deep breath. “Okay, now, since you found out about something you've been experiencing for a week. What has changed?”

“Everything!”

“Are you sure? Natasha, this isn't life and death. You don't have to make any decisions right now. In fact, that isn't something you should make alone.”

“I have to, he looks to me to lead, how can I be his...”

“...his mom? I hate to break it to you, but he moved past that a while back.”

“What if I'm not ready to do the same?”

“Then you need to talk to him, explain to him.”

“I don't know how, I don't want to hurt him.”

“Life is pain; you both know that better than just about anyone I know.”

“I know.”

“Let’s do this, are you both going to the ballet?”

“We planned on it...”

“Are you going to cancel?”

“I don't know.”

“It will hurt him. He's looking forward to it.”

“I know.”

“Don't make the decision yet. Wait to see how you feel after you have a chance to think everything through.”

“Okay.”

“Why don't you go take a nap... you have a lot to process, a nap will help you.”

Natasha just stands and goes over to the bed to lay down.

Pepper, a little surprised, wondering if she should say that this is Peter's room. Decides not to. “Good night Natasha”, she walks over and tucks her in. Half-kidding, half-maternal instinct.

Pepper stepped out, and closed the door she walked down the hall. “FRIDAY, don't say a word, and please make sure she's awake well before Peter gets here.”

“Of course, mama boss.” FRIDAY sounding sad.

It was about two hours later when her phone woke her up. She looked confused, Peter’s scent is all around her. When she looks around, the shock on her face is clear, how did she end up in Peter's bed?

Her phone sounds again, she looks to see Peter's daily lunch reminder. She smiles and texts him back, she is hungry.

Getting up, she is feeling better; she lets him know she's looking forward to taking him to ballet tonight. She walks into the kitchen and eats a light lunch, since she made Peter promise she needs to as well.

Then goes and changes into workout gear, she goes to the gym. She's determined to work out. She always feels better after a good tough workout.

“FRIDAY, show me a list of what Peter does to work out, exclude web slinging.”

The list pops on the screen. She scans through it, impressed at how much is on it. This is beyond what she's assigned him. “FRIDAY this is his _normal_ workout, where did most of this come from?”

“Peter added most of them; he said it was different exercises he learned from the other spider-people.”

Natasha started doing some of what Peter does, but is surprised that she's winded before she gets far on to the list. She pushes and can only do about half the list. She feels every muscle in her body ache. It feels good, but she realizes she still has the ballet tonight.

As she turns to go clean up, she see Steve and Bucky at the gym entrance. “Wow, that's very impressive. We came to see how you are; FRIDAY gave us a rundown of what's happened this week.”

Natasha stopped; it had only been a _week_. It's amazing how much can change. “What did she tell you?”

“That Peter isn't the only spider powered teammate... given what I saw, you are going to give him a run for his money.”

“I doubt it; I was only able to do about half his normal workout, that's not even counting his web slinging.” Natasha feel a little insulted on Peter's behalf, she knows Steve is joking but she knows how hard Peter works, thinking he's not as good as the rest of the team.

Natasha just moves to go clean up. She moves gingerly, feeling every ache.

Bucky leaves to drop off his equipment he's seen her, made sure she's okay.

Steve stays for a minute, turns and follows Natasha to the elevator.

“I'm guessing that it's no longer 'bye bye bikinis', now right?” Steve said recalling the conversation they had when they were searching for Bucky.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you, Steve.”

“I'd say yes, but I don't want to get my ass kicked.”

“I wouldn't kick your ass.”

“I wasn't talking about you...” Steve smiles, knowingly “I wouldn't want to give him anymore reasons to steal my shield again.”

Natasha schooled her features, and then does what she does best, distract and deflect “So when are you and Barnes going to stop dancing around each other?”

Steve smiles, knowing she's uncomfortable. “Bucky and I are good; we are in a place that works for us... are you?”

“Good afternoon, Steve.” Natasha steps into the elevator “Talking out of turn, FRIDAY?”

“I did not say anything about that, with them.”

Natasha just goes to her room, gets cleaned up.

She puts the conversation out of her head. “FRIDAY how did I end up in Peter's bed?”

“You entered his room on your way back for Dr. Cho's office, I alerted Ms. Potts who found you there, and after you both talked she suggested you take a nap, you put yourself in his bed. Ms. Potts requested I keep that quiet and to make sure you were awake before Peter got here.”

Natasha recalls the conversation. She's still not sure, she feels confused. She feels like she's losing her edge.

Steve controlled that conversation, almost half the avengers can read her better than anyone ever has.

She feels guilty about the pain she's causing Peter. She honestly wishes that they could go back to the way it was before.

She loved the relationship she had with him; it wasn't as confusing as this is.

“Agent Romanoff, there is an urgent email, from a SHIELD agent, they are working with an old contact of yours and have lost communication. They need to know if you have any ideas where they might locate them.”

“Okay, I'll go to my office and log into the secure server.”

The matter took a few hours and was resolved the contact had been reestablished and was safely extracted. She looked at the time and saw it was almost 6pm. “Is Peter here?”

“Yes, he arrived an hour ago, I let him know you were busy and he's working on a project in his room. Would you like me to let him know?”

“No, thank you, I'm going to head up and get changed.” Natasha on the way to her room saw that Peter's door is closed, she doesn't stop, she'll see him in a little while.” She doesn't feel the gentle vibration.

\--------

When Peter left May's place, he realized he had a few hours before he needed to start getting ready.

He spent most of it, patrolling, since it was still afternoon he didn't find much crime. A couple of elderly people, that needed help either carrying stuff or help across the street. He did stop an attempted mugging. Snagged a balloon for a kid before it got too far. Posed for a few pictures.

He decided to head to the tower about 5:00 feeling good about how much he was able to help. He lands and FRIDAY opens the landing door.

“Good afternoon Peter. How are you today?”

“I'm good thanks. I got to help this elderly couple move a TV into their place, they told me about how they met and how long they had been married. She gave me a ginger snap; I didn't even know what that was. They are good. Not as good as Chocolate chips but better then lemon bars... Except Pepper's hers is good.” Peter is quick to correct himself; FRIDAY will snitch on him otherwise.

“Good save.” FRIDAY said the humor in her voice. “Agent Romanoff is in her office taking care of some SHIELD stuff. Would you like me to let her know you're here?”

“No, if she's busy, I have stuff I need to do. I'm going to work on my finals project for class.”

“Very well.”

Peter, working in his room, on the computer finishing his finals project, when he felt Natasha, he looked up, hoping she would knock or come in. Was a little disappointed when she didn't, he looked at the time, she wasn't running late. He wondered why she didn't stop to see him.

That same old self-doubt started to spring up; maybe she didn't want to see him. No, that can't be right they are going to the ballet. She texted that she was excited to go. He pushed that to the side. Putting the finish touches on the project, he saved it, and shut down his computer.

He got up and went to go shower, taking the time to make sure his hair was nice, putting the product in as Mr. Stark had shown him.

He started to put on the suit when he noticed he didn't have his clip on tie. He's still not gotten the whole tying a tie thing down. “FRIDAY do you know where my tie is?”

“Boss said you shouldn't use a clip on, he will loan you one of his.”

“I'm not very good at tying them. That's why I like the clip on.”

After a short pause, “Boss said to meet him in his bedroom he'll help you with the tie.”

A little embarrassed, “FRIDAY, you didn't need to tell him that.”

She remained silent.

Peter opened his door, mutter under his breath about what 'upgrades' he would give her.

“What was that Peter.” FRIDAY said amused, she knew he was kidding.

“Nothing.”

Peter walked into Tony and Peppers suite then went to the bedroom since the door was open. “Hey kid, too good to borrow your dad's tie.”

“Seriously FRIDAY you were supposed to be on my side.” Peter said, kidding, he likes it when Mr. Stark calls himself dad to Peter.

“I am on my own side.”

“Lawful good my ass. You are chaotic neutral at best.” Peter said looking up.

“And proud of it.” FRIDAY said proudly

“Get over kid, let me see ya. Not bad, you clean up good. The most beautiful woman in the world will have a hard time keep her hands off you.”

Peter blushed, not dwelling on what happened last night. “Nothing is going to happen Mr. Stark.”

Tony goes to his massive collection of ties and pulls a few. “FRIDAY can you ask Pepper to come here and help me pick a tie for our son. Little piece of advice, always let the lady have the final say when it comes to dressing nice.”

“Mr. Stark I already know that.”

“Know what?”

“That the woman is always right.” Tony said smiling

“Uh huh, what did you do this time?” Pepper said look at Tony

“Nothing, I was just giving our son some fatherly advice.”

Peter just rolled his eyes, loving how much in love they are.

“What tie dear?”

Pepper looks at the choices then she walks over to the rack, and picks a completely different one. “This one, it will match Natasha's dress better.”

Tony takes the tie and turns Peter in front of the full-length mirror. He helps Peter tie it, going slow and describing each step.

Peter and Tony each have a small smile that warms Pepper's heart. She take her phone and snaps a couple of quick pictures. Of course, Peter heard it and looked at her in the mirror smiling wider.

After they get it tied, Peter goes back to his room and finish putting on his suit. It's still weird wearing this kind of suit.

He's used to the skin tight one, but this is weird. He tries not to adjust it too much. Afraid he'll rip it. He takes one last look in the mirror.

The smile drops. He stares at his baby face. Sometimes he wishes he could grow facial hair or do something to make himself look older, he's afraid he'll look 12 for the rest of his life.

Most people might like that, but it's hard to be taken seriously when you look as young as he does.

He steps out of his room; he realizes he doesn't actually know what to do next. Should he go knock on her door like last night, should he wait?

Peter looked both ways, then looked up was about to speak when “Peter, agent Romanoff is finished getting ready you can go knock on her door.”

“Thank you FRIDAY” He turns and knocks on her door, he feels her seconds before the door open. He's mouth drops open, if he’d been holding something it would have dropped as well. “Stunningly beautiful,” he said quietly reverently.

Natasha, smiled, she loves when he looks at her, and says stuff like that. “You look very handsome too.” She giving into the impulse kissed him softly, on the corner of his mouth.

With a huge grin he holds out his arm, which she loops hers through they walk down the hall. When they walk into the main room. Everyone turned and stared.

Bucky noticing that it was getting slightly uncomfortable for Peter who's not a fan of the attention suddenly says. “Steve how come you don't ever dress that nice for me?”

The whole room laughed breaking the tension.

“ _Me_ , why don't  _you_ ever dress that nice for me?”

Before it could turn into a fake argument, Clint chimed in “Girls, girls you’re both pretty.”

“All right, take the pictures I know you are dying to, we have places to go.” Natasha said smiling knowing this was coming.

Pepper got up and took a couple of pictures with her phone. FRIDAY already took a few stills from the camera. Which caused Peter to look up, “Did you get all the pictures you wanted FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Peter thank you.”

“Okay, we're going, we'll be home later. Don't wait up.”

Once they reach the garage, Natasha pulls out her car keys and unlocks the car.

Peter once again steps ahead of her and opens her door “My Queen.” bowing low.

“Thank you my prince.” she slides in, allowing him to close her door gently. 'Ever the gentleman' she thinks.

He runs around and gets in himself. They take off, the music once again playing softly they don't speak on the ride over. Each in their own heads.

Natasha is worried about how easy it was for her to slip back into the same role.

Peter wondering what might happen tonight. He's worried he'll screw up again like last night.

When they reach the theater they park and Peter runs around using a little of his enhanced speed to get to her door. He helps her out, something he learned watching old movies. Causing her to smile at him. They loop arms again.

They walked in, Peter who had big enough pockets in his coat pulled out the tickets. He handed them to the usher and they were taken to a private box seats.

They didn't have to wait long before the lights go down. The show started, before the first act was done, they were holding hands without realizing it. Once again, Peter is mesmerized, watching the troupe move. Natasha spent more time watching Peter's wonder just like before.

When the intermission lights came on, Natasha became aware she's holding his hand, a small frown crossed her face.

Unfortunately Peter who is turning to, excitedly talk about the performance, saw the frown.

He looked confused; he realized that he is holding her hand. He had assumed she's aware as well and was okay with it. He gently let go, and apologized for it.

Natasha looked up, seeing his guilty face, felt terrible, she liked it, and that was the problem. “No, Peter you did nothing wrong...” She didn't know how to explain to him, without hurting him farther.

Peter realizing this was not the time or place. Just gave her a smile and nodded.

Natasha saw the smile did not reach his eyes. She had still hurt him, even though she was trying not to. Not sure what to do, and not wanting to compound the problem more, she cupped his cheek and then placed her hands in her lap.

Peter getting the message sat back and placed his hands in his lap, clasp them together so it would not happen again. The excitement of the performance gone now.

That was the start of the downhill slide. Peter spent the rest of the show, watching, but making sure he hands stay in his lap.

Natasha who had loved the look that Peter had in the first scene felt even guiltier she knows he's making sure he doesn't do anything, he thinks will make her mad.

Natasha almost wants to cry, this is not how she wanted the night to go. She wishes she'd never realized she was holding his hand, but she can't do it now, it would feel forced and he would feel farther guilt about it.

As the performance ended. They both were more than ready to get out. They clapped and got up leaving.

Natasha looped her arm though his. He looked at her and smiled, the same smile that didn't reach his eyes.

They make it outside before most of the crowd. She unlocked her doors automatically, he once again opened her door and softly whispered “my queen” once she was in, he went around and quietly got in the other side.

As they are heading back to the tower. Peter, who has been looking out the passenger window, sees the boardwalk they were on the night before.

“I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'll be better,” he whispered

That broke her... she pulled the car over to the boardwalk. She has to tell him, explain to him, why she's so confused and make him understand it's not his fault. That line was what he repeatedly said in his nightmare.

“No. Peter you did nothing wrong, it's pheromones.”

“Pheromones…”

“Yes, we are emitting pheromones that are making us like this. I, I wish we could go back to what we had before; I loved what we had before. I, you shouldn't want to be with me. I can't watch out, protect you, if I get distracted. I can't do my job... I don't want to hurt you. I just don't know what to do...”

Peter who's tears were starting to fall down his face, can't take it anymore, he barely contained his strength to open the door and get out. He walked down to the water's edge.

Natasha who had started to look down while she was speaking, whipped her head up when she heard the passenger door open, just short of violently.

She watched as Peter, his entire body stiff, faced away from her. He gently closed the door, she smelled his tears; she got out of the car. Slowly walking up to him, watching as he took his phone out of the pocket and turned it off.

She watched as his hand gripped the phone tightly, then he put it back in his pocket. As she stepped up, he said brokenly “Please turn off your phone.”

“What?” of all the ways she expected him to start talking she was not expecting that.

“I don't want extra ears, if we are going to have this conversation. Please turn off your phone. I'm sorry FRIDAY, I can't have you listening, this is too painful right now.”

Natasha realized her phone was still in the car. She let him know.

Peter looks up, to see the stars. He can't find the same comfort he usually gets from them. “Pheromones didn't do that...”

“Yes, Helen and Bruce said we are both...”

“…Secreting pheromones. I know, but they don't work like that.”

“How...”

“You said to me, 'I am one of, if not the smartest person you know, I go to one of the top STEM schools in New York'... I know what pheromones are.

I have also been spider-man for years now. Did you really think I wouldn't research everything there is about spiders?

Pheromones don't create what isn't already there... I love you; I have loved you for months.”

He turns as he says that, the tears streaming down his face, “I knew you didn't love me like that, so I took what I could get, I would rather have stayed your spider son and be with you, in what way you were comfortable with, then...”

Peter looks down. “I saw the report about the pheromones on Dr. Banner's computer when he had my blood taken. If we both are secreting them, that means we _both_ love each other, more than mother and son. What I feel _from_ you isn't a motherly love, what I feel _for_ you, damn sure isn't either.

When we laid in my bed, talking, I dared to hope, to think that maybe I might get my happy ending, that I could maybe be with the one person, I want more than anyone else in the world.

I guess my fears were right, 'love is for children,' isn't that what you believe?

May, who is my...” Peter stopped; he couldn't say something so hurtful, as 'real mom,' even when he's hurting.

He continues quietly “she never tried to tell me what I should and shouldn't think. She trusts me to make my own decisions... I know you guys like to baby me, and I love it, but you have to remember I'm 17 almost 18 not 7.

You said I shouldn't want you... why, you have _never_ been the monster you think you are, especially not now.”

Peter's voice grew stronger “It's funny, I can drive, I can go out on a nightly bases and make life and death decisions, I can go to war, and I can die... but I can't choose who I love?

You say you want to protect me. You say what we feel make you weak... You can't do your job because of our feelings. I have loved you for months and I did my job just fine.

I don’t want a mother, a protector, I wanted a partner… or at least a future one.

I loved what we had before too, but it pales in comparison to the how much I love, loved what we have had this last week. I felt alive, I...” Peter stopped he had run out of steam.

Natasha started to reach for him, causing him to look up, “Please, don't... I'm not, I'm not strong enough to say no, not right now. I need time; I can't, not with how much I feel...”

Peter reaches up and gently takes off the tie, “I'm sure you asked how to stop or shut off these pheromones... I'm sure they said there is no sure way to do it. I sure they said ignoring it, or not acting on it might do it.

So if you want me only as your spider son, because I can't not be with you in some way, anyway... I need time to go back to what we had, so I'm not a weakness for you. So I can be what you want me to be. I, if that is what you want. I will do it.”

He hands the tie to Natasha, “I'm walking home, will you please take the tie back, it's Tony's. Since I have at any given time, at least two tracking devices planted on me. You can track me that way. Please don't follow me. Please have FRIDAY tell Karen not to worry I will turn my phone back on when I get home. I'll be fine...”

Peter turned and started walking towards May's apartment. He can't turn back, he knows he'll crumble.

He stumbles when he hears her crying.

It is the absolute hardest thing he's ever done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had not originally intended for this story to end this way. I'm not a fan of sad endings... but I don't consider this an ending, just the end of the chapter.
> 
> I can't leave my two favorite spiders like that, so I am already working on the immediate sequel.
> 
> I had intended to work on another Carol and Peter story for that universe, and write the two prequials too this story... however the muse wants what she wants. So I will fix what I broke with my favorite spiders, then give them a short break.


End file.
